


亲爱的我

by yzklc



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 2727, 27言, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Selfcest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 69,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzklc/pseuds/yzklc
Summary: 泽田言纲在生日的第二天收到老师赠送的“棺材”。里面装着的，是一个和他长相一模一样的仿生机器人。他决定给机器人起名为系（Tsuna），这个名字却遭到了朋友们的一致反对。在久违地梦见“那个人”之后，言纲决定向老师兼心理医生求助。言纲的记忆逐渐恢复，真相也逐层揭开。“纲”究竟是谁？日记里记载的信息意味着什么？“我决定，亲手消灭，由我造成的错误。”“请把我的孩子还给我……”不被承认的孩子，在孤独与绝望中走向消亡。
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Sawada Kogototsuna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. 阶段一

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及到一些不太严谨的精神疾病相关，在本章结尾处有科普。

  
【A面】  
  
1.  
  
他突兀地睁开眼，金红色的瞳孔急剧收缩。  
  
失了焦距的目光定在略微发黄的天花板上，胸口剧烈起伏，狼狈地像一条被人突然从水里捞出来扔到岸上的鱼。  
  
他仿佛做了一个冗长的梦，但梦的内容一点也没有在他的记忆中留下痕迹，只有那份濒临死亡的惊惧和失去了什么重要东西的绝望还残余在心中。他让身下硌人的硬板床一点一点地把自己拽出噩梦的余韵，同时试图忘掉梦的事情开始思考“现实世界”的相关信息，却发现脑中一片空白。  
  
‘失忆吗？真是有够俗套的剧情。’  
  
不过失忆的恐慌并未让他困扰太久，此时他更在意的是嗓中火烧一般的灼痛感。于是他一只手支起身子半靠在冷硬的床头上，另一只手则在床头柜摸索——因为早上的低血糖和忽然起身的动作，现在他的视力暂时地失去了。很快他就摸到一个冰冷而光滑的东西，闭着眼看也不看就往嘴边凑，可倒了半天也没有一滴水滑入干燥的口腔。他狠狠地闭了闭眼，逼迫自己迅速地缓过来，然后重新睁眼，将手中的东西拿远了一看，自嘲地笑了：玻璃杯中空空如也。  
  
‘真是睡糊涂了。’他把杯子放回原位。由于后脑传来的阵痛以及全身持续性的虚弱感，他暂时不太想动，更别说起来烧水。于是他无视了喉咙的抗议，瘫在床头的靠背上，把被子往上拉了拉盖住大半的身体，以抵御清晨的微寒。在等待身体自我调整的这段时间里，他也没有闲着，而是打量了一番四周，从而推断自己的身份。  
  
这间明显是卧室的房间看上去狭小而简陋，家具极少，除了身下的床，就只有一个木质大书架和一张书桌。书架摆在床边，触手可及。【这个时代，喜欢看纸质书的人已经很少了。】脑中突兀的闪现了这样一句话。  
  
挥去那些莫名其妙的念头，目前可以推测自己应当有睡前阅读的习惯，而且多半是个强迫症。书架放得很满，却丝毫不显杂乱。书本被分门别类地整理好，每种类别都贴有标签，并用铁架子隔开。同种类的书则按照高矮从左至右排序。  
  
他自己似乎兴趣很广，这书架上的标签至少有十几个。而且涉及的语种也不少，就书脊来看，主要是日语、意大利语、德语和英语。‘或许我是个翻译。’他想。  
  
有两个类别占地较大：“专业”和“心理”。专业部分的书籍，基本可以归结为剧本相关、美学相关、沟通技巧以及……字典？他推翻了自己之前的想法，这怎么看也是个……编剧，导演之类的人物。而“心理”的标签则引起了他更大的兴趣，冥冥之中仿佛有一种力量牵引着他注意这个特别的分区。  
  
首先他看到了大约五六本像是笔记本的书——这么说是因为书脊上除了数字标签之外没有任何的文字或者图案。这些“书”每本都有约一个指节厚，包着纯黑的封皮。他伸出手，指尖碰到书皮的瞬间又收了回来。  
  
‘在搞清现状前，研究这种不明所以的东西没什么意义。’  
  
后面挨着的才是真正和心理学相关的书：《Die Traumdeutung》（梦的解析）、《Vorlesungen zur einführung in die psychoanalyse》（精神分析导论）、《Abnormal Psychology》（变态心理学）（这甚至是一本大学教材！）、《The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde》（化身博士）、《A Beautiful Mind》（美丽心灵）、《The Three Faces of Eve》（三面夏娃）、《The Minds of Billy Milligan》（24个比利）……从学术著作到小说，跨度也真是够大。他的目光长久地落在《化身博士》上，仿佛是触动了某个机关，脑中訇然一响，记忆如潮水般涌来。  
  
他躺了许久，才从混乱的记忆中恢复过来。扭头看了看墙上的挂历，纸质挂历上方电子屏正以横平竖直的液晶数字显示着日期：2065年10月15日。他隐约觉得这个日期有些怪异，却找不出有什么地方不对。  
  
昨天是他的生日。远离父母又没什么朋友，加上他一个24岁的大男人也不在意这些，于是那一天算是很平淡地过去了，除了被某人软磨硬泡半卖半送地推销了一件“生日礼物”之外。  
  
接着他又看向日期下面的时间。那里明明白白地显示着：8:35。  
  
“！”糟糕，要迟到了！他一下子从床上弹起，拿过整齐叠放在椅子上的衣物快速而有条不紊地穿上，同时在心里默算时间：早餐不吃了，花五分钟洗漱和整理仪表，剩下的时间刚好够到工作的地方。  
  
匆忙的动作忽然一顿，直觉告诉他似乎有哪里不对。于是他回过头，重新看向日历：上面猩红的“15”如同明晃晃的嘲笑。血一样的颜色让他忍不住眯了眯眼，然后神情陡然一松。‘原来是休息日么。’早在注意到椅子上的衣服不是正式的工作服而是休闲服时，他就该意识到这一点了。  
  
他再一次发出那个感叹：真是睡糊涂了。  
  
衣服都穿好了，他也不打算继续赖床，干脆起来解决口渴的问题。拿起玻璃杯走到客厅，晃晃热水壶却发现水都喝完了，只好耐着性子重烧一壶。等待的时间不能浪费，他便去洗漱。将才冒头的胡须刮尽，又拿起一把廉价的塑料梳子仔细整理自己那一头棕色的乱发。梳子在一处头发纠结的地方卡住，头皮扯得生疼。他皱了皱眉，本打算就这样硬扯下去，却在行动前住了手，小心地把缠绕在一起的发丝分开。  
  
他并不是在意这点小痛，只是下意识地拒绝伤害自己的身体。‘因为这是……留下的。’他歪歪头，自行将脑中模糊的念头补全：因为那是父母所遗之躯，怎能随意毁伤？  
  
梳头的时候他也看着镜中的自己。镜中人拥有一副略显苍白却十分俊秀的面容，结合了东方人的柔和与西方人的深邃。一双金红色的眼睛突兀地镶嵌其中，明明是火焰样明丽温暖的色彩，却因为缺乏情感而显得冰冷疏离。  
  
回到客厅，水刚好烧开，倒入杯子冷却半天才能勉强入口。他想了想，从常备药箱里拿出一个标注着“感冒药”的小白瓶。在摇晃的时候他听出里面的内容物已经所剩无几，犹豫一番，终于还是从里面倒出一片药，放进杯子里。小口抿着烫嘴的热水，他开始思考一个之前突然冒出的念头：也许他应该找个女朋友。  
  
其实在很早之前就有人劝他考虑此事了——最早是大学的时候？只是他着实不懂得如何哄女孩子欢心，又本能地排斥要和一个陌生人朝夕相处的可能，于是就这么耽搁下来。  
  
他不知道自己今天这是怎么了，为什么会突兀地出现这样有些脆弱的想法，也许是习惯了孤身一人的他终于察觉到独自生活的不便与孤独。他想，他确实应当找个伴儿，哪怕是合租者也行。至少早上起来可以互相帮忙烧水。  
  
“叮咚——”听到鲜有人问津的门铃被按响，他立即放下杯子去开门，同时也在疑惑着会是什么人来拜访他。父母？不可能。负责的作者？他去找他们还差不多。难道是……他下意识地按了按左胸口的位置，虽然并不明白自己这么做的目的，还是稍微觉得安心了些。  
  
和他猜测的不同，门外站着的是快递小哥。小哥表情微妙，大约是很少听见有人使用这么古老的铃声。“泽田言纲先生是吧？这是您的货物，请签收。”快递小哥边说边拿出自己的工作板，调出一个二维码。待他用腕表扫描确认后，小哥便指挥者外面的搬运机器人将一个2x1x1的大箱子搬进去。修长的机械臂通体深蓝，线条简洁流畅，很符合时下的审美。现今还是这些非人形的机器人最流行，也最为实用。  
  
他的神情有些复杂。某种意义上，他之前的猜测也不算完全的错误。‘没想到这么快就到货了，'那边'的效率还是一如既往地高。’  
  
用小刀拆开平凡的外壳，里面的东西终于显露出来。  
  
那竟然是……一口棺材。  
  
2.  
  
那确实是一口真正的棺材。西方的样式，通体漆黑，镶有华丽的金边。棺盖上没有多余的装饰，只有一个看似徽章的图案与一个几乎和徽章等大的“Ⅹ”。徽章的上部是交叠于子弹盾牌上的双枪，似乎暗示着暴力；下部则是弯曲的藤蔓与绶带。他看看绶带上的文字又看看顶部的贝壳：“Vongola……意大利语的蛤蜊？”  
  
怪异的熟悉感涌上心头，翻遍记忆却找不到类似的东西。是有什么没想起来吗？……或许只是大脑还混乱着而产生的错觉吧。  
  
泽田言纲半跪在棺木前，费力地移开沉重的棺盖。这东西的分量有些超出想象，为了不砸坏自家的地板，他不得不把棺盖抱起来，小心地搁在地上。事实证明，刚起床就做剧烈运动是很不明智的，尤其是在没吃早饭的情况下。他坐在地上，闭上眼睛，等待视野恢复，才去查看棺材的内容物。  
  
在层层叠叠的白色鲜花中躺着一个人。一动不动的，像是尸体一样——不过棺材可不就是给尸体躺的吗，这个世界又没有吸血鬼。他的视线依次掠过棺中人黑色的西装裤、配套的上衣、交叠置于胸口的双手以及深蓝的领带，最终停留在那人安详的面容与棕色的碎发上。  
  
那是一张十分熟悉的脸。有多熟悉呢？他不久前才在镜中见过。  
  
大清早地收到一口棺材，棺材里还躺着一具和自己一模一样的尸体，这场景怎么看都像是某个惊悚电影的开头。但是泽田言纲并没有像惊悚电影主角那样尖叫起来，只是平静地挑了挑眉。  
  
‘果然还是送来了啊。’  
  
‘明明已经在刻意忽略掉了，那见鬼的“生日礼物”。’  
  
心里有些不爽，但他还不至于对着无辜的人发泄——虽然在棺材里躺着的这个，也算不上是真正的“人”。  
  
‘昨天他是怎么说的来着？好像是要进行初始设定……不过在此之前最大的问题是，开关在哪里？’  
  
正准备寻找说明书，棺中的“尸体”却突然动了动。他的动作顿了一下，正对上一双暖棕色的眼睛。  
  
那双眼睛有些困惑地眨了眨，进而放松下来，显出明媚的笑意。眼睛的主人支撑着自己敏捷地从棺中翻身坐起——然后被棺材板的顶部磕到了头。  
  
“痛痛痛——”  
  
泽田言纲无语地看着对面那个抱着头喊疼的家伙。声线居然也和他一模一样，却是活泼不少。  
  
‘就算是最新的技术……表情也好，语气也好，比我这个货真价实的人类还丰富，感情模块也做得太用心了一点吧。而且这么蠢……是把所有计算资源都用在模拟情感上了吗？’  
  
“你……真的是机器人？”声音很无力。别告诉他“那边”是直接弄了个克隆人植入点芯片什么的就冒充智能机器人了啊，总觉得那些家伙确实是能干出这种事的。  
  
那张和他一模一样的脸眨巴着湿漉漉的棕色眼睛，看上去居然有些可怜：“当然是啊！虽然因为是小黑作坊私人生产没有编号，但是我可是最新款的全能型智能机器人！”  
  
‘把大名鼎鼎的ボンゴレ（Bongore）称作“小黑作坊”真的好吗？不对，还是先解释一下为什么会连内部编号都没有吧，听上去太可疑了，根本就是“不明实验失败产物被送给不知情的内部成员测试剩余价值”这样的设定吧！’  
  
不过，不知道为什么，看着这家伙这么闹腾，他却没有丝毫的怒气，甚至产生了“其实这张脸还是适合活泼一点的表情”之类的怪异想法……大概是被这个可能处理器运行不畅（相当于人类脑子有病）的机器人给传染了。  
  
“不管怎么说……”泽田言纲按了按额角，努力压制着好像完全没有好转迹象的头痛，“首先，互相介绍一下，把初始设置完成吧。”  
  
“啊啊，确实是应该先这么做的。”那家伙挠了挠头，露出有些不好意思的笑容,“我还不知道您的名字呢，持ち主（持有者，主人）。”  
  
泽田言纲眼角一抽。‘冷静点，对方也说了是不知道名字……’做了一次深呼吸，他才能平静地将对话进行下去，“请不要用这种奇怪的称呼……我的名字是泽田言纲，你叫我……泽田，或者言纲，都可以，不用加敬语。”  
  
“好，言纲。”机器人笑着选择了更加亲昵的那个，也不知是巧合还是程序设置。  
  
他微微蹙眉，有些后悔自己的一时冲动。除了父母和挚友，平日里根本没有人会用名字来称呼他，没道理要让一个机器人对他这么亲近。不过他也没有收回自己说过的话的习惯，于是只是在微妙地不悦之后就继续下一个步骤。  
  
“你的名字？”  
  
“没有，我连编号都没有。”那人扁扁嘴，好像没有编号是件非常令人沮丧的事情似的……好吧。泽田言纲试着让自己去理解，或许没有编号对于机器人来说就像没有身份证号码一样，会产生作为黑户的不安……之类的。  
  
“那……”在这样的情况下，显然是要他这个“持ち主”来给对方取名了。可是，该死的，他最不擅长的就是起名。“Tsuna，怎么样？”他从自己的名字里随意扯了个音节出来，又在几个同音字之间斟酌了一番。“写法的话是这个样子……”掏出手机打开手写键盘，在屏幕上划来划去，完成后展示给对方，“繫（系）。泽田系。”  
  
“好啊。”机器人……或者说是系弯起眼角笑了起来，棕褐色的眼里盛着柔和而明亮的光。泽田言纲觉得，他能抛开由于对方和ボンゴレ的关系而产生的恶感，毫无芥蒂地接受这个机器人，大概就是因为对方这样漂亮的眼睛。  
  
“那么，有什么需要我做的吗，言纲？”  
  
“……”倒是叫得很顺口啊，这家伙。算了，和机器人计较这个也没什么意思，认真考虑的话……身份确认后是职责设定吗？但是他又需要对方做什么呢？  
  
想起之前那个“希望多个合租者”的念头，他斟酌着开口：“你……需要负责周一到周五的三餐和卫生。会做饭吗？”  
  
“会哦。”系歪歪头，“全职能机器人没有不会的事情。”  
  
泽田言纲看向他，脑中不断回放着对方一开始撞到头的蠢样，抽了抽嘴角。实在没办法把这个冒冒失失的家伙和高端的全职能机器人联系起来。  
  
不过，姑且还是试着信任一下……吧？  
  
“只有这些吗？”  
  
“只有这些。”泽田言纲转身走向厨房，琢磨着让系先煮一顿早饭给他试试。走了几步，他突然想起什么。  
  
“对了，还有一件很重要的事情。”  
  
“是……什么？”系看着他郑重的神色，脸上的神情也严肃起来。  
  
“每天早上烧水，在七点半之前烧好，分半壶出来晾凉——凉水壶在那里。”  
  
每天早上一起床就能喝到温水——这么想的话，有个机器人也不错。他愉悦地幻想着美好的未来。  
  
3.  
  
系的厨艺还不错。尽管用铁锅煮粥的操作让旁观的泽田言纲几次欲言又止，不过成品倒是差强人意，至少比之前设想的“有毒料理”要好很多。  
  
虽然在做这件事之前系有些抗拒：“可是言纲，你之前说了我只要负责周一到周五的……今天是周日啊。”  
  
“那么就在你需要做的事情里加上一条‘服从持有者命令’吧。反正我饿了，而且不想做饭。”  
  
说着这句话的时候泽田言纲心里有些讶异。如果说之前的要求只是职责的规定，现在的命令就有点越界了。他并不是喜欢麻烦别人的类型，正相反，是无论发生什么都宁愿自己咬着牙坚持下去的那种。但是在这个名义上已经属于自己的机器人面前，他倒是很自然地做出了极为任性的事情，并且没有丝毫的愧疚或不适。  
  
是因为那张脸太像他了么？  
  
他以为按照系那种不知道该说是活泼还是不稳重的性格设定估计会苦着脸抱怨，可是系只是无奈地笑了笑：“好。”  
  
他拧起眉头，心中忽然升起一股烦躁。这和系没关系。他在心里默念了数遍，才勉强压下那份没由来的烦躁。  
  
“书房和卧室没有我的允许不可以进去，特别是卧室，其他地方你可以随便进出。如果想出门的话要提前告诉我目的地和回来的时间，去小区之外的地方要叫我陪你一起去……”嘱咐着那些注意事项，泽田言纲突然觉得有哪里不对：怎么像领了个小孩回家似的。  
  
不过新出厂的学习型智能机器人，可不就是个小孩嘛。  
  
系在一旁听得很认真，不时地点头。  
  
在安排系的休息地点时泽田言纲犯了愁：这间出租屋实在太小，都腾不出一个空房间来给系睡觉。虽然系说自己靠着墙就能睡，但是泽田言纲看着对方人形的外表还是不忍心这么冷酷。而且好歹这家伙还顶着和他一样的脸，弄得像是他虐待自己似的。  
  
“先委屈你睡一段时间的沙发吧。”他自己试着躺了一下，勉强能躺下。“我去找床被子……过段时间给你买张折叠床。”  
  
“没有什么委屈不委屈的啊，我本来也不需要很好的休息条件，只要关机就行了……”系跟在他身后，小声地嘟囔着，“真是温柔呢，言。”  
  
听到由自己的声音亲昵地唤出的那三个音节，他身体猛地一僵。“不要叫我言。”发觉自己的语气太过冷硬，他努力压制着心里的情绪，尽力平静地解释，“我不喜欢别人这么亲密地称呼我……还有，谁教你的那么腻歪的说法？”  
  
“言纲不喜欢吗？”系吓得退了一步，声音里有些小心翼翼的味道。  
  
“不喜欢。”他的回答很干脆。“所以，下次别再说这种像是galgame里一样的台词。”  
  
“唔……对不起。”  
  
对方那副委屈的模样让他觉得有些不爽，却无从发作。“如果在你的程序指令里有亲近持有者的要求的话，你可以忽略掉，这是持有者的命令。”他的声音有些发冷，“你不需要刻意地为了那些指令来讨好我。”  
  
凭借这些指令构造出有人关心他的假象，他还没堕落到那种地步。  
  
“不是……因为指令……”系垂着头，似乎含含糊糊地说了什么。因为声音太小，泽田言纲完全没听清，也没有想要深究的想法。  
  
经过这样一个不太愉快的小插曲，本来打算带着系去周围逛逛的兴致也没有了。“我要去书房，之后没什么要紧的事情不要来打搅我。”至于什么算是“要紧”的事项，之前已经详细地告知过了。“你暂时不要出门，就按照我之前说的，不要去不该去的地方，不要做不该做的事情，其他的话，随便你想做什么。看电视，玩游戏，都行。”  
  
客厅里有壁挂式的电视和游戏机，虽然他几乎没有用电视节目和游戏来消磨时间的闲暇，但这种家里必备的设备还是有的。偶尔他负责的作者来访，可能为了交流感情会一起打打游戏、看看电影什么的，所以那些搁在角落里落灰的机器勉强还没有因为长期的闲置而坏掉。  
  
系应了一声，看他转身要走，下意识地想要跟着，又好像是想起了他说“不要来打搅”，于是就顿在了原地。他没有再关注系的行动，走进了书房。  
  
书房算是他的半个工作地点，里面放了至少有五六个铁质的大书架，还有一些纸箱子。这里书籍的种类更多，不过和风格更加严谨专业的卧室书架不同，这里竟有整整两个书架上摆着满满当当的小说。  
  
他的眼里难得的出现了一些笑意，慢慢地抚摸过那些书脊上一个个熟悉的名字。  
  
不知不觉，都已经十年了。那群玩闹般地提出大胆念头的国中生已经成长为知名的作家，而他也从最初名不正言不顺的小责编，变成了Bongore出版社的副主编。  
  
虽说，现在的他们……已经不只是单纯的作家和编辑这样的身份了。  
  
办公桌上摆着一台笔记本，侧边整整齐齐地堆放着几本书，木雕的笔筒则与几株绿植凑在一块儿。摁下开机键，没一会儿就看到简洁规整的蓝色桌面。他习惯性地首先打开了邮箱，看到闪烁着红点的第一封邮件。  
  
发件人：Tuono。是意大利语“雷”的意思。  
  
这次居然是蓝波最快么……他含笑下载了附件，却在看到文件里满篇的错字后扶额。这孩子，总是这样粗心大意。  
  
说是这么说，他还是任劳任怨地点开了审阅模式。  
  
是新作里的武器设定……唔，总之先整理一下吧。他对照着屏幕上的文字，时不时要去翻看一会儿旁边书架的参考书籍。多亏手下这帮题材各异的作者，他的知识面远远超出了常人。枪械构造、火箭炮相关参数、地下基地防御系统设计，还有解剖学、基础法医学、体术常识……如果没有加上“编辑”这样的身份，这样奇怪的知识分布大概会被认为是什么混黑的角色吧。  
  
认真工作时时间总是过得很快。等泽田言纲被腹内的饥饿唤醒时，天已经黑透了。  
  
书房里的灯装了光敏传感器，在光线暗下来的时候就已经自动打开，结果他都没注意到时间的流逝。不过其他房间的灯可没有这个功能，所以他还是摸着黑走到客厅，正打算找开关，就看见一个立在那儿的黑影。  
  
泽田言纲顿在原地，脸上仍是一片镇定，心里却快速闪过“闹鬼”“入室抢劫”等种种猜测。在有所行动——比如大声呼救或者抄起手边的花瓶反抗——之前，他突然想起家里那位新添的成员。于是他首先开了灯，看到那头眼熟的棕发后稍稍松了口气：“怎么不开灯？”  
  
系慢慢转头看向他，眼神里有些委屈：“你没说要开呀。”  
  
泽田言纲再一次怀疑这只号称是最新型号的机器人的智商：“天黑了看不清东西，你自己不会想到要开灯？”  
  
“看得清啊。”系无辜地眨眼，“只要调节成夜视模式，就算是在弱光环境下也可以清晰成像。”  
  
泽田言纲无语。好吧，他都忘了，这家伙可不是人类。考虑到是“那边”出品……有这种功能也很正常。  
  
但是，看系的样子，难道……“你……就一直站在这里？”在他离开之后，一直维持着他离开前的模样？  
  
系点点头，又解释道：“我不会感觉累的。”  
  
“不是累的问题……我又没让你罚站，一直杵在这儿做什么？”泽田言纲微微瞥起眉，走到沙发那边坐下。果然，系乖乖地跟在他身后，瞄着他的神色，也犹豫着坐到他身边。  
  
“说过让你去做自己想做的事情了吧。没什么想做的吗？看电视，或者看书？还是说想出去玩？”放松地倒在柔软的靠垫上，泽田言纲偏头看向旁边那个把双手放在膝盖上、像小学生一样正襟危坐的机器人。  
  
“想做的事情？”系歪歪头，很干脆地回答，“想待在言纲身边！”  
  
听到对方明显高了一个八度的兴奋声音，泽田言纲简直想要扶额——好吧，他早该猜到的。他究竟在期待什么呢，就算智能度很高，毕竟也是个刚出厂的机器人，指望对方能立即找到自己的兴趣爱好实在是不太现实——不如说，如果系直接表现出对除了持有者之外的什么东西的强烈喜好，他才会怀疑是不是“那边”动了手脚。  
  
“如果暂时没什么自己想做的事情……那就先听我的好了。我让你做什么你就做什么。”  
  
距离把这只笨蛋机器人调教成功，大概还有很长一段路要走。  
  
4.  
  
有一只最先进型号的全职能智能机器人当闹钟，泽田言纲成功地按时起床。他睡觉不是很沉，也没有赖床的习惯——在睡眠质量正常的时候。所以只要系敲敲门，在门外喊他一声，他就能马上醒来。心情愉悦地享受着温度恰到好处的蜂蜜水，泽田言纲甚至觉得今天自己可以不用吃药了。  
  
……虽然等到这周六大概还是需要老老实实地去医生那里。  
  
下楼的时候看到前面银灰发色的男子，他略微提高声音打了个招呼：“Tempesta（岚）。”  
  
以“Tempesta”为笔名、本名为狱寺隼人的男子停下脚步，回过头来，严肃的脸上出现了一丝笑容：“十代目（第十任社长）！”  
  
“说了不需要那么麻烦的称呼的，隼人。”泽田言纲有些无奈，“就算一定要为了保证尊敬不愿意直呼我的名字，像Pioggia（雨）他们那样——”  
  
“哟，Boss！”从旁边的小路走过来的高大黑发男子，熟络地拍了下两人的肩膀，率先招呼了上司，然后才转向自己的同事，“还有狱寺！”  
  
“——直接叫老板（Boss）也行的。”  
  
真是说曹操曹操到。这个相当豪爽的家伙，就是以“Pioggia”为笔名，本名山本武，和狱寺隼人一起在泽田言纲手下工作的作者之一。  
  
说来也是巧合，作为编辑的泽田言纲，与手下直接负责的六位作者，这七人中竟有三人住在同一小区。狱寺隼人就住在泽田言纲楼下的对面，而山本则是在两人的隔壁单元楼。这么近的地理距离，也导致他们常常一起去上班。  
  
……简直就像是相约一起上学的中学生。  
  
不过，好歹也是那么多年的朋友，哪怕是臭着一张脸的狱寺隼人，对此大概也是乐见其成的。这幅场景，几乎就是十年前的翻版，让人恍然间觉得仿佛他们不是已经步入社会的成年人，而是那年无忧无虑的少年。  
  
只是，少了……  
  
泽田言纲突然停住了脚步。他按住太阳穴，只觉得眩晕感一阵阵袭来。  
  
“Boss？”“十代目？”雨和岚一左一右地扶住他，“您还好吗？”  
  
他闭上眼，缓了缓。“没事。”轻轻挣开两人，泽田言纲摇摇头，“只是老毛病又犯了。”  
  
果然，这次的惯例诊疗中还是让医生调整一下用药吧。  
  
进入出版社的大厦，坐电梯来到相应楼层，进入熟悉的办公室。办公室内部仍是那副奢华到让他不适的模样，可惜这是ボンゴレ（Bongore）一贯的传统，就算他是第十任的社长，也很难改变。  
  
打开电脑，处理着乱七八糟的文件，泽田言纲深深地叹了口气。  
  
说实话，坐上社长这种管理层的位置，是完全违背他的本来意愿的。如果不是因为他父亲和老社长那边的关系，他大概也不会被半强迫地推上这个位置。  
  
明明最开始，只是想做个编辑，让大家的书能顺利出版罢了……  
  
也算是一种妥协，除了社长之位，他还被允许玩票性质地担个副总编的职位，并且直接负责ボンゴレ旗下最著名的六位作者。这是他好不容易争取来的结果，就算饱受诟病也努力坚持了下来。当然，身兼两职肯定不是什么轻松的活计，多亏了他手下的作者兼朋友，替他分担了不少工作，他才能顺利地贯彻自己的想法。  
  
比如，在写书的同时还兼任总编与秘书的狱寺隼人。  
  
“这些是最新的财务报表，请过目。”  
  
泽田言纲把那份报表接过，只觉得这薄薄的纸张重若千钧。“辛苦你了，隼人。”  
  
为了这些琐碎的事务，狱寺隼人几乎将主职变成了编辑与秘书，写作反而成为副职。可是，他似乎从未后悔过。“能够作为十代目最信任的左右手，为您服务，是我一生的荣幸。”狱寺隼人已经不是十年前那个冲动的少年，时间磨砺了他的棱角，让他变得稳重、内敛，很少像以前那样直白而激烈地表达情绪。但此时，他冷静坚定的话语还是显露了他内心对自己所认同的“十代目”的诚挚情感。  
  
泽田言纲放下手里的报表，不去看上面的内容，注视着他的左右手：“可是……我总觉得，我是愧对你的付出的。我不是一个好Boss，总是要你过分地劳累……是不是应该给你安排更多的休假呢？”  
  
“感谢您的关心，十代目。但是，就算我现在立即休假，这份财务报表也是要您在今天下午两点前签字的。”忠诚似乎并不影响这位左右手看穿自家Boss的真实意图。  
  
……说真的，他实在不是很想面对报表上的天文数字。  
  
除了有职务在身的狱寺和山本（山本是负责对外联络的），其他作者通常都宅在家里写作，没事基本不会来出版社。在狱寺隼人通知他Nebbia（雾）正在大厅等着时，他还懵了一下：“哪个Nebbia？Chrome还是Mukuro？”  
  
“是Chrome。”  
  
他立即把笔记本电脑合上。“我马上过去。”  
  
他下了楼，果然看到紫发女性捧着茶水的优雅背影。“Chrome，最近身体还好吗？”  
  
紫发女性矜持地放下茶杯，开口的声音却与冷若冰霜的高傲外表截然不符：“Boss……谢谢Boss关心，已经好多了。”  
  
是很软糯可爱的声线。就像本人的性格一样。  
  
相对于某种意义上根本就是个变态的Mukuro，泽田言纲在对着完全是个软妹子的Chrome时态度要温和得多。“这次的稿子又是你来送吗……Mukuro那家伙，整天麻烦你跑腿。”  
  
“兄长大人他……”Chrome低下头，声音越来越小，“他只是不太喜欢出门……”  
  
Mukuro和Chrome，按照他们自己的说法，是一对双胞胎兄妹。相似的身形，同样的凤梨发型与稀有的紫色眼眸为这种说法增添了几分说服力。不过也有人猜测他们其实是同一人扮演的，至少泽田言纲从认识他们起就没见过他们同时出现。  
  
……搞不好就是同一人精分出来的呢。  
  
以Nebbia为笔名的双胞胎兄妹热爱灵异志怪的题材，在悬疑小说方面颇有建树，总能写出相当出人意料的结局，无愧于缥茫不定的“雾”的称号。  
  
作为女孩子的Chrome十分细心，给编辑省了不少功夫。通常，泽田言纲也只是会帮忙改动一些难以过审的元素，顺便学习些神秘学的知识。  
  
夕阳西下，坠落的太阳将天边的白云晕染上绚烂的金红。考虑到今晚的时间安排，泽田言纲难得地选择了准时下班，没有顾及那些累积的事务。对狱寺他们告了一声歉，泽田言纲匆匆回到自己的公寓房，刚打开门就闻到了饭菜的香味。  
  
厨房里的系似乎是听到了他开门的动静，转过头来：“言纲？你回来啦？”  
  
泽田言纲看着那个系着围裙手持锅铲的棕发人晃了一下神。记忆中似乎有哪个相似的身影与眼前的场景重叠，属于自己的声线却把他快速地唤回了现实。他反身关门，将自己的脚从皮鞋中解放：“不要走神，看着锅。”  
  
“我是最新型的机器人，才不会犯这种低级错……唔哦哦！着火了！”  
  
“赶紧把锅盖盖上！”连拖鞋都来不及换上，泽田言纲几步赶到厨房，和某个手忙脚乱的笨蛋一起灭火，顺便瞟了眼锅里——果然糊了。  
  
一番兵荒马乱之后，泽田言纲夺回了厨具的掌控权，一边清理锅里的焦糊物一边教育旁边老老实实低头听训的笨蛋机器人：“做事要专心，不要三心二意。”  
  
“……唔。”  
  
“倒油要适量。加入油之前要先把锅底的水分蒸干。”  
  
“……唔。”  
  
“要做别的什么事之前，除非有绝对的把握，最好先关火。这次只是油锅着火，下次要是炸了厨房，我可没余钱修。到时候你就等着睡一辈子沙发吧。”  
  
“……唔。对不起，言纲，我错了……”  
  
“没事。”泽田言纲叹了口气，把火关掉，转身揉乱了系的头发。看着机器人心情低落的模样，他也不忍心继续责怪下去了。软软的头发手感很好呢……咳咳，这不是重点。“要和我一起吃饭吗——不对，你能像人类那样进食吗？”  
  
“可以的。”系点点头，“我也有一部分生物的结构，除了充电之外，本来也是可以通过进食来获取能量……要看看吗？”  
  
说是这么说，他却已经动手撩起了自己的衬衫……没错，系还穿着自带的西服呢。  
  
泽田言纲猝不及防地看到了对方的腹肌，嘴角一抽，在系进一步动作之前果断地阻止：“不用了，我没兴趣复习人体解剖学。”  
  
尤其是在吃饭前，观看人类腹腔之类的节目也太倒胃口了。  
  
把角落里的折叠桌拖过来展开，摆上两把椅子，两人像家人那样围坐在同一张餐桌前吃晚饭。  
  
说起来，有多久没有和真正的家人在一起吃过饭了？好像在那件事之后，就没怎么和父母见过面了吧……泽田言纲甩甩头，努力地用别的事情转移了思绪。  
  
“菜是你自己买的？”他早就看见了冰箱里塞满的食材。  
  
系点头。“找到了很不错的货源呢。”  
  
“本来是说要带你去的……”没想到居然自己就找到了。他大概应该对对方的智商多抱有一点信心的，好歹是“最新型号”。  
  
虽说性格上有点马马虎虎，系的办事能力还是没话说的，一顿饭做得非常完美。饭后，本来按照约定是系做家务，不过泽田言纲还是以对方负责了做饭为由自己把洗碗的活揽了过来。  
  
“就算是饭后运动了。以后我累得不想动的时候，你再帮忙做家务吧。”  
  
睡前互道晚安。泽田言纲在关门前盯着系看了一会儿：“……明天，记得换件衣服。暂时先穿我的，换件休闲服。”  
  
日常穿这么正式的西装实在很奇怪。等周末，果然还是带这家伙去商场买点新衣服吧。  
  
家里来了个新成员，总是要多些开销的。还有说好的折叠床……看来他得努力赚钱了。寄回去的钱不能少，ボンゴレ社最近情况也不太好，还得偿还之前的欠款，要上哪儿弄钱呢？  
  
5.  
  
“什么？大哥要来？”泽田言纲有些错愕，“京子不来么……嗯，好，没关系的，我会安排。”  
  
挂掉电话，对上系疑惑的眼神，泽田言纲按了按额角：“过段时间家里有客人要来，今天有空帮我买点东西吧……等会儿我给你写个清单。”  
  
“是什么人？家人吗？”看样子系是听到那句“大哥”了。  
  
泽田言纲有些好笑。“不是家人。”顿了顿，又补充道，“不过，也是和家人差不多了。”  
  
说这句话的时候他敛了眸，微微转过脸，虽然仍是一副平静而不动声色的神情，却看上去比往常要柔和许多，那份掩不住的欣喜几乎要从眉梢流露出来。  
  
系是第一次看到他这幅模样，愣了一愣，才笑着问：“是关系很好吧？”  
  
“啊，从十一年前开始……”泽田言纲眼里含着笑意，说到一半，却突然住了口。“他难得来一趟，正好，把其他人都叫过来吧。”  
  
也确实难得人能聚的这么齐。  
  
泽田言纲所说的其他人，自然就是手底下那帮作者。Tempesta（岚）和Pioggia（雨）这两个就在同一栋楼，小少爷Tuono（雷）也就在附近的别墅区，要过来都是很方便的。但剩下的几位就不一样了。两位Nebbia（雾）住得稍远，泽田言纲还真不敢肯定他们会不会来，就算真的对方同意，大概也只会来一个。还有一位Nuvola（云），这位一直住在老家并盛，先不说日本与意大利的距离，单是对方那孤僻的性子，就不大可能同意这样的聚会。  
  
“而之前所提到的大哥……是Sole（晴），真名是笹川了平。”泽田言纲一边收拾东西一边顺口跟系说明这些事情。“京子是大哥的妹妹。这次她好像不打算跟过来。”  
  
“是喜欢的人吗？”系调侃道。  
  
“……算是，曾经喜欢过吧。”泽田言纲只当是这个情商过高的机器人太过八卦，迟疑了一瞬，含糊地回答。他是背对着系的，所以他并没有发现，系虽然说着调笑的话语，脸上的神情却有些不符合语气的冷淡。  
  
为了迎接远来的朋友，泽田言纲特地请了半天假。他让系待在家里帮他做些准备，自己则亲自前去机场接机。  
  
笹川了平是个身材高大的白发男子，有一身结实的肌肉。看上去不像个作者，倒像个保镖、打手之类的人物。不过他确实在写作之外还兼职一家健身房的教练，平日一直坚持锻炼。  
  
“哟，泽田！”笹川了平在看到泽田言纲的时候就大嗓门地喊了起来，甚至兴奋地挥动起手上沉重的行李箱，把周围人吓得半死。  
  
“许久不见，大哥。”在熟悉的人面前，泽田言纲到底绷不住一贯的冷淡神情，甚至那双金红色的眸子里也难得的显露出一些暖意来。这个以“晴”为笔名的男人确实拥有一种特质，如太阳般，教人忍不住心生温暖。不过……“请先把行李箱放下吧。”虽说以笹川了平对身体的控制力，绝对不会伤到人，但那些惊恐的无辜路人可不知道这一点。  
  
笹川了平表示自己已经吃过飞机餐，于是两人也不做停留，先是去确认了住地——笹川在这里也有一处房产，然后前往泽田言纲的公寓房。路上也不免聊一些近况，笹川了平说了许多并盛的事情，而泽田言纲一直在认真地听着，像是不愿意错过哪怕一丝一毫的讯息。  
  
站在家门口，泽田言纲敲了两下门——这是在系住进来之后逐渐养成的习惯。笹川了平疑惑地问：“家里有人吗？”  
  
泽田言纲才想起来，系的事情，他还没有和朋友们说过：“啊，有人的……不，仔细想想好像也不能算是人。”正打算介绍一下系的身份顺便吐槽一番生日时被坑的经过，门却突然开了。  
  
“言纲，欢迎回……”系依旧挂着那副欢快的笑容，似乎见到他的脸就是那么让他愉快的事情一样。可在视线转移到他身后的人之后，系却猛地收了声。  
  
而笹川了平也为这张脸而惊异起来：“这、这是……”  
  
泽田言纲知道这张同他一模一样的脸确实容易引起误会，正打算解释，系倒是先开口了：“笹川先生？”他一面喊着人，一面歪了歪头，“原来是你呢。”  
  
“原来”？泽田言纲正疑惑着，却见笹川了平露出一副恍然大悟的模样：“哦！你就是那个实力很强的拳击机器人吧，我先前在泡泡老师那里见过你！”  
  
“是我！虽然我不是专职拳击来着……”系一副被承认了的模样，很高兴地点点头，然后又拉住泽田言纲的袖子，“现在我是言纲的人哟！”  
  
泽田言纲被他突然的举动吓了一跳，还没想好怎样解释，就看到大哥一脸“你们感情真好呢”的欣慰神情，只好抽抽嘴角当做什么都没发生。  
  
……天然呆粗神经，大概也是晴的特质之一。  
  
也是多亏了这份粗神经，笹川了平完全没有对系的出身或者名字提出什么疑问，很自然地接受了对方的存在。  
  
吩咐系去准备晚饭，泽田言纲陪着远来的客人来到客厅，坐在沙发上聊天。寒暄几句，笹川了平终于进入正题：他大老远地跑过来，可不是单纯地为了交稿或者叙旧。  
  
“最近总觉得进展不太顺利。想来想去，还是在并盛待得太久了，对意大利的实际情况不够了解。”笹川了平烦躁地抓了抓头。他是写拳击相关题材的，从早年的热血拳场到后来的地下黑拳拳王。一开始他都是写国内的故事，但最新的一本发展到了国际。除去美国，黑手党盛行的意大利自然也是一个绕不过的点。说着，他捏紧了拳：“一定要找回以前的极限感！”  
  
“所以是打算来取材？”泽田言纲了然地点头，并且无视了对方十年如一日的奇怪口癖。  
  
“也是顺便出国旅游啦。”笹川了平挠头傻笑，完全没在意自己是在顶头上司面前说出了承认偷懒的话。  
  
当然泽田言纲也是不会在意这种事的。“正好我可以当导游。”  
  
“不用，不用！”白发男人连连摆手，“泽田你很忙的啦，我一个人就好。”  
  
“不行。”泽田言纲有些严肃地否决了笹川了平的想法，“意大利这边还是很危险的，毕竟黑手党可不是单纯的传说啊。虽说杰索家族……”他神情恍惚了一瞬。“……杰索家族的首领已经被政府制裁，但还是有很多其他的大小家族蠢蠢欲动，不能掉以轻心。”  
  
笹川了平点点头，但脸上还是一副不以为意的样子。泽田言纲皱了皱眉，正打算进一步劝说，却听到门铃的响动。  
  
“来啦——”系先他一步要去开门，被他出声制止：“我去吧，你继续看着锅。”朋友要来聚会的时候，他可不希望自家厨房突然炸了。  
  
门外是狱寺隼人和山本武。  
  
“哟，Boss！”  
  
狱寺隼人带着不高兴的神情拉扯了一下山本武的袖子，似乎是不太满意他随意的态度，而后对着泽田言纲恭敬地低头：“十代目，打扰了。”  
  
“没什么打扰之说，你们能来，我就很高兴了。”泽田言纲引着两人往里走，“大哥在客厅呢。”  
  
骤然见到多年不见的老友，几人都很高兴。笹川了平直接站起来，给两人一人一个“极限的拥抱”。山本武很高兴地回抱了对方，也同样“极限”地拍了拍笹川了平的背。狱寺隼人满脸的嫌弃，却没有拒绝。  
  
然后两人看向他：“Boss？”“十代目？”  
  
泽田言纲头痛得想揉太阳穴：“不，在机场就已经进行过这个仪式了。”顿了顿，他又说，“还有，现在不是工作中，就不用叫Boss什么的了。”  
  
狱寺隼人似乎是有些抗拒这个提议的——出于那份最纯粹的尊敬之情。不过山本武倒是从善如流地改口：“好啊，阿纲！”  
  
“是？”  
  
回答他的却是一个从身后传来的声音。系端着茶水，一脸无辜。  
  
谈话的几人猛然转头，在八道目光的注视之下，系茫然地后退了一步：“……怎么了？我只是听见有人在叫我？”  
  
泽田言纲最先反应过来：“系”和“纲”的发音都是Tsuna。这不是巧合，而是因为在给系起名字的时候他就偷了懒，只从自己的名字里拆了一半。  
  
于是他不得不把系是个机器人的事情给几人从头到尾地解释了一遍。  
  
“所以，你叫他——‘Tsuna’？”山本武摸了摸下巴，眉毛拧在一起，连惯常的笑容都敛去了。他转头看着在厨房里忙活的系。系在他们谈话的时候就已经走了，正在一边翻炒锅里的菜肴一边愉快地哼歌——五音不全的那种，跃动的火光映在他如琥珀般暖棕色的眼中。“你为什么要这样叫他？”  
  
“没什么原因，你知道我不擅长起名的。”泽田言纲耸耸肩，语气是有些刻意的轻松，“所以就把我的名字分给他一半。有什么问题吗？”  
  
“十代目！”狱寺隼人急急的开口，“您……是想起了那个人吗？”  
  
听到这句话，在场的人都变了脸色。  
  
泽田言纲的眼神骤然冷下来。“和他无关。”  
  
气氛陡然沉默。狱寺隼人张了张嘴，像是要说什么，却不知该如何开口。终于，门铃声打破了僵局。  
  
“嘿Vongola，好久不见。”蓝波·波维诺，也就是Tuono（雷），是个一头卷发的慵懒少年。意大利人普遍早熟，他才是初中生的年纪，看上去就像个成年人了。他长着一张花花公子的脸，仗着皮相和自学的一点调情手段在酒吧骗到了不少女孩子的欢心，也只有熟人知道，那副风流的外表下——  
  
——其实是个胆小鬼加爱哭鬼。  
  
Vongola（蛤蜊）这个称呼，大概源于泽田言纲任职的那家出版社：ボンゴレ（Bongore）。因为读音很像的缘故，小时候完全是个恶劣小鬼的蓝波就这么“蛤蜊”“蛤蜊”地叫上了，到现在也没改过口。  
  
蓝波懒懒散散地换了鞋，就打算进门。许是在门口听到了炒菜的声响，他有些疑惑又有些揶揄地问：“Vongola，你什么时候交的女朋友——”在目光转向厨房之后，他瞬间吓得哇哇大叫，“呜哇——两、两个Vongola？”  
  
于是又要给蓝波解释一遍。蓝波跑到系的跟前，很稀奇地盯着对方：“最新型号的么？真的，一点都看不出来机械的成分啊。”  
  
时常写科幻相关，他对这些高新科技产物都兴趣十足。  
  
大概是被那种仿佛下一刻就要上手拆解的目光看得有些发毛，系手一抖，被油星溅到。“哇啊！”  
  
蓝波退了一步，扭过头，似乎是不敢置信，“那边”出产的，最新型号的智能机器人居然会犯这么愚蠢的错误。又看一眼对方手上那个红印子，蓝波有些嫌弃地，换用日语小声嘀咕：“Dame Tsuna。”  
  
（注：“Dame”在日语中有“不能，不行，坏（应该是指水平不足）”的意思，在这里可以理解为“废柴，蠢货，笨蛋”，连起来就是“蠢纲”“废柴纲”这样的翻译。）  
  
好吧，他突然这么嘴贱，可能也有觉得看系顶着泽田言纲的脸犯蠢很好玩的因素在里头。在他的心目中，泽田言纲一直都是严厉、严肃、几乎永远不会犯错的长辈形象。  
  
蓝波突然不再使用意大利语就是不想让系听懂。但，可惜的是，系是能听懂日语的。事实上，泽田言纲同他交流多数时候是使用母语日语。那双湿漉漉的褐色眼睛里流露出有点受伤的神色，让蓝波也觉得不好意思起来——自己做得是不是有点过分。在犹豫着要不要道歉时，一个低沉的声音从他背后传来：  
  
“蓝波。”  
  
蓝波悚然回头，看到泽田言纲正站在他身后，脸色不是很好。泽田言纲越过他，走到系的身边，伸手按了按那个烫伤周边的皮肤：“痛不痛？”  
  
“好痛的。”系用软软的、接近于撒娇的语气抱怨着。  
  
“说了做事要专心。”说着教训的话，语气却不严厉。泽田言纲顺手把火关掉：“去用冷水冲一下。如果还疼，就撒点盐。”  
  
系依言照做。蓝波看着他们的互动，一副受不了的样子：“喂喂，Vongola，你不至于吧。像他这种类型的——”他指指正在洗手的系，“——被捅一刀都不会有事。”  
  
“蓝波。”泽田言纲有些不悦地提高了音量。“向他道歉。”  
  
蓝波不可置信地睁大了眼睛，似乎是不敢相信泽田言纲会选择维护那个家伙。然后他不满地撇嘴：“凭什么啊。”  
  
“起外号，还有刚刚的话。”泽田言纲双手环臂，声音里是不容置疑的意味。“这样很没礼貌，蓝波。”  
  
大概是看出来泽田言纲是真的有些动怒，蓝波妥协地低头。“对不起，系。”  
  
“没关系，我没生气啦。”系只是好脾气的笑笑。然后他拉拉泽田言纲的袖子。“言纲，你也别生气了。”  
  
于是就算告一段落。蓝波几次看向系：这个机器人确实拥有和泽田言纲完全一样的外表。若是不明真相的外人，大约会以为他们是同卵双胞胎。他们唯一的不同，大概也只有瞳色了——机器人系有着一双同真人无异的仿真琥珀色眸子，温暖，明亮，似乎时刻都洋溢着笑意；而泽田言纲却有一双艳丽得不似人类的耀眼焰色眸子，冷淡，平静，仿佛能一直看到人心底去。盯着系棕褐色的眼睛，蓝波突然打了个寒颤。  
  
“你叫他Tsuna，是真的把他当Tsuna了？”对于蓝波在无人的时候问他的这句话，泽田言纲只是摇头，再一次说出那句话：“和他没关系。”  
  
6.  
  
饭后的娱乐活动是——打游戏。几个大男人，在家里，好像也没有什么别的适合的活动。不然难道要玩昆特牌？  
  
挑了一款最经典的格斗游戏，选择对战模式，几人便在刀光剑影间展开了热血的拼杀。第二圈轮到泽田言纲的时候，他犹豫一会儿，选了个新角色。这个角色是很奇怪的，明明是近战类型，大招却是远程攻击。一般人都不大会喜欢这种混搭风格。  
  
而他的对手山本武，和前一轮一样，选了剑客。  
  
“你还真是喜欢剑呢。”每次游戏都盯着剑客角色不放。  
  
“哈哈，毕竟我的老爹是个剑客嘛。”  
  
山本武的父亲山本刚，曾经是个十分厉害的剑客——不过在儿子出生后不久就退隐了。现在是在并盛开了一家普通的寿司店，以超群的刀法出名。  
  
山本武也是因为一个意外才撞破了父亲曾经的剑客身份，还央着父亲学了两招。山本刚说他很有天赋，可惜运动方面他还是对棒球更感兴趣，于是很快又放下了。只是在小说里，他还是会忍不住描写剑客类的人物，将其作为主角的挚友或者帮助主角小队的神秘高手，倒也契合他常用的战国背景。  
  
下一波是狱寺隼人对战蓝波。蓝波选了机械师，而狱寺隼人选了一个扛着大炮的……大胸妹纸。狱寺隼人对远程武器，尤其是大威力的远程武器有种谜之热爱。这种热爱能让恐惧异性的他捏着鼻子选择女性角色，也能驱使他在自己的侦探小说里硬生生给主角配上一个用炸弹的（划掉）好基友（划掉）好朋友。  
  
再下一波本来是笹川了平和上一轮轮空的山本，但是由于完成了洗碗任务的系兴致勃勃地想要加入，山本便大方地把自己的机会让给了系。  
  
笹川了平选的是拳击手——这也是个对特定职业有执念的，而系没接触过这个游戏，就选了和泽田言纲一样的角色。“大哥，你稍微让着点，他第一次玩。”泽田言纲忍不住提了一句。笹川了平只是哦哦地应着，不过泽田言纲知道按照对方的性格，一旦热血上头肯定是想不到要手下留情的事情。  
  
‘希望系抗打击能力不要太差……’他也只能这样祈祷了。  
  
一分钟后，屏幕上跳出“K.O.”。笹川了平懊恼地抓抓头发，然后豁达地笑了：“很厉害啊，系！”  
  
系摸摸后脑勺：“啊，只是侥幸啦……”  
  
其他人都很不可思议：这种熟练度，真的是第一次玩？！  
  
泽田言纲勾起嘴角，意外的同时，心里竟升起一种诡异的骄傲：我们家孩子，能不厉害吗？人家可是最新型号的智能机器人！  
  
藉此，系也是很成功地融了进来。泽田言纲的朋友们都是很好相处的人，并不会因为对方不是人类而产生什么偏见。  
  
这场“聚会”一直持续到晚上九点。怕太晚回去出事，众人陆续告辞，最后只留下泽田言纲和系一起收拾残局。  
  
系在旁边瞥着自家持有者的神情，问：“言纲今天很高兴？”  
  
“啊。”泽田言纲也不否认。“很难得有这样的机会，和朋友们在一起。”  
  
接着是沉默。过一会儿，系又开口了：“他们都喜欢叫你阿纲（Tsuna）呢。”就算是蓝波，也不会一直叫那个外号，有时候会叫“阿纲”，“纲哥”之类的。也只有狱寺隼人会坚持叫十代目。  
  
“嗯，怎么？”  
  
“言纲，为什么要给我这个名字？”  
  
泽田言纲停下手中的活儿。他把抹布随手搭在椅背上，目光避开了系。“……就像我之前提到的那样，没什么特别的原因。我不擅长起名，就分了一半的名字给你。”  
  
系没有就此满足，而是不依不饶地问：“那为什么是这一半？为什么是Tsuna（纲）而不是Kogoto（言）？”  
  
泽田言纲在这句话之后突然转过身来。他死死地盯着系，看上去是真的生气了，可那双赤金的眸子里尖锐的东西在触及系棕褐色眼睛的一瞬便如同见到阳光的冰锥那样，消融得无影无踪。“为什么是这一半……”他扭过头，冷笑了一声。那笑声里的嘲讽不像是对着系，更像是对着自己的。“因为，没有人会那样叫我。他们要么是以职务或者姓氏相称，要么是叫我‘阿纲’，‘纲君’之类的。除了某人之外，没有人会叫我‘言’。”  
  
这个情感模块异常发达的机器人应当看出来了。他完全不想继续这个话题。可是、该死的，系好像完全不知道什么叫适可而止。“‘某人’是谁？是……真正的‘Tsuna’吗？”  
  
升腾而起的怒火被后面的这句话抹消了。“哪有什么真的假的……”泽田言纲盯着自己的鞋尖，“好了，你问得够多了。”  
  
他想，他确实不应该和系说这些话题。他就不该和任何人谈起那个人，这样，他也不会再次见到他。  
  
7.  
  
他是躺在草地上的。柔软的草叶轻轻地挠着裸露在外的手臂，暖而湿润的和风携着泥土的清香拂过他的脸庞。  
  
湛蓝的天空映入他的双眼，连同丝丝缕缕的浮云。他很久很久没有见过这样蓝的天，也很久很久没有像这样躺在草地上了。但天空的色彩，还有那种独特的、带着土腥味的湿气，仍悄悄地藏在他的记忆某处，在这种时候就如此清晰地展现出来。  
  
他懒懒地躺着，脑子里并不思考任何事情，只是专心致志地观察流云莫测的变幻，仿佛能就这么躺一整天。  
  
但终于还是有人要来打搅他了。他感觉到有一个阴影突然罩在自己身上，然后身下的草叶动了一动——是有人坐在了他身旁。他感觉自己的胳膊被戳了戳，然后一个男孩子清亮的声音便响了起来：  
  
“怎么每次都躺在这里呀。”  
  
省略了称呼和主语，这样含混而随意的说话方式，显然是对着最熟悉的人。  
  
他想去看一看来人，但躺着的姿势让这个行为变得极为不方便，于是他只是在脑子里转过一圈就放弃了这个想法。他有些想不起来这个人是谁。事实上，他觉得自己的记忆都像是蒙上了一层薄薄的雾，他是谁，他为什么在这里，都记得不分明了。但他并不为现状而恐慌，只觉得这好像就是理所当然的。而他也不知怎的，就认定了来人是他认识、甚至于熟识的存在。  
  
“累。”他低低地回应了一句。眯起眼，似乎是在感受肌肉间跳动的酸痛，但到底感受不到，反更觉得一身的懒意往脑袋上涌，逐渐侵袭了他的意识。“……在外面活动，总是累的。”  
  
他身边的男孩看着他慵懒的样子笑了笑。“你在外头总是板着个脸，严肃得很。他们都说你看上去可靠，谁知道私下里是这副模样？”说着还伸手去揉他的头发。手指在发间穿梭，暖意挨着头皮传来，这是一种极其私密的，表达亲昵的方式。  
  
“别闹。”他捉住男孩的手，坐了起来，正对上男孩的眼睛。男孩棕褐色的眼睛又大又圆，柔和而清澈，像是鹿一样，宁静，无辜，纯洁而包容。配上那一头乱糟糟的柔软头发，整个人看上去和那些食草的小动物没什么区别，天真，无害，纯粹。  
  
为什么这样一个人不像外面那些人一样，既不畏惧他，也不仇恨他，亦不崇拜他呢？  
  
为什么他看到这个人，竟产生了要与他拥抱的冲动呢？  
  
男孩看到他坐起来，满足而狡黠地笑起来。“总算愿意起来了？老躺在草地上对身体不好的，有露水，湿气重，容易感冒。”男孩絮絮叨叨地说着，不知何时就拉住了他的手。一向不喜欢别人的亲近举动的他，却没有想要把那只手甩开，反倒仍由对方拉着。  
  
男孩——说是男孩，其实已经有十四五岁的模样。男孩的手兼有少年的骨节分明与孩童的细腻柔软，从掌心出不断地有热力传过来。那是一股叫人安心的热量。  
  
“这里没有感冒的。”关注着那股热量，他只抓住了男孩话中的一个关键词。“在这里不会生病。”  
  
男孩没有接话。男孩只是仰望着突然阴沉下来的天，嘟囔：“这里也应该没有坏天气吧，为什么还会下雨？”  
  
男孩拉着他的手，开始向某个方向奔跑。他只是跟着男孩，模模糊糊地想着：现在的他好像是和男孩一般高的。  
  
但是——本应如此的。  
  
有个声音这样告诉他。那是几乎要刻入灵魂的本能，让他无法升起一点怀疑的念头。  
  
他们在雨真正落下来之前找到了避雨的地方。那是一间二层的小洋房，一砖一瓦都透露着让他要落泪的熟悉感。于是他没有任何疑虑，毫不犹豫地和男孩一起推门进去，跟着男孩熟门熟路地闯进二楼的某个房间。  
  
占据了三分之一空间的单人小床说明这多半是卧室。  
  
‘是我的卧室。’突然闪过这样的念头。他皱着眉，在心里做了更改。‘是我们的卧室。’  
  
他们各自扯过一张垫子，在矮桌前坐下。男孩大口大口喘着气，似乎是对剧烈运动很不拿手的样子。相反地，他却是气息平静，坐得端端正正。  
  
男孩不知从哪里变出了两杯热牛奶。“不喜欢牛奶……”男孩苦着脸抱怨，“但想不起来还有什么热的东西了。也不想喝茶，晚上会睡不着的。”  
  
他对牛奶没什么特别的看法，只是看着男孩喝药一样的痛苦神色，也开始觉得口中的液体变得难以下咽。等好不容易喝完，身上也暖和起来。“去厨房弄点吃的吧，然后一起洗澡！”男孩兴致勃勃地提议。  
  
所谓的弄点吃的是直接从冰箱里拿现成的汉堡。没有用厨房。男孩是不会下厨的，他看着那些厨具，也莫名地觉得自己不该会做饭。  
  
在浴室，他们脱下身上脏兮兮的、被汗水浸透的短袖和运动裤，把底部已是半黑的白袜子随手扔到一边。升腾的水汽逐渐朦胧了视线。他虚着眼望向背对着他的男孩的躯体。那副躯体在水雾中也显得不那么分明了，他一时觉得那躯体是瘦弱而苍白的，一时又觉得上面有了肌肉的痕迹，布满大大小小的伤疤。  
  
“发什么呆呢？”男孩取下花洒，笑嘻嘻地对着他。他在水流喷过来之前闭上了眼，感觉到水流冲进头发的间隙，在皮肤上流淌的感觉。他感觉到男孩在抚摸和揉搓他的头发和脸颊，动作很温柔。过了一会儿，他又恍惚觉得那分明是自己的手。  
  
花洒移向别的地方去了。他把脸上的水抹掉，睁开眼，看到男孩放大的脸。男孩把双臂绕过他的身体，以便让水流冲洗他的背部。这个动作看上去很像是拥抱。然后他将其变成了现实：他也伸出自己的双臂，揽住男孩的腰，让两人湿漉漉的身躯紧紧地贴在一起，又用下巴扣住对方的肩膀。现在他能确认了，与他紧贴着的这具躯体，是他再熟悉不过的，他甚至能说出每一道疤痕的来历。瘦削，却绝不虚弱；肌肉的纹理中，蕴含着难以预料的爆发力。  
  
男孩似乎完全没想到他会这么做，手抖了一下，水流从他们的颈侧擦过，喷洒到后面的镜子上。镜面的水雾被水流洗去，不再成为遮挡。于是他看到了自己的脸：  
  
那是一张，和男孩一模一样的脸。  
  
“言？”是男孩疑惑的声音。  
  
在那个名字被男孩叫出来的瞬间，他的身体颤抖了一下。刻意封存的记忆猛然涌出，尖叫着嘶吼着要撕破理智的牢笼。然后，他就像别人称呼他那样，称呼这个男孩：  
  
“……阿纲。”  
  
一个人怎能有两样身份呢？两个魂灵，怎能共生于同一具躯体呢？  
  
“纲……纲……”他无法再用平时那种平静到漠然的语气说话了。他无法克制地在话语里泄露出乞求的意味。“不要出去。不要到外面去。就待在这里，待在这里……”  
  
唯有在这里，在这个想象出来的空间，他们才得以共存。  
  
才能，拥抱彼此。  
  
“言。”他听到男孩的声音。温和，却不容置疑。“不可能的。你知道，不可能的。”  
  
水雾，镜子，浴室……周围的一切都化为破碎的色块，迅速地消失殆尽。终于，只剩下一无所有的纯白空间。  
  
“……对不起。”  
  
男孩回抱住他，不断地重复着对不起。他闭上眼，忍不住流出泪来。  
  
他好像又陷入了恍惚之中，再次睁眼时，他发现他环抱着自己，口中在喃喃着：“对不起……对不起……对不起……”好像从一开始，就只有他一人，自导自演。  
  
泽田言纲从梦境中惊醒。他怔怔地盯着天花板，下意识地伸手抹了一把眼眶：干的。  
  
他躺了大概十多分钟，突然从床上一跃而起，半跪在书柜旁边。连开灯都顾不上，只借着月光能够勉强看清书籍上的字，他慢慢地摸索过去，终于找到了他想找的：标注着“一”至“六”的，黑色的笔记本。  
  
手指触及书脊，却突然失去了将其取出的欲望。好像有什么一下子抽走了他的全部力量，他的额头靠在了“三”和“四”上，像是要从这神秘的本子中汲取点什么，来弥补他将要耗尽的生命力。  
  
他静静地想着梦境的结局。“纲”终究还是和“言”分开了。离开的那人究竟落得了怎样的下场？  
  
忽然惶恐起来。泽田言纲支撑着书架让自己站起，起立的瞬间就觉得头晕目眩。他扶着书架的隔板移动到门口，哆嗦着手好不容易才打开门。小心地关好门，他又慢慢地往客厅走，拖鞋拖沓着地板发出沉闷而规律的噪声。他原本只是想给自己弄一杯热水，顺便服些药。烧水壶在厨房，要去厨房肯定得经过客厅。他的脑袋昏昏沉沉，竟忘了客厅还睡着人，而那人是不可能不被他吵醒的。  
  
“言纲，怎么了？”系看上去不像是刚醒过来，扶住他歪歪倒倒的身体，暖棕色的眼睛里满溢着关心与担忧，“发生了什么事情？你要去哪里？”  
  
眼前青年的身形似乎逐渐与男孩的模样重合了。他翕动着嘴唇，不经意地，让那两个音节漏了出来：“阿纲（Tsuna）……”  
  
“嗯？”系不明所以地看着他。  
  
他张开双臂拥住面前的青年，把脸埋进对方的颈窝。  
  
你已从少年长成青年，是否意味着，你始终和我一同成长？是否意味着，你的生命，并未永久地停留在十四岁的那个夏天？  
  
8.  
  
致我敬爱的母亲：  
  
见字如晤。近日可安好？时近深秋，听闻日本东京一带又遭遇了几次寒潮，温度降得厉害，母亲若要出门，切记多添些衣物。至于我这里，意大利到这时节照旧是很冷的，不过室内一直维持着供暖，也不觉得难捱。  
  
工作一切都很顺利。与朋友们也一直维持着联系，在前几日因为大哥的到来刚举行过聚会，大家的感情仍和十年前一样好。  
  
药是按时吃的。也定期去心理医生那里。医生说我的情况已经好了很多，只是还需要定时检查，防止复发罢了。根据老师的意见购进了机器人，有机器人照料，独居时也不至于突然发病而无人知晓，母亲尽可放下心了。  
  
……  
  
……  
  
您的孩子，ツナ（Tsuna）  
  
将草稿上的内容小心地誊写到信纸上，吹干墨水，折叠后装入信封，封口。这一系列动作泽田言纲都做得很仔细，仿佛是在完成一个极为庄重的仪式；偏偏他的神色又极温柔，与那样郑重的行动对比，形成一种矛盾又和谐的奇异美感。  
  
与主人共享同样外貌的机器人一直在旁边观看了全过程。系深褐色的眸子专注地将全部视线集中于他的持有者身上，一眨也不眨地，只偶尔无意地瞥一眼信纸。很难想象他心里究竟想着什么，也或许他是什么都没想，只是在发呆？  
  
“系。”泽田言纲叫了一声机器人的名字，“等会儿替我把信送到邮局去……你知道邮局在什么地方吧？顺便，帮我把钱也一并转了，比例就按照我先前和你说过的那样。”  
  
系点头一一答应。他见泽田言纲在吩咐完后又是一副要出门的模样，疑惑地问：“言纲，你要去哪里？”  
  
泽田言纲取下衣帽架上的呢子大衣披在身上，听到系的疑问，顿了顿，用很平静的声音回答：“去看医生。”  
  
“言纲生病了吗？”  
  
“嗯。”他有些敷衍地应付。但是，大约是听出了对方话语里的担忧，他在真正出门之前，还是仿佛不经意地补充了一句：“只是些小毛病，不用担心。”  
  
泽田言纲在路边用手机叫了一辆车。路边的景色从几层以至于十几层高的公寓楼变成华美的独栋别墅，最后演进为大量的绿植。这是真正的豪宅区，是蓝波那样的富家小少爷也无法涉足的地方。住户非但有钱，还需得有极高的身份地位。  
  
他所要拜访的“医生”并没有专门的诊所。每次治疗，都是在医生家中完成的。而医生的家，就在这片区域。  
  
礼貌地告别司机，他穿过长长的小径，先用一张特制的磁卡打开庭院的大铁门，等走到门前又再次停步，开始在衣服内袋摸索。他没有按旁边的门铃，因为他知道那样式好看的东西只是虚有其表：房子的主人根本没有耐心自己来开门。所以他早就配好了钥匙，自己打开，在门口换上拖鞋。  
  
这栋别墅整体上是巴洛克的风格，构型自由大胆，在室内可以看到许多繁复华美的雕饰。他盯着大厅里那幅大约是新换上的、教皇的油画看了半天，总觉得画面上慈祥又威严的老人看上去有几分眼熟。仔细研究一番，他得出结论：原来那老人的发型与胡子的样式竟与著名的物理学家爱因斯坦有几分神似。  
  
通常这些住在别墅里的富人们总是喜欢养些仆从的，但这房子的主人绝不在其列。偌大的屋子里，没有什么人活动的踪迹，便显得有些阴森。  
  
他最终在二楼西边的一个房间里发现了这里唯一的人的踪迹：高大的西服男人双手环臂倚在窗边，帽檐压得很低却遮不住两边蜷曲的黑色鬓角——那几乎是某种决定性的身份标识。男人饲养多年的绿色蜥蜴在他的帽檐上待着，似乎是察觉到来人的动静，转过脑袋，安静地看向来客。  
  
泽田言纲站在门口，敲了敲门框算是正式告知自己的到来：“作为医生，好歹换一身白衣罢……Reborn？”  
  
靠在窗边的男人——或者说Reborn——勾起唇，露出一个应该是表示不屑的冷笑：“杀手当然该穿黑衣。”  
  
好吧。泽田言纲耸耸肩，并不打算和只是暂时客串医生的老师对着干。  
  
这里大概需要首先介绍一下Reborn。Reborn这个人，身份有些复杂。他既是Bongore出版社的重要一员，又是Bongore总部的重要成员。同时，他还曾担任过泽田言纲的家庭教师。  
  
系这个“生日礼物”，就是Reborn忽悠着他买下的。哪怕看上去挺蠢，系好歹也是个标准的“全职能型人形智能机器人”，单从全称上就能看出，其拥有导致高价的一切元素，绝对算奢侈品中的奢侈品。被昔日的老师这么半卖半送地强制消费，害得他一时间财政吃紧，又不愿短了寄给母亲的钱，结果就是连买张折叠床的钱都没有。  
  
喜欢自称杀手的Reborn会的东西相当之多，让人简直怀疑他唯一的弱点就是不能自己生孩子。医生当然不是他的主职，家庭教师也不是，不过由于种种原因，暂时地，只有他能担当泽田言纲的主治医生。  
  
“最近情况如何？”  
  
“头痛稍微缓解了一些吧，睡眠还是很成问题。总是做一些记不住内容的梦，睡眠质量很差。”  
  
“记忆？”  
  
“还是……有点混乱。每天早上醒来都怀疑自己是不是忘了点什么。不过只要吃过药就会好很多，到大约九十点钟，基本上能完全清醒过来。”  
  
“确定没有忘记什么重要的事情？”  
  
“没有。”虽说确实能感觉到有点记忆的缺失，比如他就记不起来Reborn楼下那副教皇的画是什么时候换上的了，明明看其陈旧发黄的边角以及画框上落灰的状况，应该已经挂在那里很久了。不过这些都是无关紧要的小事，也不必特地说明吧？  
  
“好。那么下一项，还能看到不该看到的东西吗？或者听到奇怪的声音？”  
  
“……好像，没怎么出现过了。”  
  
他刻意隐瞒了梦见过那个人的事情。Reborn似乎一无所觉，只是认真地在本子上记录。随后都是一些很琐屑的问题，泽田言纲并不完全理解它们的意义，不过还是老老实实地一一回答。  
  
“最近和狱寺他们相处得怎么样？”  
  
“还好，就和往常一样。”  
  
“没有吵架？没有起冲突？”  
  
他眼帘微垂，想起了朋友们问起“Tsuna”这名字时的事情。然后他的右肩微微地动了一下——是一个很细微的动作，几乎无法被常人察觉。“没有。”  
  
“嗯……除了狱寺他们，最近和日本那边的朋友交流过吗？”  
  
“恭弥吗？没有，怎么了？”  
  
Reborn耸耸肩。“嘛，就算隔得距离远了，还是要和朋友多联系啊，不然关系会越来越疏远的。”虽然是很有道理的话语，但总觉得好像是在敷衍地掩饰着什么。“那么，和骸（Mukuro）见过面吗？”  
  
“没有，倒是最近和Chrome见过一面，谈交稿的事情。”  
  
“只见了Chrome？”  
  
“是，只有她。怎么？”  
  
“没什么。你和了平碰过面了吗？”  
  
“大哥？嗯，之前才去机场接他的。”  
  
“他和你说过来这里的目的吗？”  
  
“是，为了取材，关于意大利地下拳场的资料……有什么问题吗？”  
  
“他是这样跟你说的？确定他只是这么说的？”再三追问确认后，Reborn将本子翻过一页，用笔尾敲了敲纸面，突兀地问：“记得Vongola吗？”  
  
“ポンゴレ（Bongore）？”泽田言纲觉得莫名其妙，“我工作的地方，我能不记得吗？”见Reborn的表情很严肃，他略微茫然地扬起眉，终于谨慎地决定根据记忆描述：“ポンゴレ是一家混合型的跨国公司，经营范围以高新技术产业为主，也涉及不少传统行业，市场范围横跨四个大洲，总部设在意大利，在日本、美国、爱尔兰等多个国家设有分部，也有很多同名的分公司。作为综合型出版社的ポンゴレ社正是旗下的一个公司，也是我现在任职社长的地方……怎么了吗？”  
  
Reborn深深地看了他一眼，在本子上记了几笔，又问：“那，还记得泽田纲吉吗？”  
  
几乎在那个禁忌的名字出口时，他的脸色就瞬间煞白下来。他死死地捏着拳头，因为无法控制过于激动的情绪，额头上渗出细密的冷汗：“……你们不都说，他是不存在的么。”  
  
他从喉咙里一点一点地挤出了这句话。  
  
“当然是不存在的，这世界上只存在着一个Tsuna。希望你没有再‘见到’他，你知道的，这可是情况恶化的前兆。”Reborn合上本子，好像没看到他的模样似的，神情依旧冷淡，“等会儿和我去里间——按常规，心理疏导。”  
  
Reborn所做的疏导是以谈话和催眠为主。从床上爬起来的时候泽田言纲皱着眉狠狠揉了揉太阳穴。每次做完催眠都像是早上刚醒来的状态，头痛欲裂，记忆紊乱，这让他很反感每周一次的心理诊疗。但他也知道自己的病若是不小心很容易复发，甚至于伤害到周围的人，只好坚持下去。好在Reborn是习惯在催眠后做遗忘的那种医师，不至于让他再承受额外的记忆负担。  
  
诊疗的尾声自然是配药。Reborn给他配的药有好几种。除了他吃惯了的那种长条形的药盒，这次还有一个约十厘米高的药瓶。瓶身的标签只显示了名称，却没有规格、适应征之类的说明，显得不太正规。“是Vongola的新产品，特效药，还没有正式投入生产，你算是捡了个便宜。”注意到泽田言纲的疑虑，Reborn随口解释道。  
  
告别时，Reborn突然又叫住了泽田言纲。黑西装的医生鸦羽色的眼睛直直地盯着他，仿佛要一直看到他的内心：“真的，没有忘记什么吗？”  
  
“你认为我确实忘记了什么吗？”泽田言纲不明白对方反复问这个问题的目的。但是，如果他真的忘了什么，为什么Reborn不直接告诉他呢？  
  
Reborn没有直接回答：“你有多久没有记日记了？”见他沉默，黑西装的男人压了压帽檐，用告诫的语气劝说他：“回去之后，有时间看看吧。在你情绪稳定的时候，最好让机器人看着你，防止出现意外。”他点头应下。  
  
Reborn默默地看着他低下头换鞋，在他准备离开的时候，仿佛不经意地随口道：“家光要回来了。你不去见见他吗？”  
  
泽田言纲身体猛地一僵。他扶着门框慢慢地站起来，背对着自己的老师，用压抑而平静的声音说：“我和他，就算见面也没什么好说的。”  
  
泽田言纲离开的样子颇有几分落荒而逃的意味。他不知道自己在恐惧着什么，但他此时迫切地想要回到家里去。回到那个破旧却宁静的小公寓房，回到那个不再是只有他一人的家。  
  
要叫车，必须要走到大路那边。路上很突兀地下起了雨，他只好低下头加快脚步，与三两路人一起暗暗抱怨这阴晴不定的鬼天气。却在半路上被拦住了：“言纲！”  
  
伸过来的雨伞立即挡住了头顶的雨滴。一抬头，便看到熟悉的面容：与自己一模一样的脸，与自己截然不同的暖棕色眼睛。还有不属于自己的担忧神色。  
  
“你怎么来了？”  
  
“因为言纲没带伞，所以我来给言纲送伞了。”是很符合系的性格的回答。系低头要从他手里接过装着药盒的塑料袋，温热柔软的指尖触碰到他冰凉的手，他摇摇头低声拒绝，系也没有坚持。为了让那把不算大的单人伞能够遮住两个成年男人，系紧紧地挨着他，身体的温度透过接触的地方传来。  
  
在系去牵他的手时，泽田言纲没有试图甩开。或许是知道系是为了避免他继续淋雨，或许只是因为系的手太温暖。他听着系唠唠叨叨的啰嗦话语，受寒的身体开始忽冷忽热，脑袋也一抽一抽地痛。在这样的状况下，他觉得自己的意识逐渐地变得恍惚，竟又要将身边的人当成是另外一个自己。  
  
他垂下眼，盯着路面，脚步机械地迈着。‘Reborn，如果你一定要让我分清现实与幻想……那么，为什么又要让第二个Tsuna来到我的身边？’  
  
回到家，系以难得强硬的态度推着他进了浴室：“要赶紧洗个热水澡！你淋了雨，会感冒的。”  
  
热水稍微缓解了头痛却加重了恍惚。他在浴室里对着镜子审视自己的身体，不知怎么的又想起了那个梦。他长久地注视着镜子里那张充满疲惫的、苍白的脸，双手撑着镜面，闭上眼睛，身体不受控制地做出一个诡异的举动：他将唇贴了上去。他尝到淡而无味的水和不断渗透的冷，直至双唇被冰冷的镜面冻到麻木，才慢慢地离开。  
  
等他擦着头发出来时，系正端着一碗姜汤往桌子那边走。等他开始喝姜汤，系又一次离开，回来时手上拿着一个小药瓶：“言纲，吃点药吧。我听见你在打喷嚏。”  
  
才洗完澡，疲惫和眩晕都在争先恐后地往上冒。泽田言纲撑着额头，用有些沙哑的声音含混地应了一声。系慢慢地拧开瓶盖，从里面倒出仅剩的药片，却突然愣住了。  
  
“……言纲，这是什么？”  
  
泽田言纲昏昏沉沉的大脑并没有意识到危机的迫近。他迟钝地抬起头，虚了虚眼才看清系手上究竟拿的是什么：是那个贴着“感冒药”标签的小白瓶，和被倒出来的、圆润光滑的白色药片。  
  
感冒药……感冒药？！泽田言纲突然反应过来：“等一下！”因为过于急切，甚至有些破音。他伸手去抢那药片，被系下意识地躲开。  
  
系盯着手里的药片，声音有些抖。“这、这根本不是感冒药吧？这种气味……”  
  
到这一步大概也是瞒不过去了，毕竟系的监测功能和知识库都比人类要强大得多，估计要不了多久就能自己识别出来。泽田言纲苦笑一声，坐了回去。而且……也没什么好瞒的。  
  
“喹硫平。”他扭过脸，淡淡地说。“那是喹硫平。”  
  
系愣了一下。他好像是知道这种药物的，专业而谨慎地询问：“双相障碍，抑郁症……还是精神分裂症？”看他的神情，似乎倾向于第二个选项。因为就泽田言纲平时的表现来看，似乎没有明显的躁狂发作，也没有言语或者行为的异常，倒是偶尔会有些失眠。  
  
“Spaltungsirresein（精神分裂）。”泽田言纲用德语说出了那个单词。在坦诚的瞬间，他感到一种仿佛是被确认将赴死的坦然和平静，又有一种不知从何而生的巨大的荒谬感。他偏着头不去看系的神情，双手交叠搁在腹前，身体无力地瘫在椅子上，却是下意识地做出了抗拒外界和自我防护的姿态。“偏执型的精神分裂，严重的迫害妄想。”  
  
“言纲……”系担心地唤着他的名字，上前几步，轻轻握住了他的手。  
  
他好像完全没感觉到似的，没有拒绝，却也没有任何的回应。只是自顾自地继续说下去：“我在十四岁的时候被诊断出来这种病症，直到现在，幻觉已经消失，梦境和记忆却仍然折磨着我。”  
  
“——我看见了不该存在的人，怀疑了不该怀疑的人，伤害了不该伤害的人，所以，我成为了一个疯子。”  
  
“言纲！”系有些急切地呼唤着他的名字。系伸手抱住他的腰，就像那一晚他抱住系那样。“不是你的错，不是你的错。你只是生病了，言纲，你只是病了。”  
  
他没有回答，安静地让视线落在虚无的空处。许久，他才用有些虚渺的声音说：  
  
“……嗯，是啊。我病了。”

  
  
【注：关于精神分裂和多重人格的对比  
  
精神分裂症  
  
是一种严重的精神障碍，特征表现为思维、知觉及行为上的紊乱。有三类症状：阳性症状、阴性症状以及认知功能损害。  
  
阳性症状包括妄想、幻觉、言语异常、行为异常（文中主要涉及前两项）。妄想中最常见的是迫害幻想，认为有人要害自己。其他还有影响妄想、自我意义妄想、躯体妄想等，文中不涉及，暂不详述。幻觉包括幻听、幻视、幻触、幻嗅、幻味（常见程度由高到低）。患者即使接受了充足的药物治疗，仍可能出现幻觉。但许多患者都能在幻觉出现时具备一定水平的功能，并能与现实保持一些接触。  
  
阴性症状包括情感迟钝、快感缺乏、意志减退、情感淡漠、言语贫乏和精神运动迟滞。本文中基本不涉及。  
  
认知功能损害包括视觉及言语学习和记忆功能障碍、注意力不集中、信息加工速度（理解信息的速度）下降、抽象推理能力及执行力（解决问题及做决定的能力）受损。本文中基本不涉及。  
  
文中提到的是精神分裂症的一种亚型：偏执型精神分裂。症状是有迫害和恐惧性质的妄想/幻觉，认知功能损害和阴性症状不明显。  
  
解离性身份障碍（多重人格）（DID）  
  
患者拥有两种或两种以上不同的人格，每种都各有其自身的思想、情感以及行为。一种人格对另一种人格支配下的行为毫无知觉，而每种人格都能正确认知环境，并与之互动。这种有效与环境沟通的能力正是多重人格不同于精神分裂症的地方。由于种种原因，DID作为诊断范畴的科学地位并未被很好地确立，换句话说，并不是医师都认为DID是一种可靠的诊断。甚至有研究数据表明，患者可能因为治疗师的暗示（或探索）而制造出交替人格。  
  
DID的支持者认为，DID是由于“人格整合”的正常发展过程中失败引起的。这种失败被假定是由于在关键发展期的创伤性经历和有问题的照料者-孩子关系造成的。最普遍的创伤是童年期遭受的身体虐待和/或性虐待。不过，并不是所有解离症状都由创伤引起。在一个抽样调查中，创伤暴露只能说明4.4%的解离症状。坚持DID创伤后模型的治疗师认为，人们以交替人格的形式“分割”对创伤的反应。即使患者本人并未意识到，但其不同行为表明存在交替人格的可能。  
  
目前还没有DID的对照药理实验的研究，但临床报告表明，抗抑郁药治疗可能有效。  
  
以上资料均来自于《变态心理学》，Pearson的版本。作者是Deborah C. Beidel, Cynthia M. Bulik & Melinda A. Stanley。  
  
最后申明三点：  
  
第一，本文只是一篇娱乐性质的小说，为了情节需要等等原因，并不能保证完全的真实科学，请不要因为本文对以上两种精神疾病产生错误想法。  
  
第二，本文还有很多未揭露的信息，有些“矛盾”是刻意给出的，请不要因为这些“bug”急着弃文啊。（换句话说，请不要我说什么就信什么，按照以往的经历，会被我坑死的。）  
  
第三，因为精神分裂症确实是一种（至少在文学领域）相对不太常见而且比较复杂的精神疾病，本文在描写时，除了专业资料，也部分参考了《美丽心灵》这部很经典的、讲述精神分裂症患者约翰·纳什与疾病斗争的电影，尤其是关于那个幻想出来的朋友的部分。】  



	2. 阶段二

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎收看魔法少年彭格列~⭐（bushi）

  
9.  
  
他从濒死的幻觉中挣扎而出。在最初像是刚刚被救上岸的溺水者一样喘息了几声之后，他开始用绵长的呼吸来逐渐平静剧烈得过分的心跳，茫然地望着略微发黄的天花板。  
  
记忆一片空白。剧烈的情感像潮水一样汹涌而上，又慢慢地退去。  
  
心脏仍然在急促地跳动着，每一下都带起一丝丝抽痛。他缓缓挪动着仍很无力的手按在左胸腔的凹陷处，用力压了几下，以缓解那种让他觉得自己快死了的痛感。  
  
他没有精力去想莫名失去的记忆，全部的注意力都被喉咙里的灼烧感牵扯住。躺了很久让自己缓过来，从床头拿过玻璃杯，不算轻的分量很快就让手上的肌肉不自觉地颤抖起来。他吃力地抬起手臂，小心地把杯子往自己的方向移动，却还是不小心让它从手中滑落。  
  
清脆的响声在房间里回响。他猛地缩回手，身体微微战栗，好像那碎玻璃渣子生生扎在了他的身上。  
  
他听到一阵由远及近的、慌乱的脚步声，还伴随着什么人急切的叫喊：“言纲！言纲！发生什么事了？”  
  
脚步声在门前停下。接着是锁孔抗议的声音。然后是敲门声。  
  
“言纲？你还好吗？有没有受伤？”  
  
在听清楚那个音色的瞬间，他就无法再保持冷静克制的态度了。他想要立即到门前去，去见那个人！  
  
仓促的动作间他狼狈地摔在地上，发出咚的一声闷响。这让外面的敲门声直接变成了拍门声。他顾不得疼痛，爬起来就跌跌撞撞地往门那里走。停在门前，双手压在门板上，接着整个身体都贴了上去。隔着一层门，他清楚地听见了那个人几乎要带上哭腔的声音：“言纲，言纲，你开门啊……”  
  
“纲。”他终于发出声音，嘶哑，低沉，怪异。因为喉咙的肿痛，吐字变成了一件困难而折磨人的事情，但他还是坚持一个音节一个音节地说了下去：“纲。我没事。”  
  
疯狂的拍门声止息了。他顺势跪坐在地，觉得这样不太舒服，便稍微调整姿势，让自己背靠着坚硬的门板。他仰起头，听着那人有些错乱的呼吸，混乱地想着一些不着边际的东西，后来却发现那呼吸声原是自己的。  
  
“言纲。”那个人的语气明显平静了些。“开门吧，言纲，让我进去好吗？你需要喝点热水，还需要吃药。”  
  
“不。”他很干脆地否定。他不知道为什么，明明心里如此想要见到对方，却拒绝了对方的请求。虽然不记得原因，可他潜意识里就觉得，这里是不该给任何人进来的。但他也不希望对方离开。他把一只手按在门板上，微微侧着头：“纲，叫我的名字……叫我言。”  
  
门外的人不知为何犹豫了一下。但很快，他就听到那个温和的声音坚定地响起：“言。”  
  
言。他长长地舒了一口气。是的，言，那个人在这样呼唤着他，呼唤着独属于他的名字。  
  
独属于他的名字。  
  
他偏过头，把滚烫的脸颊贴在冰凉的门板上，大脑的眩晕感在这一冷一热的刺激下似乎更加严重了。他想象着他们只隔着一层门板的模样，想着那个人在门外焦急地一遍遍呼唤他的模样，突兀地弯了弯嘴角。他是想笑一笑，却发不出声音，只能让声带摩擦着制造出一些近于无的破碎噪声。这样的声音似乎让那人更加担忧了。他听到锁孔被折腾得吱吱呀呀响，但他一点也不担心。  
  
那把锁是绝对无法被别人打开的。他在心里坚信着这一点。  
  
“……え……す……”已经无力说出完整的句子，本打算说“えんすい（盐水）”却连正常地发音都无法做到。但他知道那个人是能听懂的。  
  
果然，门外的声音只是稍稍迟疑了一下：“淡盐水吗？好，我马上去弄。”  
  
然后是起身时衣服簌簌的声音。然后是逐渐远离的、略微急促的脚步声。  
  
他一直等到那脚步声听不太清了，才慢慢地支撑着地板，拉住把手让自己站起来。尽管他已经注意让自己的动作不要太快，在起立的瞬间还是眼前一黑，差点又倒下去。没有耐心等交错着红色线条的黑色视野恢复正常，他摸索着找到一个不明显的凸起，按下后将食指伸入了突然出现的孔洞，从指尖放出了一些什么灼热的东西。“嘀”的一声，那扇怎么也弄不开的门就这样轻易地打开了。  
  
门在他走出后迅速地自动关闭。他与那人差点迎面撞上，但那人反应很敏捷，及时地止住了脚步。“言？”那人小心翼翼地看着他。  
  
他很不适应地皱起眉。不对，那人不应该是这样的。他知道那人不擅长交际，甚至可以说性格有点软弱，因而总是被人欺负。但那人在他面前永远不会有这样的态度。那人对他总是随意而自然的，因为他们是这世上最亲密的存在。  
  
在那人空出一只手来拉住他的手时，那种怪异的感觉总算消失了。他任由对方牵着他走到沙发那里，坐下。那人抖开整齐地叠放在沙发一角的被子围在他身上时，他也没有拒绝，只是垂着头乖乖地让对方动作。  
  
“言，喝水。”纸杯子被塞到了手上。特地用了轻便的纸杯，大约是怕他手上没力气，拿不住。他用双手捧住，动了动嘴唇，缓缓地将杯子托起。  
  
略有咸味的液体顺着喉管流淌。像是在吞咽着血液。像是吞咽着谁的鲜血，让他从中窃取了一点生命力。  
  
那人一直站在他身边，等他喝了一小半停下来后，又从口袋里取出一板白花花的东西：“吃药。”  
  
他扭过脸。“我没病。”  
  
“你病了，言。”那人完全不想在这方面纵容他。“马上要错过时间了，快吃吧。只一片，一片。”说着，已经取出了一片白色的药，打算喂到他嘴里。药片碰到了他的嘴唇。  
  
“我没病!”他稍稍提高了音量，狠狠摇着头，身体也开始做出反抗的动作。他的模样看上去十分怪异而可怕：像是被绑住了四肢而拼命挣扎的样子，但他身上分明没有任何的束缚。  
  
那人似乎也是被他的样子吓到了，没有坚持，反而退了一步。“好，我知道，我知道，你是正常的。”那人的语调温和了许多，那神情就好像是真的相信了他的话语一样。“但你发烧了，你总要吃退烧药。”  
  
于是他安静下来，让那人拿走了他手里的水杯。唯一的温度被剥夺，他低下头，环抱住自己。明明身上穿着厚厚的棉睡衣，还裹着棉被，他却仍觉得很冷。穿的再厚，也只有保温的作用。他只觉得自己身上连一点热气都冒不出来，偏偏头又像是要炸裂一样一直维持着高热。  
  
那人再次回来的时候，他已经毫不顾及形象地蹲坐在沙发上，蜷缩起全身，裹在被子里，像是一个濒死的绝症病人。“言，吃药。吃完药就好多了。”那人温言软语地哄着他，像是在对待一个任性的孩子。他从那人手里接过水杯。里面的水大概是换过了，温度又提升了些，里面还有一点没有完全融化的白色粉末。在交接的过程中他触到对方的手指，觉得对方的体温几乎要把他烫伤，直到看到那人惊讶的神色他才反应过来：根本是自己的手太冷了。  
  
他慢慢地把融化了退烧药的水喝下去。自己的身体是这样奇怪的存在，明明之前还在拼命地渴求着水分，现在却在水被吞咽的时候就要胃部发出反抗的信号，蠕动着拒绝任何异物的进入。他几乎想要把水杯丢开，却还是在那人专注的眼神下磨磨蹭蹭地喝完了。喝完仍觉得头晕，但难受的感觉消除了不少。他后仰躺倒在靠背上，裹紧了身上的棉被，疲惫地闭上眼睛，由着药物在体内分解，发挥效用。  
  
异状就是在那时候出现的。先是心跳不知何时已经加大到不正常的频率，然后是不规律的颤动和细小的撕裂痛。他哆嗦着嘴唇，仰起头，极力要将身体展开来以稍微缓解这突如其来的心悸。视野又一次变黑，耳鸣也加重了。与外界的联系几乎被完全切断，他像是被这个世界抛弃的人，在黑暗与痛苦中将要无声地死去，没有任何人知道，没有任何人会知道……！  
  
别的躯体的温度闯进了这黑暗封闭的小世界。不断重复着的呼唤，突破了嗡嗡耳鸣的壁障，传到他的意识中：“言，言……不要怕，我在这里，我在这里。”  
  
那人抱住了他。那人一遍遍地重复着，我在这里，不会离开。  
  
他慢慢地放松下来，心悸的感觉也逐渐消去。他感觉到那人在笨拙地尝试着安抚他，用手拨弄着他的头发，手掌的温度逐渐下移，之后，手指触及了后颈——  
  
“！！”下意识地发动了反击。他抓住那人的手腕和胳膊，突然爆发出惊人的力量把那人狠狠摔了出去，然后力竭地倒在沙发上，却依旧努力维持着坐姿，身体前倾，摆出防卫的姿态，两只手臂都在微微地颤抖。  
  
那人快速地在空中调整了落地的姿态，没受什么伤，很快就爬了起来，似乎想要说什么。“言，我……”  
  
“连你也要杀我！为什么！你也想要我死吗！”他根本不想听那人解释。被背叛的愤怒和巨大的绝望感让他无暇顾及其他，他防备地盯着那人，慢慢地站起来，保持着与那人对视的姿态小心地移动。  
  
那人在发现只要有任何动作就会引起他进入攻击姿态后，便苦笑着待在原地，只目送着他回到卧室的门口。他在用和开门时差不多的方法打开门后就闪身进去，碰地一声甩上门，然后背靠着门板，缓缓滑落到地上。  
  
连哭泣的欲望都没有了。只有深深的疲惫和无力。  
  
那人没有来找他。他没有听到任何的脚步声。在呆坐了一会儿后，他再次站起，摇晃着来到书架前。他被纷繁的书名晃花了眼，只好凭着直觉抽出一本书脊看上去最简洁的：上面只有一个“三”。翻开来一看，他发现这似乎是一本日记。  
  
【3月14日  
  
下午五点要去立卡托参加一场会议。要打压一下那帮老人的气焰，不能让他们再仗着九代时期的贡献做违背Vongola利益的事情。在航运条例方面不能有任何放松。  
  
3月29日  
  
下午两点与耶利亚的Boss有一场重要会谈。必须让对方答应签署合约，不过，如果可以的话，果然还是不希望用暴力手段解决。  
  
4月11日  
  
晚上七点与罗米娜小姐有约。看在迪诺先生的面子上，还是需要着装稍微得体一点。要怎样委婉地拒绝对方呢？还真是伤脑筋啊。  
  
4月13日  
  
今天和骸（Mukuro）约定见面。  
  
4月27日  
  
下午去一趟银行吧。  
  
…………  
  
7月15日  
  
今天和骸见面。  
  
…………  
  
9月29日  
  
和研发那边谈了谈莫斯卡的事情。听说对新能源无声引擎的研究有了一些进展，晚上找时间问问将尼二吧。  
  
9月30日  
  
今天和卡尔特家族有会谈计划。要记得叫上Pioggia（雨守）。】  
  
并不是每天都有记录，基本上是隔半个月左右才有一两次。没有太多心情的抒发，倒是更像个记事本。他沉默着，把这一本放回去，取出那本写着“一”的。  
  
【10月13日  
  
最近记忆力越来越差了，好像总是会忘记一些事情，日子也过得迷迷糊糊。决定还是写一本日记，记录一些重要的事件提醒自己。  
  
10月14日  
  
过生日了。没有大办，只是收到了朋友们的祝贺也很好。稍微有点想他。  
  
10月15日  
  
早上照常还是处理各类文件。下午要和Tempesta（岚守）一起出去一趟，计划都在隼人那边，唔，如果想不起来就问他吧。晚上还有宴会，好想推掉……  
  
10月16日  
  
今天没什么特别安排。大概就是签名签到吐吧。  
  
10月17日  
  
没有特别安排。  
  
…………  
  
10月26日  
  
或许，只是我想太多（这句被划掉）。最近逐渐也忙起来了，明天开始就不写了吧。  
  
10月28日  
  
好像又忘了重要的事情，被他们数落了好久。算了，还是老老实实记录比较好。今天下午迪诺先生要来做客，就决定在三楼的大厅招待他们吧。  
  
10月29日  
  
要和迪诺先生他们一起去打猎。八点钟出发，我可不能睡过了。这是Vongola与Cavallone的家族荣誉之争，一定要赢！  
  
10月30日  
  
今天没有特殊安排。  
  
11月15日  
  
Xanxus要来总部了。有些任务还是要亲手派发给他。  
  
11月29日  
  
明天出去散散心吧。随便哪里都好，只要不碰上那个人就行。  
  
12月15日  
  
今天晚上又有宴会。是艾泽诺亚想要讨好我们，不必给他们好脸色，迟到一些也无所谓。他们该知道，这种触犯Vongola底线的事情，绝不会被纵容。  
  
12月13日  
  
雪下得太大了！要安排好铲雪的工作，还有维持供暖和分发取暖设备……事情还真是挺多的。话说我简直是把日记本当成备忘录了，几日后的事情也直接往上写。】  
  
之后基本上都是和“三”一样，间隔半个月写一次，偶有像上面那样，日期倒错的。他一直面无表情地阅读着这些看似无聊琐碎的小事，将最后一页也翻了过去。然后，他看到了在最后一页的背面和封底上共同绘着的一幅图案：交错的双枪，盾牌与子弹，缠绕的藤蔓，还有底部弯曲的绶带……  
  
那是他曾经见过的图案。太阳穴一阵抽痛，棺材的图景在他脑海中闪烁着，又混杂了其他的许多带有相同图案的物件。他想起来了，他想起来了……  
  
什么ポンゴレ（Bongore），那根本就是Vongola。那是Vongola的象征，是Vongola……家族的家徽。蓝波喊的Vongola也不是什么作弄人的外号，是敬称！因为他作为Vongola的十代首领，就是Vongola的代表。  
  
纷乱的记忆破冰而出，肆意地席卷了他的大脑。他扶着书架以让自己不至于因为这阵眩晕而倒下，手上的书却还是滑落了，砸在地上发出一声闷响。  
  
他被这个声音惊醒，蹲下身，小心翼翼地把本子捡起，托着书脊检查过没有任何损坏后，拍了拍上面的灰尘，将其放回原位。  
  
他出门后发现系还在之前的位置上站着，垂着头，看不清神色。  
  
“系？”他开口，声音嘶哑难听。尽管之前喝过热水，在极端情绪下声嘶力竭的吼叫还是给本就不堪重负的喉咙造成了更大的伤害。他能感觉到从喉咙里往上冒的铁锈味。  
  
机器人挪动了一下脚尖，却还是垂着头，紧抿双唇，一言不发。  
  
泽田言纲在内心苦笑一声。他也知道自己先前的举动有多伤人。他以为自己的病是已经差不多好了的。他以为自己至少是不会再出现那种荒诞的妄想的。但是，为什么，时隔这么多年，那个折磨他的噩梦又出现了？  
  
事后冷静地思考，他知道系当时估计只是想要安抚看上去很不舒服的他。只是普通地触碰到后颈而已……却让他产生了，系想要拧断他的脖子的臆想。  
  
他还记得自己当时是怎样歇斯里底地坚信周围人都想要害死自己，不愿听从任何理智的思考，就和……那时一样。  
  
喉咙的肿痛无法支持他说出更多解释的话语。泽田言纲上前一步，很出人意料地，抱住了眼前的人。他把头埋在机器人与人类几乎没有区别的、温热柔软的颈窝间，阖起眼，长长地吐出一口气。一直忍耐着高烧的他从这时开始才觉得稍微好受了些，放松了身体，把大部分重量都交托给对方。他感觉到系先是因为惊讶而身体紧绷，而后放松，接着也回抱住他。  
  
“言……”系的声音听上去有些不知所措。系会说什么呢？泽田言纲想，是会委屈地问他为什么要攻击自己，或者关心他的病情？  
  
“言，我没有想杀你。”没想到，系却是最在意这件事，“我不会伤害你，绝对不会。”  
  
拥有战斗功能的全职能机器人结实有力的双臂紧紧搂住他，既是禁锢，又是支撑。系压低了嗓音，用赌咒发誓的语气在他耳边承诺：“我不会杀你，也不会让任何人有机会抹杀你……我会保护你，这就是我出现在这里的全部意义。”  
  
是……核心指令吗？尽管大脑已经烧得迷迷糊糊，这样的想法还是下意识地出现在他的脑海里。他几乎刻入骨髓的理智，不知该说是他的幸运，还是他的悲哀。  
  
10.  
  
泽田言纲一直到下午才勉强清醒过来。好在是星期天，不用请假。  
  
长期服用抗精神病的药物给他留下了很严重的后遗症，除了偶尔的头晕、心悸和每天睡醒时的口干之外，最困扰他的大概就是记忆力减退。他的记忆一直有点问题，特别是十年前经历过某个创伤事件后，他自我保护式地遗忘了很多相关的东西，记忆中总是有很多空白。他也习惯了这种状态，在因为药物（或者因为自身的病情）而开始记忆混乱后，有时就算忘了什么，或者记错了什么，他也意识不到。所以后来他才慢慢地养成了记日记的习惯。  
  
从梦境到现实的接驳阶段，也就是早上刚醒过来的几分钟里，是他最容易出现失忆症状的时间段。为了解决这个问题，他遵循Reborn的建议，把卧室里的一些特定物品当做“唤醒”的道具，保证自己的记忆正确恢复。  
  
或许是高烧打断了正常的恢复过程，现在他的脑中并非空白一片，却很混乱。纷繁驳杂的记忆交织在一起，像是散落一地的破碎拼图。  
  
系毛遂自荐地要帮他梳理记忆。“你先前把大部分事情都告诉我了，就是让我在这种时候帮你的，你不记得了吗？”  
  
面对系无辜的眼神，他头痛地按了按额角：“完全想不起来。”  
  
“是因为你私自加大药量。”系脸上没有惯常的笑意，看上去很严肃。“明明医生要你一天不超过200mg的。”  
  
他也知道自己理亏，无意在这件事上和系争辩：“总之，先说正事吧……从哪里开始？”  
  
“从你小时候。”  
  
时间顺序？他有些讶异系的果断和熟练。总觉得好像是先前就思考过的，甚至这可能不是第一次询问……以前，他也让系这样帮过忙吗？  
  
他垂下眼，试图在那些混沌无序、自相矛盾的碎片中寻找出自己需要的那些。“我生于日本并盛，一个接近东京的偏远小镇。小时候，是在一个很普通的家庭里长大的……相对于现在的生活而言，确实很普通，除了父亲常年不归家弄得像个单亲家庭一样。”  
  
系微微颔首。“没错，继续吧，说说你的事情，还有你的‘双生兄弟’，泽田纲吉的事情。”  
  
听到那个名字，他的左手小指微微颤动了一下。无数模模糊糊的影像在眼前闪动，唯一清晰的只有那一双温暖明亮的眼睛。同眼前人一样的，温暖明亮的琥珀色眼眸。“阿纲他……”他侧过脸，稍微错开系的视线，似乎是有些排斥这个话题。但他还是努力拨开那些混乱而矛盾的记忆，试图从最初开始梳理。“泽田家背负着某些沉重的使命，起名一贯遵循某种特殊的规律。我的父亲名为家光，我的双生兄弟名为纲吉，就是对这个规律的尊重。但我的名字，‘言纲’，是不符合那个规律的……”  
  
“因为你的父亲希望你从那种噩运般的命运中跳出来。”系像是在补充，又像是在提示。  
  
“……嗯。”泽田言纲低下头。这次他是在抵触那个特定的对象，承载着“父亲”名号的那个男人。“因为性格原因，从小到大，我们都很难交到朋友，被旁人排斥……”  
  
他说的“我们”是指他和泽田纲吉。说的含糊，但系好像是听懂了的。  
  
“……但是，因为拥有彼此，那时的我们并不觉得孤单。妈妈出门了或者在忙碌，没关系，可以互相照顾对方；没有朋友、被孤立被排斥没关系，只要和对方一起玩就好了。”  
  
是听上去相当老套的剧情。不过奇怪的是，泽田言纲没有表现出正常的欣喜或者怀念，声音一直很低沉，甚至带有一丝不易察觉到的自嘲。“平静的生活一直持续了十三年。直到那一天，Reborn出现在我的面前，将Vongola的命运带给我。”  
  
“然后你知道了那个不曾了解过的里世界，知道了用ことば（kotoba，言辞，语言）和いしき（意识，觉悟）来战斗的事情。”系用叙述的口吻说，似乎有意无意地强调了“战斗”这个词。  
  
战斗，言语，觉悟。光怪陆离的记忆碎片，终于在这些关键词的引导下，拼合成可理解的模样。“以跨国公司作为遮掩而存在的庞然大物，古老的异能家族Vongola，其首领必须拥有Vongola的血脉。而泽田这个姓氏，正是属于初代首领。”  
  
他的父亲，泽田家光，也是Vongola的高层成员，所以才会常年不归家。作为泽田家光的孩子，本来是不用也不应加入首领候选人的竞争的……如果不是因为有资格的候选者全部死去的话。  
  
“泽田家通过血脉传承的异能，被赞誉为‘包容一切，晕染一切，吞噬万物’的大空的异力，使得本来没有文学天赋的你，拥有了理解、吸收、控制别人的‘言语’的能力。还有同时传承的名为‘超直感’的洞察力，让你能够直觉性地找到对方的漏洞。这是最适合编辑的血脉能力，也让你不得不担负起无法拒绝的使命……”系的语调变得有些轻快而跳跃，像是想帮他快速略过这些好像不太重要的细节。他只捕捉到几个关键词，不过还是以此重新整理了那些仍和梦境混淆在一起的记忆。  
  
“Reborn才来的时候，我很排斥。排斥突然出现在生活里的陌生人，也是在排斥那莫名其妙强加于我的身份。”泽田言纲的语速变慢了，眼睛瞥着左上方的一处挂饰，似乎是在回忆。“可他确实是个非常出色的家庭教师。他教会了我该如何与朋友相处，如何照顾别人，如何保护别人。他让我得到了最珍贵的东西——友情。我的朋友们，逐渐改变了我的态度。”他的神情不自觉地温柔了起来，“遇到他们是我最幸运的事情。无论是为了帮助我努力发挥自己的天分也好，还是平日里一起打打闹闹……我庆幸着，感谢他们为我所做的一切，也感谢Reborn，带来了这一切。”  
  
“他们也很感谢你的。是你帮他们展现了自己的天赋。”系强调道。  
  
确实。也有人赞颂他擅长发掘天才，在很多人锋芒尚未展露时就注意到其潜力，使得麾下人才济济。但是……“那更多是Reborn的功劳。而且，我……”他低下头，手指收紧。“我带给他们荣耀，也让他们负担了本不应负担的危险。他们不得不走上专职……专职作家的道路，与Vongola的命运密不可分，甚至、甚至不得不……”  
  
“和里世界扯上关系。”系代替他将那几个字说了出来。系突然站起，身体前倾，握住了他的手：“言，冷静点。”  
  
他才发现自己在颤抖。闭上眼睛，努力让自己平静下来，激烈的情绪却不受控制地翻卷而上：“京子，京子她……”  
  
“她没事！她没怪你！那不是你的错！”系皱起眉，用有些严厉的声音喝道。然后他又让语气缓和下来，轻轻拍了拍他的手背：“她没有受伤，你成功保护了她，她只是有点被吓到而已。不管是京子自己，还是大哥，都没有责怪你的意思。大哥这次过来，也是担心你的安全。”  
  
记忆中的场景变换，出现了自己挡在女孩身前的模样。不知为何，记忆中的女孩样貌似乎不大清晰，或许是因为那时他的注意力都集中在敌人身上吧。“是……但是我之后好像又犯病了，出现了幻觉。”  
  
呼吸又开始变得紊乱，眼睛似乎因为缺氧而出现了短暂的黑视。意识恢复过来的时候系正压在他身上，双手扣住他的手腕，在他耳边不断地喊他的名字。他眨了眨眼，听着系有些混乱的话语才迟钝地意识到自己在哭。和他拥有相同外貌的机器人紧紧拥着他，他似乎隐约听到了对方颤抖得近乎于泣音的呜咽：“他们都对你做了什么啊……”  
  
……是被他那些妄想出来的记忆误导了吗？真是，等会儿可要好好对系解释清楚啊。  
  
由于两人的情绪都不太稳定，后一段记忆梳理被安排在了晚饭后。按照之前的约定，休息日的三餐应当由泽田言纲负责，但他现在实在没有多余的精力，只能让系代劳。黏软的白粥配上一些小菜，勉强还能下咽。只是在食物滑过肿痛的喉咙时还是不免会引起一阵阵的疼痛。  
  
“接受继承人候选的身份，寻找守护者，然后……接受试炼。”守护者是每一任首领都需要培养的亲信，通常都是实力强大的作家。他们需要适合的编辑的引导，同时也利用自己的力量来保护编辑。  
  
缓缓地吐出一口气，他知道接下来就是最艰难的部分了。那是他最想逃避的一段记忆。  
  
“和我拥有同样的继承权的对手，Xanxus……他渴望着Vongola首领的位置。他认为那是本应属于他的东西，我无意与他争夺，但我别无选择……”  
  
挥挥手示意自己还能保持冷静，泽田言纲在舌下含了一颗有镇定作用的药丸——正是Reborn给他的“新药”。“为了守护我的朋友，守护我的家人，守护我所存在的地方，我只能与他战斗。”他痛苦地闭上了眼。“我……我想要和他共存，但，为什么……终究只能有一个人……”  
  
他注意到系的担忧，很勉强地勾起嘴角：“让我先跳过这一段吧。我已经基本上都想起来了。”  
  
系点点头同意了他暂时的逃避，似乎是为了减轻他的负担，主动开始叙述后面的故事。“也是因为这件事，之前被忽略的异状逐渐开始被人怀疑。虽然从不向外人提起‘双胞胎兄弟’的事情，但你时不时的发呆和自言自语的怪异模样……终究引起了Reborn的疑惑。”  
  
“……是。”泽田言纲回答得很困难。他侧过脸，手指死死地抠着沙发的表皮。恼人的碎片以更快的频率在脑中回闪，残留在记忆中的情感深深地刺痛了他的神经。“他，他们要杀死我……在杀死了他之后，他们也要杀死我……”黑色涌上他的视界。  
  
之后系告诉他，整整五分钟，他都在一边挣扎着一边胡言乱语，口中全是一些含混不清的句子。  
  
泽田言纲按住额角，努力地想要排除情感的干扰梳理那些混乱的内容。“我的父亲和我的老师决定要杀死我，他们成为了操刀者。我的母亲流着泪成为旁观者。我最信任的朋友们说着为了我好，成为了帮凶。”  
  
“……言！”手腕上的剧痛唤回了他的意识，阻止他向着那黑色的深渊独自坠落。“言，冷静点！”紧贴着身体的温度和心跳让他平静下来。“那些都是假的，都是假的……”系的声音有些颤抖，像是在害怕……  
  
……害怕什么呢？  
  
“假的，都是假的……”他跟着系一句一句重复着，涣散的眼神慢慢集中起来。“是，都是假的，都是我妄想出来的。因为我不愿意接受……”  
  
喉头一哽。他及时闭上了嘴，还是没有止住那一声呜咽。他竭力想让自己用平静的、满不在乎的语气说出这个事实，可在他忍不住将脸埋进系的肩窝的时候似乎就宣告了自己的某种屈服：“不愿意接受，纲吉他，只是我幻想出来的存在。”  
  
“从一开始，泽田家这一代，就只有一个独生子。”  
  
11.  
  
系有些兴奋地透过狭小的窗户观察地下密密麻麻的建筑。这个机器人好像是第一次以清醒的状态在客舱坐飞机（之前是被装在“棺材”里直接运过来的），一开始还拉着泽田言纲大呼小叫，不过发现自己的持有者似乎精神不佳后，他就很体贴地没再出声。等泽田言纲睡着后不自觉歪倒在他肩膀上时，他还特地调整了一下姿势让持有者睡得更舒服些。  
  
现在他们乘坐的航班是飞往日本东京的。他们此行的目的，按照泽田言纲的说法，是要去见一位远方的朋友。  
  
在系的帮助下，泽田言纲已经逐渐把所有失落的记忆都找回来了。京子的事情……给他造成了很严重的打击，也导致他逃避似的主动遗忘了很多事情。不过现在，他已经决定接受现实了。而他要做的第一步，就是继续之前被失忆打断的事情。  
  
“飞机正在降落，请回到原位，系好安全带……”  
  
听到空乘人员的语音提醒，系歪过头想看看他的持有者，可惜因为他们现在的姿势无法做到。他知道泽田言纲这段时间真的很疲惫，不过犹豫之后还是决定叫醒对方。  
  
“言纲，言纲……醒醒，要下飞机了。”  
  
他仍是叫“言纲”。在那天情况好转之后，泽田言纲就禁止他继续使用“言”这个称呼。  
  
“为什么……因为我终究不是他么？”  
  
对于这句饱含苦涩意味的问话，泽田言纲先是有些诧异，然后神色缓和下来。他揉了揉系的头发，神情堪称温柔：“我不是这个意思。  
  
“我只是希望你明白，你没必要成为一个不存在的人的代替品。”  
  
系有些诧异地抬起头来。而泽田言纲还在继续说着：“你没有必要成为任何人的代替品……你就是你，独一无二。”  
  
……  
  
“……嗯？”泽田言纲睡得很浅，听到系的声音就醒来了。“到达目的地了么……”  
  
东京的机场就建筑风格而言和西方没什么太大差别，或许是因为现在国际化的浪潮，全球都在趋同。唯一让人明显感觉到确实从西方来到了东方的大概是：  
  
“人好多！”  
  
“还好。节假日的话，这个人流量很正常。”泽田言纲拉住似乎有点被吓到的机器人，“跟着我，别走丢了。”  
  
“嗯嗯。”系点点头，注意力又转移到其他方面，“话说，远方的朋友的话……这次言纲要拜访的是谁呢？是我不认识的人吗？”  
  
“是Nuvola，我之前和你提过的。”泽田言纲挑挑眉，不太明白系为什么会这么想。“你应当知道我所有的朋友吧？我记得我都和你说过的。”  
  
“是吗？明明才有七八个人的样子……”系反驳着，“如果这就是全部，言纲的朋友也太少了吧！”  
  
泽田言纲被噎得说不出话。“……朋友太少还真是抱歉啊。”  
  
“狱寺君、山本君、笹川先生、笹川小姐、蓝波、库洛姆小姐、骸先生，还有现在的云雀先生……”系掰着指头数了起来，“嗯，真的只有八个呢。”  
  
“你倒是记得很清楚？”泽田言纲也不算太意外。好歹对方也是机器人，别的不说，记忆力肯定是不会差的。“如果是这样的话，确实，还有一个是你不认识的——好了，先不说这些，我得先告诉你等会儿去Nuvola家里时要注意的事情……”  
  
系摆出一副认真倾听的模样。不过看他的眼神，似乎是对泽田言纲提到的那位他不认识的朋友更感兴趣。可惜短时间内言纲大概是不会再提起这个话题了。  
  
Nuvola（云守）的住宅是一处占地面积颇大的古风建筑。系从外面观察着古宅的样貌，不自觉感慨：“好厉害，简直像皇宫一样……云雀先生是这样古典守旧的人吗？”  
  
“这也不算奇怪。”拜托门口的看守通报后，泽田言纲侧头低声对系解释，“虽说大部分人都只记得他华丽流畅的战斗描写，不过关于古代的各种知识可是他的老本行。这也和他的家庭以及个人性格有关……”  
  
他没有继续说下去，因为看守已经来通知他们进去了。  
  
本名为云雀恭弥的Nuvola是一个黑发黑眼的典型东方人。在两位客人进入房间时，他正端正地坐在主位上，眼帘半垂，流露出一种不怒自威的气势。引导着他们进门、梳着仿佛暴走族的飞机头的奇怪大叔恭恭敬敬地喊了一声“恭先生”，然后就到一边静候指示了。  
  
泽田言纲同样以标准的姿态坐在坐垫上，并不开口，也不去动面前的茶水。系觑见他的动作，也坐在了他身边，垂首敛眸作乖巧状。  
  
沉默，尴尬的沉默。  
  
过了一会儿，云雀恭弥像是觉得无聊了，突然打了个哈欠。一只不知从何处飞来的圆滚滚的黄色小鸟稳稳地落在他头顶的发旋里，柔和了他周身锐利的气场。系稍微放松了身体，突然听到对面低沉的声音：  
  
“连指环都收回去了，你还来找我干什么，泽田言纲？”  
  
“只是谈谈家族的事。”泽田言纲好像没听出对方话里的不耐烦，反而首先说起了无关的事情。“……在之前的战争中，我们忠实的盟友Giglionero家族失去了现任首领，新的首领还没有来得及产生，通过特殊方式诞生的尼娅毕竟年龄太小，实在无法担当重任，只能看着家族陷入混乱状态。Vongola虽然赢得了战争，毕竟元气大伤，有很多家族蠢蠢欲动……”  
  
“好了。”云雀恭弥打断了他的话。“我对你要做什么没兴趣，Vongola的命运怎样也和我无关。”  
  
听上去是拒绝的话语，泽田言纲却微微颔首：“我只需要你这样的态度就够了。”  
  
“希望我保持中立？”云雀恭弥瞬间就察觉了他的潜台词，嘴角突然勾起一抹笑容，“可以是可以——前提是你能让我满意。”  
  
“打一架吗？没问题。”泽田言纲仍是很冷静的模样，“你这里应该有空地吧……道场之类的？”  
  
他们所说的“打一架”当然不是普通的肉搏，而是堂堂正正地以言语和意志对战。作为同样操控文字的人，展开文字的领域，凭借自身的“知识”“文笔”和“架构能力”一决胜负。  
  
站在地下道场的两端，战斗的双方只是默默地对峙着，并不急着发动攻击。几乎是同时，有什么淡薄的、雾一样的东西从两人身上冒了出来，在空气中迅速扩散。  
  
看到这一幕，系略微皱起眉：“那雾状的东西是……”  
  
“领域。”回答这问题的人是草壁哲矢，就是先前那个引着两人进门的严肃的飞机头。  
  
见系还是很疑惑的模样，草壁不得不继续解释：“更加通俗的说法是‘场’，是‘创作者’独有能力的表现方式。看到他们手上的指环了吗？那就是发出场的介质。本来是笔，后来进化成能够读取语音和思维活动的智脑，为了方便携带而制作成指环的模样。场覆盖的空间是创作者的异力所能影响的最大范围，某种意义上可以等同于攻击范围。场的稠密度则代表在该点处异力所能施加的影响的最大强度，其分布暗示了创作者的攻击类型——譬如，泽田先生的场范围极大，几乎覆盖了整个道场，但分布十分均匀，说明他是近战和远攻都没有弱点的类型……”  
  
“而云雀先生的场，虽说范围只有半个道场，但颜色要深得多，换句话说就是更加稠密，而且越接近身体的位置颜色越深……说明，是极其擅长近身战的类型吧？”系若有所思地接话。得到草壁的肯定后，他又问：“那么，场的不同颜色代表什么？”  
  
“属性，不同属性有不同的特性……这个说起来就比较复杂了。”  
  
“唔。”系点点头，没有深究的意思，只是继续盯着屏幕——是的，他们并没有在现场观看，而是在另一个房间观看监控。按照草壁的话说，考虑到这两位的战斗力，待在现场实在太容易被误伤了。  
  
占据了接近一面墙的屏幕没有因为面积过大而降低画质，甚至可以很清晰地看清“场”的变化过程。场几乎是在瞬间展开的，相较而言，泽田的橙红色“雾气”在两者的交际处正在缓慢地蚕食和同化对方，而云雀的紫色雾气则在不断地增殖以抵抗对方的侵蚀。  
  
“大空的吞噬同化和云的增殖么……超乎预想的，真实的再现啊。”  
  
“什么？”草壁不知道是没听清还是没能理解系这句低语的意思，问了一句。  
  
“啊……我是说，和某款游戏很像呢，就是XX竞技场，言纲的游戏机里有的。”系猛地一惊，差点跳起来，意识到自己的过激反应后他连忙控制住自己的行动，不好意思地挠挠头，“这样的联想很失礼吧……抱歉。”  
  
“唔，这没什么，泽田……君。啊，不好意思，因为和泽田先生是同姓，为了避免混淆只好这样称呼……总之，泽田君似乎并不了解创作者的能力？”  
  
系老老实实地点头：“是……虽说之前听言纲说过一点，不过这还是第一次见到实际的战斗场景。”  
  
“这样……”草壁犹豫了一下，“抱歉，根据之前得知的信息，本以为泽田君是那种全职能型的……”  
  
“是全职能的没错啦，什么都能学会的那种。”系微微地眯了眯眼，音量逐渐落下去，“包括战斗……的说。”而后，他弯起嘴角，用轻快的语气继续道，“不过最初那边只教过我常规的战斗方式，完全没提到还有这种涉及到超凡力量的……感觉很神奇呢。”  
  
“这样……”草壁点头，算是接受了这种解释。于是，在之后所有战局变化时，他都非常尽职地担任了解说的职务。  
  
“创造者的战斗就是写作能力的对战。其在脑内构思，而写作步骤的进行则反映为异力的运作。一次战斗外在的表现是完成了一系列攻防，内在表现则是一篇短篇小说的完成……唔，偶尔也有中长篇，不过会持续那么久的战斗是很少见的，也很考验创作者的体力。一般来说需要适当地配合语言来确认自己的思路，但是像恭先生和泽田先生这样层级的存在……他们对自己的意志有足够清晰的认知，也对自己有足够的自信，只需要在脑中思考就可以了。”  
  
“战前的准备有两步，展开场之后就是最重要的——构装。装备包括武器和防具，以及一些更加少见的辅助道具，比如治疗道具什么的。这一块主要的决定因素是‘知识’……唔，是这样的，通常将创作者的实力以知识、文笔和架构能力来划分，那么战斗前最能够依赖的准备就是知识的储备，这一点是和写作一样的。知识的类型决定可构建的装备的种类，知识的量和深度则决定装备的精良程度。理论上只要不是太偏科的创作者都可以构建出从头到脚的全套装备，不过真正有经验的人都会根据需要合理取舍，你知道的，写作中应用的知识要为剧情服务，不能一股脑地把所有自己知道的东西都炫耀般地表现出来……”  
  
“他们的话，通常都有一套或多套习惯的搭配——啊，果然。恭先生还是一如既往地只构造了浮萍拐，对他来说，防具反而是累赘吧……泽田先生也是呢，金属手套和披风，最朴素的一武器+一防具的组合。对应到知识类型的话，恭先生是‘冷兵器专精’，而泽田先生……应该是高科技和魔法相关，还有一定的热力学知识。”  
  
在装备生成的同时，一丛与泽田的场同色的火炎从他的额头上燃了起来——那是属于泽田这个姓氏的，独有的能力。  
  
浮萍拐，通称T型拐，有打、挂、撩、挑、拨、架等多种用法，还能暗藏机关，可以说是件近战神器，在云雀手中更是展现出凌厉的攻势。而泽田丝毫不为这份气势所慑，应对得游刃有余，还时不时从掌心喷出火炎进行高速移动——这显示了金属手套的一部分用法，说明其并不是单纯的拳套的变种。  
  
两人都表现出了远超常人的力量、弹跳力和速度，钢筋混凝土的墙壁因为两人的攻击不时有碎片剥落。  
  
系看得目不转睛：“好厉害……对创作者之外的人也能像这样，展开场发动进攻吗？”  
  
“啊，这就是创作者的可怕之处，像他们这种等级的，已经可以直接和持有热武器的敌人对上，并且轻松获胜……场赋予他们的，不仅仅是凭空构筑装备甚至创造出超现实装备的能力，还有远超常人的身体素质。这些都是由文笔决定的，也就是说，只要有一定的天赋，并且反复磨炼写作能力……任何一个创作者，都可以成为超人。”  
  
“所以牵扯上里世界的理由是这个么……”系这次的喃喃自语没有引起草壁的反应。或许是没听见，也或许是觉得这句单纯的感慨无关紧要。  
  
随着战斗的继续，草壁的解说也在进一步深入：“恭先生是典型的以文笔出名的作者。他也相当喜欢这样的比斗，已经是能够让写作与战斗浑然一体的境界了……单论文笔，恭先生绝对无愧于‘Vongola最强守护者’的称呼。啊，你知道守护者的事情吧？”  
  
“嗯……应该算是知道吧。”  
  
草壁没太在意系含糊的回答，继续用严肃而隐含狂热的语气吹嘘他家恭先生：“‘Nuvola’在近现代军事小说圈是一个绝对权威的名字，義（Tadashi）先生、鸿（Ko）先生和宇都（Udo）先生都是相当受读者欢迎的存在，因为其和恭先生一样强大的实力和自由率性的性格……啊，我说的这几个名字都是恭先生笔下的主角。”  
  
“总感觉云雀先生也有点起名困难呢……”系忍不住吐槽了一句。  
  
（注：系的吐槽是认为Tadashi来源于他们的同伴山本武的名字Yamamoto Takashi。Ko来源于云雀恭弥也就是Hibari Kyoya自己的名字中Kyo这个音节，而宇都的Udo是Kuraudo也就是云的后半部分。）  
  
草壁就像什么都没听到：“其实不管是哪个主角，明明都是擅长谋略的领导者，可或许是因为战斗描写实在太优秀了，读者往往只记得主角的可怕战斗力，好像主角就只是暴力狂一样……”  
  
“看着云雀先生战斗的架势，感觉完全能理解读者的想法呢……”  
  
“不过泽田先生就是完全相反了。只是因为处理事务和引导他人的能力而被记住，很少有人知道他的实战能力也相当强，甚至与恭先生相当……不过这也不奇怪，毕竟大部分编辑都是像Giglionero的历任首领那样，没什么战斗力的。”  
  
“嗯？”系摆出了认真倾听的姿态。  
  
“是说……编辑毕竟是编辑啊，他们只需要引导作者写作就够了，而作者作为回报，会反过来用自己的写作能力来保护编辑，不论是写出好作品间接提高编辑的身价也好，还是将写作能力转化成战斗力帮助编辑作战也好。这就是‘守护者’这个称呼的由来。”  
  
“所以说……以六种天气为名的、直属于Vongola十代目的六、不，七位作者，就是这位首领专属的守护者，是这样的设定，对吗？”系的语气有些微妙。  
  
“是这样没错。”按照草壁的人设，自然是不会吐槽“设定”这个说法的，他只当做没听见一样继续说下去，“不过泽田先生并不是需要守护者保护的类型，得益于‘泽田’这个姓氏，他自己就有不少知名作品，换算成战斗力的话……绝对算是数一数二的了。”  
  
金属手套格挡开浮萍拐的重击，燃着火炎的另一只拳头随之挥了过去，但同样被对方格挡。掌心喷出火炎，再次拉开距离——高机动性和远近程兼顾的攻击能力使得他的战斗方式比起常人要更加灵活，近战不至于露怯，远攻也相当令敌人头疼。  
  
只擅长近战的云雀却没有急着追上去，反而停留在原地，露出了嘲讽的笑容。一个小巧的正方体突兀地出现在他的手心，被场的力量激发后逐渐形成了一只……刺猬？  
  
刺猬懒懒地打了个哈欠，然后突然像是接收到什么信息，发出一声短促的尖叫。随着这尖锐的鸣叫声，刺猬吸收着周围的紫色“雾气”开始快速增殖，直至形成一个巨大的封闭的针球。这变化过于迅速，以至于泽田言纲完全没有反应的时间，直接被针球锁入内部。  
  
“这是……”  
  
“二阶构装。”草壁神色严肃地回答。“以匣为基础在战斗进程中进行的二次构装，这已经不仅仅是依靠知识储备就能做到的了……是需要对情节，或者说战局有足够的掌控力才能做到的，高级技巧！”  
  
“在写作中对应的是抖包袱吗……”系点点头，继续盯着屏幕。他脸上的表情并不显现出有多担心，或许是因为他足够信任言纲的实力。  
  
战况果然发生了变化。从针球内部透出的一道道光柱将沉重的壁障轻松撕碎。“连匣兵器都用上了……这么认真么，恭弥？”  
  
壁障的碎片层层剥落，终于显露出里面发动攻击的那个人。泽田言纲手上多了一件颇具科幻色彩的构件，似乎是用于集中能量并发射的武器。  
  
泽田言纲话音刚落，那件武器就变成了一只小狮子，跳上他的肩膀。同刺猬一样，这只迷你雄狮也是二阶构装的一种。  
  
系看看泽田言纲肩上的小狮子，又看看他一直披在身上的披风，突然拧起眉——但很快又仿佛什么事情都没有发生一样恢复了平静。  
  
另一边，突然发动的袭击完全没有起效，云雀恭弥却没有露出一点失望的神色。不如说，现在的他看上去才是真正兴奋起来了。“总算不那么随便了啊……连‘绝招’都没有用出，这种战斗可不能让我尽兴。”  
  
没等系提出疑问，草壁就很自觉地开始解释了：“恭先生所说的‘绝招’并不是每个创作者都能使用的。必须依托于同属性的创作者的成名作品，对其有充分理解后，才能从中领悟出拥有独特名称的‘绝招’。绝招往往拥有强大的杀伤力和独特的附加效果，其威力和作品的知名度以及使用者对相应作品的理解程度成正比。按照这个规则，使用自己的作品自然是最好的，不过如果自己没有合适的著作，也可以通过精读其他大家的作品来获得别人的绝招。像山本先生的‘时雨苍燕流’就是一个很典型的例子，以‘时雨苍燕流’为名的这一流派，每个传人都会在研读前人著作的基础上创作出自己的成名作，因此，每多一个传人，‘时雨苍燕流’就会多出一个绝招……”  
  
“不过，绝招因为学习和精通困难、在对战中发动条件相对苛刻等原因，并不算必需品。像恭先生这样，单纯依靠文笔就可以发挥出足够的战力，绝招的使用反而会影响作战的连贯性。不过泽田先生的话……考虑到他承袭自初代的血统，他在绝招的学习和应用上有常人难以企及的便利性。是那种很罕见的，善用绝招的创作者。”  
  
战场之中，听到云雀的挑衅话语的泽田言纲皱了皱眉。“你不是不清楚我熟悉的‘绝招’……”他熄了火炎，轻巧地落在地上，“如果用那些的话，杀伤力太大了。”  
  
一不小心，可是会死人的。只是普通的练习赛而已，他不会允许自己对伙伴做到那种程度。  
  
云雀没说什么，不过脸色明显差了很多。他知道按照泽田言纲的性格，既然说出了这样的话，肯定就不会使用那些大威力的招数了。  
  
“现在好像进入僵持的局面了……”  
  
“是，毕竟他们的‘文笔’不相上下，知识储备也没有太大的差距……所以决胜的关键就在于‘架构能力’。”草壁顿了顿，似乎是在思考该怎样解释。“这项能力听上去并不像前两项那么好理解，似乎也很难看出差异。只要是稍微进行过一点专业的学习的作者，都知道要安排好小说的开端发展高潮结局，写出完整的结构来。但是，真正对小说结构进行深入研究，基本上是只有打好基本功、也就是有足够的知识和文笔之后的创作者才有精力去做的。专精此道的大师，可以让小说的结构与故事完美契合，增加小说的张力，增强对主题的表达，甚至达成独特的审美效果。体现在战斗中，就是对‘文笔’和‘知识’的应用与分配，以及……整体的谋略能力。”  
  
二阶构装“匣”的出现让战局变得更加激烈。无论是辅助远攻的狮子还是兼具封锁与进攻能力的刺猬都是能造成大范围破坏的存在，仅仅是攻击的余波就让场地变得坑坑洼洼，一副遭受了饱和轰炸的凄惨模样。大块大块的建筑材料轰然落地。  
  
草壁习以为常地解释：“不必担心，道场的支柱是用特殊材料构建的，安全性能上可以保证，不会轻易崩塌。”  
  
此时战局又发生了变化。在一次攻击失误之后，泽田被云雀近身。就算同样是擅长近战的类型，但考虑到云雀是专长于近战的，这个距离对泽田来说，还是太危险了……  
  
云雀显然不打算放过这个机会。拐子一左一右地连续招呼上去，被避开也没有让云雀气馁——他并不指望这样简单的攻击能真正打到对方，只是想扰乱对方的动作而已。而他的攻击确实很有效。现在，对方已经露出破绽了。  
  
“小卷。”呼唤着自己的匣兵器，云雀开始发动最后的致命一击。可攻击进行到一半，却突兀地停止。  
  
“怎么回事？”这边看录像的两人不明所以。云雀恭弥可不是那种会手下留情的人。  
  
从云雀脚底开始蔓延的坚冰回答了他们的疑惑。那一边，处于不利境地的泽田缓缓起身，双手仍维持着一个奇怪的手势：“零地点突破·初代版。”  
  
“原来是那个！”草壁恍然大悟，“来自于Vongola初代Giotto·Vongola的《审思录》，几乎每个Vongola首领都会学习的绝招。”  
  
杀伤力几乎为零——除非太长时间不解冻可能造成冻伤，但限制对方行动的效果相当好，发动速度也是所有绝招中最快的……之一。这个绝招产生的冰无法以通常的方式熔化，只能被施术者自行解除。  
  
泽田出手散去云雀身上的冰块，同时收回了自己的“场”。“这样就可以了吧？”  
  
云雀活动了一下手脚，同样将自己的“场”收回，意味不明地轻哼一声。  
  
12.  
  
依照惯例将储存在指环之内、在战斗中生成的小说导出并备份后，他们被明显心情不太好的主人“赶”了出去。不过或许是因为来访的目的已经达成，泽田言纲也没有表现出生气的模样，只是带着系前往下一个地方。他们先是乘坐了一段新干线，又坐了一个多小时的电车，然后开始了漫长的步行。  
  
系频频转头看向泽田言纲，试图从持有者平静的脸上看出些什么，却终究没有出声询问目的地。在路过一座名为“并盛中学”的学校时，系瞳孔一缩，隐约猜到了泽田言纲的想法。  
  
泽田言纲在一栋二层的小洋楼门口停下。白砖红瓦的模样与那次梦境中别无二致。在门口处挂着一张普普通通的金属门牌，上面写着“沢田”两个字。他伸出手，指尖触了触冰冷的门牌，又倏然收回。  
  
（注：“泽田”在日文中的写法是“沢田”。）  
  
系刚想说什么，突然被泽田言纲拉到一边。他们躲在拐角里，身体紧贴着墙壁，可以清晰地听到一阵由远而近的脚步声，还有女性轻声的哼唱。  
  
系微微侧过头。他看到自己的持有者仰起头靠在粗糙的墙壁上，双眼紧闭，脸色有点发白，身体不自觉地轻微颤抖。他已经意识到来者是谁了，但他无法理解泽田言纲这样的反应。  
  
无论从哪个角度来说都不应该是这样。  
  
难道……  
  
还有什么他不知道的事情吗？  
  
来者断断续续的哼唱声，塑料袋响动的簌簌声，陈旧铁门被推开的吱呀声，布鞋踏在石板路上的柔软足音。  
  
他们静静地在拐角的阴影里听着一切的发生。  
  
直到玄关的门被关上，系才轻声开口：“不进去吗？”  
  
“……不。”嘶哑的音节从喉间漏出。这样的发声简直是一种折磨，不管是对听的人还是对说的人而言。“只要这样……只要这样就好。”  
  
尽管站在围墙外，以两人远超常人的听力也足以察觉到厨房处生火做饭的动静。油烟机嗡嗡作响，锅铲翻动着菜肴，若有若无的柔和歌声夹杂其间。泽田言纲侧过头，让耳朵紧贴着墙壁，好像是期望着能听得更清楚些。他垂着眼，脸上的神情几乎被收敛于无。  
  
“言纲，妈妈她，当时究竟……”  
  
“别问了……”泽田言纲的声音听上去虚弱而沙哑。似乎是意识到自己无意中透露出的软弱，他用更加强硬的语气重复了一遍：“别问了。”  
  
机器人听话地住口。  
  
回去的时候他们没有去机场。路上泽田言纲突兀地询问他的机器人：“如果从平流层掉下去，你会摔坏吗？”  
  
系眨了眨眼：“不会，我有飞行功能。”  
  
泽田言纲勾了勾嘴角，随后就带着他去Vongola在日本的某个分部调取了一架小型私人飞机。双座式，可以单人驾驶也可以两人配合。  
  
私人飞机的飞行速度比客机快些。系观察着泽田言纲平静的神色，将需要赶时间的可能从脑海中排除。  
  
机器人在持有者的要求下坐上了驾驶员的位置，并且很快摸清楚了这架飞机的操作方式。“之前学习过大部分常见载具的驾驶，基本上都是大同小异啦。”  
  
泽田言纲对于自家机器人的能力没有表现出任何疑问。他似乎在思考什么，玩弄着自己的手指，看上去有些心不在焉。  
  
实际上他是在回想第一次见到系的场景。昏暗的地下室，浸泡在培养槽中的生化机器人。他在看到那张脸的瞬间就失却了冷静：与他没有丝毫差异的面容，如果那个人一直存活到现在……必然是眼前的模样。口中将要吐出那两个将近十年没有重复过的音节，嗓子却干涩得发不出声。  
  
“很感兴趣吗？”Reborn不知何时走到了身侧，“是新近的产品，全职能型的、具有学习能力的机器人。”  
  
似乎是听到了外界的声音，机器人睁开了眼。瞳色……是棕褐色。他下意识地前进一步，在注意到自己的失常之前手已经触及玻璃外壁。本以为机器人是在盯着他的，后来才发现那双眼睛里并没有任何神采。  
  
“别那么心急，这家伙还没有完成全部的测试呢……现在也只是对外界刺激有一定的应激反应罢了。”Reborn顿了顿，接下来的语气里充满诱惑的意味，“如果你确实希望得到他的话，可以半价卖给你哦？就算作是生日礼物了。”  
  
之后他几乎是毫不犹豫地同意了。哪怕只是外貌相同，他绝对无法容忍这个人被其他人呼来喝去地使用。无法容忍，这个人待在他无法掌控的领域里。  
  
大概是因为驾驶的工作对于系来说太过轻松，他将更多的注意力都集中在副驾驶座的持有者身上，自然也没有错过对方从衣服内袋里取出一双白手套戴上的动作。虽说是白手套，不过并不是飞行员、指挥、警察……或者骑士、黑手党之类的人会戴的那种薄薄的礼仪手套，而是一副十分普通、看上去甚至有些可爱的……连指毛线手套。  
  
“言纲，你很冷吗？”就算有机舱隔绝，高空中确实会比较冷。不过按照言纲的体质，应该也不至于需要戴手套保暖？  
  
泽田言纲摇了摇头。“只是为了节省时间。”  
  
节省时间？这和时间有什么关系？系还没来得及问出口，就被突然响起的警告声吓了一跳。  
  
“被锁定了？！”  
  
“没事，这架飞机可以进行特技飞行。”泽田言纲的声音依旧冷静。金红色的场瞬间展开，笼罩了整架飞机，毛线手套在场的影响下生生变形为金属手套，同之前与云雀的战斗中使用的那副一模一样。“航炮可以不用管，躲过导弹就行了，红外线干扰弹应该够用。最坏的情况，准备好弃机。”  
  
“那过载……”  
  
“靠场的影响，我可以承受8个G的。你应该没问题？”  
  
“——没问题。”系在完成了一个盘旋急转之后，语气轻松地回答，“连黑视都不会有的。”  
  
他们面对的敌机有四架。但弹药库里导弹的储备只有三枚。  
  
系用所有的导弹加上一大半航炮的代价干掉了三架，顿时陷入窘境：剩下的那家伙，可不是单纯靠这点航炮就能弄下去的。而且更糟糕的是油量也不足了——在开始战斗的时候，系就依照惯例，为了使机体轻便而抛掉了副油箱。至于甩开对方逃跑……做不到。对方简直是一副要玩命的架势，根本甩不掉，油量完全不够和对方耗。  
  
泽田言纲盯着雷达上那个唯一的红点啧了一声。“如果隼人在这边就好了……”小声感叹一句，泽田言纲转头问正在专心躲避的机长，“能咬住对方吗？”  
  
“没问题。”系皱着眉，“但是，没有足够的弹药了……”  
  
“咬住他就行了。保持在对方的侧边偏上约1米，间距不要超过50米。”  
  
尽管心中疑惑，系还是决定遵守命令。“了解。”  
  
由于系一直在专心通过各种战术机动调整位置，他并没有发现自家持有者竟像一枚导弹一样，连同座椅被从弹药舱送到了机外……  
  
高速的风压被薄薄的火炎屏障阻隔在外，吹到身上只剩下清风拂面的力度。“啪嗒”一声，安全搭扣弹开，座位上的人缓缓起身，在一万多米的高空中如履平地。泽田言纲用异力让自己维持和飞机的相对运动，调整了一下自己在空中的姿态，眼中流转着数据。  
  
“Operation X。”  
  
随着这句命令，隐形眼镜内嵌的辅助系统正式开始运作，机械的语音透过植入耳中的微型耳机转达：“了解，Boss。X-Burner开始准备发射。”  
  
他抬起双臂，右手伸向后方，左手对准侧边的敌机。  
  
这是他最常用的远程攻击绝招，也是第一个他从自己完全原创的作品中领悟出来的绝招。尽管有准备时间过长、耗能巨大、需要科技产物辅助等缺陷，不过它的效果绝对值得这些付出。  
  
柔和而庞大的火炎从右手中放出，提供了源源不断的支持力。而左手在经过机械校准方向与右手完全相反后，开始积聚更加具有破坏性的力量。  
  
“右手炎压上升……10万FV……15万FV。左手炎压上升……8万FV……13万FV……15万FV。表盘对称，准备发射。”  
  
柔与刚……相互支持，才能发挥出最大的力量。脑中转过作品的中心思想，将其威力最大化。这时敌机的驾驶者已经注意到这异常的动静，果断地开始尝试躲避，可惜——已经来不及了。“X-Burner。”轻声念出招式的名称，爆裂的火炎随之从左手掌心喷薄而出。炫目的能量束直接将敌机的一半机翼化为乌有，飞行员则在失速之前果断跳机。  
  
泽田言纲按动座椅上的按钮，让自己被收回机舱。系后知后觉地表现了惊讶。飞机在空中盘旋了几圈，两人默默地注视着那朵洁白的伞花落入大海，和之前的同伴一样。  
  
“不用管吗？”  
  
“……不用，一个合格的飞行员也不至于会困死在大海上。”  
  
而赶尽杀绝的可能，泽田言纲似乎从一开始就没考虑过。  
  
之后的路途中系一直在犹豫着什么。当飞机盘旋在西西里的上空时，他终于问出口了：“言纲，那些袭击者……是谁？”  
  
然后，他发现他的持有者眼中流露出迷茫。“我不知道。”泽田言纲微微垂下眼，目光落在窗外飞逝的流云，“究竟是何处而来的敌人，想要置我于死地，我……不明白。”

“我只知道他们要抹消我。”他的声音逐渐低下去，“他们不允许我的存在，我不明白，但我知道。”  
  
13.  
  
黑暗。裹在身上的陌生的布料，不熟悉的天花板。  
  
只有自己一个人的呼吸，却感受到了额外的热源。  
  
他没有贸然行动，控制着呼吸的频率佯装仍熟睡的模样，下一刻，那热源发出的声音让他明白自己的警惕毫无意义。  
  
“言纲……你醒了吗……”是系的声音。听上去不太清醒，甚至带着一点鼻音。  
  
泽田言纲扶着身边的支撑物慢慢起身，才发现自己竟然躺在沙发上。系坐在旁边，歪着头望他，褐色的眸子在黑暗中看不真切。  
  
“我……为什么会在这里？”  
  
“你吃饭的时候睡着了。”系像是怕他着凉似的，拉起被他的动作掀开的被子，小心地替他围好，并将被角掖在他身后。手指的温度透过薄薄的睡衣传递过来。“我打不开卧室的门，所以只好暂时让你睡在这里。”  
  
仔细回想了半天也想不起来之前究竟发生了什么，他也只好接受系的说辞。“抱歉，你睡吧，我回去了。”将被子塞到系的手里，自己则撑着膝盖慢慢站起来，等待脑供血恢复才继续向卧室走。  
  
系愣了几秒才把被子一丢，试图去扶他：“言纲？”  
  
“没事。”他轻轻拍开系的手，没有回头，“不用管我，你去睡吧。”  
  
系听话地停下了，安静地待在原地目送他有些蹒跚的背影。  
  
从日本回来之后，泽田言纲似乎是受到了某种刺激。系不太清楚这份刺激源于何处，是与云雀恭弥的那场谈话，还是时隔多年再次见到的母亲，或者是回归途中、至今也不知袭击者是来自何方的那场空战。  
  
回到意大利的泽田言纲不再前往只是作为表面上伪装的ボンゴレ社，而是整天整天地待在总部。他每天在五六点钟起床，远早于系来叫醒他的时间。吃过早饭就匆匆出门，直到晚上八九点才回到家，就连休息日也不例外。  
  
在仅剩的一点相处时间里，泽田言纲只是沉默地吃饭或者自顾自地完成自己的工作，与家中的另一位成员几乎没有任何必要之外的交流。系对于他冷漠的态度没有太多反应，只是眼中的光芒随着时间流逝一点点黯淡下去。  
  
有什么正在发生着。  
  
事态的进一步恶化以系的失踪为起点。泽田言纲在打开门之后没有听到惯例的“欢迎回来”，愕然地望着空荡荡的公寓发呆。  
  
他在最初的愣怔之后平静地合上门。在厨房站了一会儿，终觉得独身一人实在没心思折腾，便随意叫了份外卖。他瘫倒在沙发上，眼睛直愣愣地盯着对面墙壁上的挂钟，不知在想什么。睫毛随着秒针的跳动轻颤。直到被门铃声惊醒。  
  
外卖员是个很多话的家伙，把纸盒往他手上递送的时候还说着什么“呀真是好久不见先生已经好几个星期没订披萨了”之类的废话。他洗净双手，直接就这么拿着吃了。味同嚼蜡。  
  
例行公事一样解决掉晚饭后，他决定去书房工作。在对着一页文档发了半个小时的呆之后他惊觉自己的神思不属，屏幕上密密麻麻的文字逐渐模糊，扭曲成陌生的模样。自己、到底是、从什么时候开始，从事文字工作的？审阅小说，真的是自己用十一年的时间习惯的事情吗？

自己以前真的见过那个快递员吗？

这真的是他居住了数年的地方吗？

‘不能再想了。’他狠狠地掐了一下自己，强迫自己清醒一点。  
  
扶着墙跌跌撞撞地走到放药的位置，打开长条形药盒，取下一片圆圆的白色药片。他用指尖转动着药片犹豫了一下。这种药的规格是200mg一片，他吃了这么久，也是很清楚的。  
  
“言纲，医生说过一天不能超过200毫克的。”  
  
背后突然响起的声音惊得他差点拿不住手里的东西。回头一看，根本空无一人。咬住舌尖驱赶开再次袭来的眩晕，他又取下一片药，掰了一半。300mg……问题应该不大。反正马上就要到睡眠时间了。  
  
准备进卧室前他看了一眼无人的沙发和整齐地摆放着一边的被褥。  
  
他没有直接入睡，而是在恍惚中本能般地翻开了最后的两本日记。  
  
【2月7日  
  
牛奶、葡萄还是坚果？  
  
2月8日  
  
果然还是普通的牛奶的就好，不喜欢太苦的，也不想加奇奇怪怪的东西。  
  
2月13日  
  
巧克力在抽屉里。因为无法确定所以只好遗憾地提前了。不过无论明天是谁都一样的吧。  
  
2月14日  
  
很甜。】  
  
他猛地合上笔记本，几乎无法再看下去。记忆的碎片翻卷而上，里面蕴藏着他所惧于去理解的讯息。  
  
这是位于《五》上的记录。  
  
他慢慢地把五放回原位，动作很轻柔，像是对待着什么至宝。而后他抽出了六。  
  
这本的前面部分仍是记录着一些琐屑的小事，唯一异常的是日期越来越密集，到后面几乎是一天一次。  
  
【6月3日  
  
为什么……今天仍然是……  
  
6月4日  
  
照常处理了一切事务。  
  
6月5日  
  
……已经是第一百天了。  
  
…………  
  
…………  
  
6月29日  
  
找到了。虽然外貌有变化，但眼神是不会变的……我知道是他。这或许是上天的恩赐，让我们得以以两个独立的个体而存在于世。  
  
终于获得了，能够共存的资格。】  
  
…………  
  
呵……也许，他的病，从来没有好过。  
  
他闭上眼睛，沉默了一会儿，才继续看下去。  
  
【9月11日  
  
你知道自己在做什么吗？  
  
你真的明白自己所做的一切意味着什么吗？  
  
9月15日  
  
住手啊，言！】  
  
之后是一片空白，再无任何记录。他静静地站在原地，任凭夜晚的寒意侵袭了身体。  
  
“骗子。”  
  
然后他突然发狂了一样，把那些珍视着的笔记本统统抽出，狠狠扔到地上。粗重的喘息在安静的狭小房间里听上去格外可怕。双腿失去力气跪了下来，双手颤抖着，却十分坚定地燃起了火炎。  
  
第二天，公寓的垃圾桶里出现了一瓶没有标签的药。正是从Reborn那里得到的，来自Vongola的“特效药”。  
  
他讶异着自己居然还能在周六冷静地前往Reborn那里进行诊疗，就像往常一样。  
  
“记忆？”“没有异常。已经全部想起来了。”  
  
“幻象？”“没有看到任何不该存在的东西。”  
  
正常的一问一答。他以闲适的姿态坐着，双手交叠置于腿上，神色平静，目光直视着老师的双眼。已经不会再出现了，任何的会暴露内心的小动作。  
  
在Reborn低头记录着什么的时候，他突然出声了：“Reborn，Tsuna去哪里了？”  
  
Reborn抬眼，用很随意的语气回答：“你说系？去检修了啊。日常检修，上星期和你提过的，忘了？”  
  
泽田言纲目光闪了闪。他知道的。任何人，只要说出“你忘了吗”，就能让他陷入无法反驳的境地。他对自己的记忆毫无信心，现在甚至连唯一的凭依物也被自己亲手毁去。但是，但是……！  
  
他要怎么相信，别人说的是真是假？  
  
Reborn看着他逐渐变化的眼神，似乎明白了什么。“你不信任我了吗？”Reborn放下本子，圆珠笔在纸上滚动了两下，发出轻微的摩擦声。Reborn的语气很平静，平静里压抑着失望和痛心。“你又要像以前一样，不信任任何人吗？”  
  
他偏过头，一言不发。  
  
不久之后，他在总部找到了似乎已经许久未出现的另一位Nebbia（雾守）。  
  
“Mukuro（骸）。”  
  
名为六道骸的高挑男子回过头，状如凤梨叶子的发型并不让人觉得可笑，反而因为主人的气质而多了几分邪气。“哦呀，真是好久不见呢，Vongola。”  
  
听闻泽田言纲的提议，六道骸低声笑了起来：“真意外，你居然会把这么重要的事情拜托给我。”  
  
“毕竟目前的情况来看，我唯一能托付的人就是你了……”泽田言纲直视着对方充满邪恶意味的异色双瞳，“抱歉。”  
  
“虽说我绝对不想再次回到那个地方，不过……嘛，算了，谁让我们具有相同的目的呢？”六道骸耸了耸肩，露出一个标准的反派笑容。“说实话，我完全没想到你会这么做……没有任何人能想到吧，Vongola的首领会把这么重要的东西交托给他人，还是藏在那种地方。”  
  
在不久前被首领回收的、Vongola的至宝，所有全属性的成套指环中，最强大的三套之一——Vongola指环，竟被保存在复仇者监狱里。复仇者是什么？里世界最公正的裁决者，处理一切违背里世界规则的穷凶极恶的“罪犯”，拥有任何势力都无法匹敌的可怕力量却站在绝对中立的位置上，如果是他们的话，确实不必担心指环被别人抢走，这些绝对公正的人也不可能监守自盗。  
  
这个地方对Vongola、特别是六道骸来说是有点特殊的。毕竟，六道骸可是在那座监狱最深处的水牢里，被关押了十年。  
  
在六道骸前往那偏僻之地的时候，泽田言纲走进了Vongola古堡的禁地。在那里封存着一些最重要的东西，包括一份……在继承式上得到的，初代的遗物。  
  
14.  
  
街边的人奇怪地看着那个满脸胶布的阴沉男子。那人显然不太喜欢出门，对四周隐约的目光充满排斥，却也没有摆出什么对抗的姿态，只是用兜帽遮住了自己显眼的鲜红头发，并且进一步拉低遮住自己的面庞。  
  
正如外表所显示的那样，古里炎真并不是一个喜欢外出的人。不熟悉的环境和陌生人的注意都让他觉得如芒在背。可惜、或者说应该庆幸的是，眼下他还有更重要的事情去在意。他从口袋里掏出一团已经揉得皱巴巴的纸条，对着上面的地址再三确认，终于确信自己来到了正确的地方——在多次迷路并且在某条小巷被小混混勒索一番后。  
  
匆匆走进咖啡店，在绿植的掩映中瞥见眼熟的棕发——友人果然已经在等着了。友人没有责怪他的迟到，也没有说“其实我也是刚到”之类的虚伪话，只是温和地看着他。这样的态度让他下意识地放松下来。接着他发现友人皱起了眉。  
  
“炎真，你的右手……这里有道口子。”友人敏锐地发现了他身上的异常，却没有过多地询问而让他为难，只是提示着他去处理伤口，“身为创作者，手可是很重要的啊。”  
  
“啊，呃……”多半是在被小混混揍的时候弄上的。可恶，明明已经很小心地在保护自己的手了。“对不起……”终究，只是嗫喏着这么回答，同时在口袋里努力翻找创可贴。  
  
“为什么要道歉？你又没有做错什么。”友人叹了口气，从随身携带的背包里取出小瓶装的消毒酒精和棉签——很熟练的模样，“先消毒吧。”  
  
这里的桌子很小，因而友人不必起身就可以轻松地拉起他的手。沾着酒精的棉签触及伤口的时候，尖锐的刺痛顺着表皮密布的感觉神经传递，一瞬间麻醉了大脑，抽痛的声音也随之泄露出口。  
  
“啊，抱歉……稍微忍耐一下吧。”友人的声音里带着歉意，手上的动作更加轻柔。友人的手很稳，在不造成多余痛感的情况下迅速地完成了消毒的工作。“接下来的话……”  
  
“创可贴我自己来就好！”快速地抢答。友人也没有勉强他，只是含笑地望着他笨拙的动作。  
  
解决掉这个小插曲，总算回归正常的流程。他们在进食甜点的时候顺便交流了一些想法，在这之后的安排则是交换各自的稿子并且做出点评。  
  
同为编辑兼作者的身份，以笔友的形式认识之后，他们由于志趣相投而逐渐发展成了现实中的朋友。考虑到他怕生的性格，友人也提议过直接去他家里，不过回去和爱迪尔海特说过后被坚决否决了：他的冰河守护者拒绝让外人侵入他们家族的领地，更何况……是那么危险的人物。他当然不能直接向友人转述爱迪尔海特的话，只是含糊地说家里的姐姐讨厌外人。友人没有继续问下去，理解地点头，随后提议了这个地方。  
  
这个咖啡厅位于偏僻幽静之地，桌子与桌子之间有足够大的间隔，精心布置的绿植也起到了很好的隔断作用。钢琴音如流水般潺潺地在耳边回响，鼻翼间充斥着咖啡的清浅香气。精美菜单后面标注的可怕价目让他有些无从下手，友人注意到他的无措，自然地接过菜单完成了全部点单。都是些甜味不会太夸张、样式也相对朴素的小糕点，很好地照顾了他的喜好。  
  
友人率先完成了进食。他偶然抬头时会不小心对上友人温柔得不像话的焰色眸子，随后他就像触了电似的立马低下头，掩饰性地咽下一大口甜点。  
  
他并不是厌恶那样的注视——事实上，那份目光中绝对不含有任何失礼的成分，友人一直将自己的情感克制得很好。他真正恐惧的是那里面隐藏在更深处的东西，那份过于沉重的东西。他清楚自己无法承担那份重量，但他还是来到了这里，好像什么都没发生一样与友人交谈着。  
  
为了……他的目标。  
  
那份异常不仅仅是他，连爱迪尔海特都有所察觉。因此才会有那次严厉的警告：“炎真，不要再和他交往了！那个男人的眼神……你不知道，这些大人物往往都会有私底下的怪癖，谁知道他会对你做什么……只是为了获取情报而已，你没有必要这样牺牲自己！”  
  
牺牲……么。古里炎真垂下眼，慢吞吞地解决剩下的蛋糕。如果是这种程度的话，也不算是什么很大的牺牲吧。  
  
为了那个目标。  
  
他不怕友人会对他做出什么。友人从不做逾矩的事情，或许是因为怕吓到他吧，害怕太激进的行动会吓跑“懦弱，胆小又单纯的古里炎真”。人总是这样自大，天真地认为自己可以完全了解另一个人的本性。友人绝对无法想到，坐在自己对面的这个懦弱之人，拥有怎样阴暗肮脏的内心……  
  
明明人与人之间想要完全地相互了解是根本不可能的事情。为什么明知这个事实的人类却依旧欺骗着自己，努力地去寻找能够理解自己的“朋友”呢？  
  
“我吃完了……谢谢款待。”双手合十道谢后，他不可避免地与友人对视。  
  
“别动。”友人抽出一张餐巾纸，替他擦去下巴上沾到的奶油。手指隔着餐巾纸触碰脸颊的轻柔动作让他身体有些僵硬。如果是之前的话，他大概会吓得跳起来，但是在已经熟悉了的现在，他也只是会有点脸红而已。  
  
只是这种程度而已，没关系的。他垂下眼避开友人的视线，睫毛轻颤。  
  
餐巾纸连同手都很快地收回去了，没有借机制造更多接触机会的意思。  
  
友人照例用的是那种看不出是什么牌子但感觉质量很好的稿纸，摩挲的手感非常舒服。这次是短篇，所以两人都是直接写的手稿。  
  
友人的稿子看上去是铅笔打过草稿后又用钢笔认真地誊写了一遍，全篇没有任何涂改的痕迹，行云流水的字迹令单纯的观看都成为一种享受。古里炎真咬着铅笔，时不时在蓝黑色的墨水旁边做些批注。在看到某段话时，他的笔尖顿了顿，忍不住将其圈画起来。  
  
【我遇到与你那样相似的她。我如此地珍视着她的存在，用你曾教我的温柔去对待着她。像是补偿似的。像是要通过这样无意义的补偿而填补自己充满愧疚的可鄙的心。】  
  
小说的创作是一个很奇特的过程。看似是在写别人的故事，一字一句却都投射了作者内心的想法。借助编织虚构的情节，作者将自己的心脏剖开，将隐秘在最深处的情感随着鲜血抽出，充作墨水灌注于钢笔之内，终于流淌在纸张上定型为文字。  
  
友人写出这样的文字时，心里究竟在想什么呢？  
  
花费一个多小时批注完成，他们再次交换手中的稿子。“炎真这次的故事也很棒。”友人一如既往直白的夸赞让他忍不住羞涩起来。他试着去回应友人的目光，就这样猝不及防地发现清晰地倒映在友人眼中的自己的身影。友人总是喜欢这样看着他，如此的专注，就好像……看着整个世界。面对这样的友人，这样真诚地对待着他的友人，他要怎样问出那个问题啊……逐渐沉溺于友人清朗温和的嗓音中，连自己在走神都没有发现。  
  
“炎真？炎真？”友人的呼唤让他回到了现实之中。  
  
“唔，抱歉……”在反应过来之前就习惯性地先道歉了。看到友人皱眉的样子瑟缩了一下。他知道友人不是生气，只是不喜欢他老是道歉的样子，可是毕竟是已经习惯的姿态，要改过来实在很困难。  
  
“没有责怪的意思，说实话也是我考虑不周了，本来下午就是容易犯困的时段。”友人把手中的稿子放下，关切地看着他，“要不要先休息一下？这边也有专供客人小憩的地方。”  
  
“真的不用！”他连连摇头，“现在我已经完全清醒过来了！”  
  
他后知后觉地意识到自己的说法完全就是承认了自己之前在犯困。还好友人十分善解人意地没有继续这个话题，而是把之前所说的所有内容都重复了一遍。  
  
“这里……主角在询问自己，明明知道不可能存在真正理解自己的人，为什么还会期待着朋友呢？这也是炎真自己心中的疑惑吧。”稍微停顿了一下，友人的目光移开，落在虚无的空处。“我想，大概是因为人类都害怕孤独。孤独地活在这个世界上，真的、真的，是一件很难过的事情。”  
  
害怕……孤独？他几乎以为友人是不是已经发现了什么，可之后友人就若无其事地继续下一个话题了，好像这只是一句单纯的感叹。  
  
“接下来轮到你了，炎真。我很期待你的评价呢。”  
  
“啊，嗯……”不好意思地摸摸鼻子，将视线从稿纸转移到友人的双眼，那句话就这样脱口而出，“言纲君，究竟，是在为什么而悲伤呢？”  
  
他看到友人的眼睛因错愕而略微放大。果、果然，直接问出这样的问题还是太失礼了吧！还没想到要怎样来补救，友人就开口了：“为了……很多事情啊。”友人避开他的目光，缓缓地说着，尾音有些喑哑。  
  
如果在此时追问下去，说不定会得到一些有用的信息。这个念头快速地闪过脑海，可他终究什么都没说，而是以拙劣的手段转移了话题。进入正常的探讨情节的轨道，他一边根据自己的笔记组织语言，一边偷瞄友人的神情。  
  
离别的时候友人再次提议带他去意大利游玩。他猝然撞上友人期待的目光，而后迅速地避开了：“对、对不起，暂时还不想考虑远行……”  
  
他没有看到那双焰色的眸子里期待陡然转化成失望的模样。在他再次抬眼的时候只看见友人平和而包容的神色：“那就等炎真准备好再说吧。”  
  
他装作什么都没发生似的与友人道别，转身的瞬间拼命对自己说：为了那个目的……为了那个目的！  
  
为了复仇，为了平复先辈的冤屈，为了夺回本属于大家的荣耀。  
  
他必须要和这个名为泽田言纲的、真实身份是Vongola十代首领的男人保持良好的关系，从而寻找能够唤醒他们家族传承的指环的真正力量的道具，无论是能够得到存放地的信息也好，还是能直接从这个男人手上骗得那关键道具也好，然后，用那觉醒的力量，将这个男人，将这个罪恶之人的后裔……！  
  
他……  
  
他想和泽田言纲做朋友。泽田言纲真的是一个很好的人，他想和他的友人做真正的朋友。  
  
但是他不能任性。他不仅仅是言纲君的“炎真”。他是古里炎真，是没落的西蒙家族最后的继承人。他身上背负着无法摆脱的责任，那些再怎样沉重也绝对不可以丢弃的东西。  
  
“炎真。”背后，来自友人的呼唤让他的脚步停顿下来。“是？”疑惑地应答了一声，他也同样停顿下来，转过身，等待友人接下去的话语。  
  
友人没有回头。他听到友人飘零在风中的、寂寥的声音：“你期待着，我的死亡吗？”  
  
他僵硬在原地，如遭雷击。  
  
友人完全没有给他留下编造谎言的余地，继续说着：“你希望杀死我吗？”  
  
“我、我……”发冷的指尖微微颤动，脑中一片空白。  
  
然后他听到了轻轻的一声叹息。友人回转过身，用无奈的眼神看着他。就像以前每一次他笨手笨脚地做错事时一样。就像每一次他连蹩脚的借口都无法编造出来只能支支吾吾时一样。友人原谅了他的一切。他的笨拙，他的隐瞒，他的欺骗。如果做不到就交给我，如果暂时无法告诉我就不必说，如果希望我接受那样的谎言，我会接受。友人的眼神中，传达着那样的信息。  
  
“下次见面的时候可以去你家吗？我会带上你最喜欢的礼物，我的祖先传承给我的‘罪’。已经充分地研究过家里的古籍，等到再次见面的时候，应该就可以告诉你那件‘宝物’真正的使用方式了。”友人浅笑着说，“因为炎真的姐姐讨厌外人……所以我绝对会一个人来的，不会带上其他人。”  
  
那是怎样温柔又悲伤的眼神啊。在友人彻底离开后，古里炎真终于忍不住蹲下来，失声痛哭。将我费尽心机想要得到的东西亲手奉上，同时送上自己的性命，这就是你的“礼物”吗，言纲？

  
  
【B面】  
  
15.  
  
“没有想到触发条件居然是那样的……算是，意外之喜？”  
  
“真是……如果可以的话，我真的一点都不想要这样的‘意外之喜’。”  
  
街边的人们奇怪地看着那个穿着正装却以闲适的姿态手抄口袋走在街头的人。许多道目光有意无意地落在那双奇特而耀眼的焰色眸子上。焰眸的男人没有在意别人的注视，在一处隐蔽的咖啡店前停下脚步。“就是这里……么。”  
  
挑了个不怎么显眼的位置坐下，习惯性地准备给对方发简讯说明位置却突然想起对方并不喜欢用通讯设备，于是作罢，只是耐心等待。  
  
大约三十分钟后，他看到那个有些瑟缩的红发的身影。“炎真。”温柔地呼唤了对方的名字，也得到了对方慌乱的回应。那种奇怪的既视感愈发明显。他似乎有些明白了，古里炎真被选择的理由……  
  
“需要的东西已经带来了。”他拿出口袋里那管被精心包装的不明液体，成功得到对方惊讶和责怪的眼神。  
  
“言纲君，你怎么可以把这么重要的东西……”  
  
“没关系，其他人并不知道它的重要性，不是么？太过小心翼翼反而会惹人怀疑。”轻松地给出合情合理的解释，他浅笑着看向对面的人，“就如同之前所约定的那样，由炎真带路吧。”  
  
这样的笑容好像让对方误解了什么。对方的眼神一下子变得沉痛而愧疚。“我知道了，请……跟我来吧。”  
  
西蒙的驻地……在一个海岛上。怪不得之前完全找不到任何踪迹。六个奇奇怪怪的人围了过来，显然这些陌生人就是古里炎真的守护者了。  
  
面容冷肃的高挑女子盯着他，眼中是毫不遮掩的不信任。“真的把东西带来了吗？”  
  
“爱迪尔！”或许是觉得自己的同伴这样的表现太过分，古里炎真忍不住出声阻止。他拍了拍古里炎真的肩膀示意自己并不在意，结果这一举动反而引发了更严重的敌意。  
  
于是他也只好先把东西拿出来了：“带来了，就是这个……”他将那管液体从口袋中拿出，“能够让西蒙指环的力量彻底觉醒的关键道具，初代的遗物，以‘罪’为名的存在。”  
  
周围的众人都露出期待的神色，但名为爱迪尔的女子眼神里仍带有怀疑。“不是伪造的吗？”  
  
“是真品……”古里炎真喃喃开口，“能感觉到，那种隐约的感应。”  
  
他半垂下眼，脸上似有嘲讽的神色一闪而过。像是在为谁感到悲哀。但那神情消失得太快，无人察觉。“那么接下来就是需要指环了……请诸位首先把指环取下来吧，不然突然提升的力量会对身体造成损伤。”  
  
这样的话音瞬间引起了众人的警觉：“你……！”  
  
最后还是身为首领的古里炎真阻止了大家：“冷静点……言纲君已经做出了足够的让步了。”他不复往日的懦弱，直视着每一个家族成员的眼睛，“言纲君是值得信任的。请相信我的判断。”  
  
他等待着古里炎真控制住场面，才继续说：“炎真，由你来拿着所有的指环吧……我会想办法激发‘罪’的力量。”  
  
古里炎真依言照做。在大家好奇着这Vongola的后裔究竟会怎样激发先代的遗物时，只见他郑重地带上一双毛线手套，激发力量将其变为金属手套。“是为了更好地使用力量。”他这样解释。  
  
他将一只手伸向古里炎真的双手，另一只手隔着手套重新拿起“罪”，而后……在所有人的注视下，猛然将其捏成碎片！  
  
玻璃的碎片与将要滴落的液体在众人不可置信的目光中被掌心的火炎烧得连灰烬都不剩，与此同时，有浅蓝的冰晶逐渐在持有所有西蒙指环的古里炎真手上蔓延。  
  
这样明显的敌对行为立即激发了守护者们的抵抗。但他们的动作却突兀地静止在空中，因为随即感受到的可怕压力。  
  
不知何时隐藏在周围的人接连现身。手持重型武器的银灰发色男子，身着武士服的黑发剑客，戴着拳套的白发拳击手，头戴牛角的慵懒男子，握着三叉戟、先前制造幻术遮掩众人踪迹的紫发女子。  
  
Vongola的守护者……居然有一大半出现在了这里。  
  
唯独少了号称最强的云守……不过，仅仅是目前的这些，也足够恐怖了。那可都是单枪匹马就可以单挑一个中小型家族的可怕存在！  
  
西蒙的守护者意识到目前的状况，露出被欺骗的愤怒。而古里炎真却盯着那个引发了一切的焰眸男子，那个同他的友人拥有一样的外貌的人，沉声问：“你……是谁？”  
  
他看向这个本以为只是个单纯的“替代品”的男人，有些意外，却又觉得有些理所当然。果然还是发现了吗，明明没有露出什么破绽。  
  
“为什么这么说？”他歪了歪头，语气平静而冷淡，“是因为无法接受这样的‘背叛’而试图自我欺骗吗？我毕竟是Vongola的首领啊，炎真。你凭什么相信我会做出那种损害Vongola利益的事情？就为了这不过短短几个月的交往所形成的……友谊？”  
  
“不要狡辩了！”古里炎真往后退了一步，眼中满是尖锐的敌意，“言纲君从来不会用这样的眼神看着我，也绝对不会说出这样冷酷的话……你什么都不知道，言纲君他……是一个真正温柔的人！”  
  
他微微愣怔。这幅场景……竟微妙地与十年前重合了。人们永远是这样，按照自己的心意凭借简单的观察就能随意规定一个人的本性，不愿接受人的性格是复杂而不断发展的。任性地期待着对方永远是自己心里所想象的模样，自以为是地认为自己足够了解对方，才会说出这样可笑的话语。“呵……”忍不住轻笑出声，眼帘半垂，焰色的眸子里流露出温暖的情绪，却不知是对着谁，“是啊，言确实是很温柔的。”  
  
“我是谁？你应该从他那里听说过我的名字。”他不再刻意压抑，自然地露出一个微笑，“我是……泽田纲吉。”

  
  
【A面】  
  
16.  
  
又一次不知不觉地睡着了。醒来的时候发现自己坐在沙发上，查看手机的时间，只是过了两个小时，他却觉得像是已经睡了一整天。  
  
听到门铃声后，在沙发上发呆的泽田言纲猛然惊醒，起身去开了门。  
  
门外是系的笑脸：“言纲，我回来啦。”像往常一样，机器人向自己的持有者露出单纯的笑容，为每一次和持有者的见面由衷地欣喜着。  
  
他静静地看着系的眼睛。机器人在他一言不发的盯视下，笑容逐渐凝固：“……言纲？”  
  
“你从Reborn那里接到的任务究竟是什么？”他没有在意系的神情，用平静的语调继续说了下去，“监视我，尝试从我那里获取‘日记’中的秘密……或许还有别的？”  
  
系捏紧了拳头，像是想要反驳，却被他说得哑口无言。“我……”  
  
“这间公寓就留给你了。卧室里的东西感兴趣的话就随便翻找吧，反正你们是不可能从这里得知‘他’的信息的……再见。”  
  
他们错身而过。在离开的瞬间系伸手拽住了他的衣角。他拍开那只没用上力道的手，毫不犹豫地继续向前走去。楼梯走到一半，他听到背后传来系的声音。和平时不一样，听上去很压抑。  
  
“言纲。”  
  
“我知道现在的你肯定不愿意相信我说的任何话，但是……但是……”  
  
“和你相处的这段时间……以系的身份和你在一起的这段时间，我很开心。真的，很开心。”  
  
他停下了脚步。“但是，那毫无意义，”他缓缓地说着，“无论是对你还是对我。”  



	3. 阶段三

17.  
  
像是从深海中重新回归地面。窒息感逐渐远去，在视觉和听觉恢复之前，最先醒来的是触觉。松软的衣料和人体的温度，这样的触感，这样的姿态，好像他正躺在谁的怀里。  
  
记忆一片空白的恐慌被身边熟悉的气息安抚下来。搭在对方胸口的手指不自觉收紧，像是要用这样攥紧的姿势抓住什么。而这样的动作显然引起了对方的注意：“言纲……醒了吗？”  
  
慢慢打开像是已经黏连在一起的眼皮，很快又被刺目的光线刺激得闭上。逐步适应之后终于成功地睁眼，可惜这样的角度看不见对方的脸。但是仅仅是这样相依的姿态似乎就足以让他满足。  
  
完全空白的记忆里突兀地冒出一个名字。而他也顺着心意呼唤出声：“Tsu……na？”  
  
“我在。”  
  
“Tsuna……”  
  
“我在。”那人不厌其烦地一遍遍回答着，轻柔地顺着他的头发，似乎是在通过这种方式来安抚。  
  
……在这里的。他和他都在这里，存在于同一空间之中。缺失的一块被填补，恐惧被安心感所取代。  
  
对方的手的温度，最初是落在头顶，之后转移到后颈，顺着脊柱向下。眼睛缓缓地阖上了。  
  
再次被饥饿感唤醒已经不知是多久之后。没有多余的力气动作，只能轻轻扯了扯那人的衣服：“饿。”  
  
“啊……”对方撑着身子坐起，像是在旁边翻找什么。过了一会儿，口腔被手指打开，一颗味道奇怪的药丸随之滑入。  
  
“抱歉，暂时先用这个撑一段时间吧……”  
  
药丸被唾液濡湿后慢慢地化开，在体内被吸收而转化成足以恢复体力的能量。费力地分开眼皮，入眼的都是陌生的景象。不禁迟疑着问：“这是……哪里？我为什么在这里？”  
  
“宾馆。因为没在你身上找到钥匙，所以只好带你来这里了……”那人小声解释着，突然提高了音量，“至于为什么是在这里，这是我应该问你的！言纲一点也不会照顾自己，居然会在外面晕倒，明明知道自己身体不好为什么还要一个人去那种地方啊！”  
  
“哪种……地方？”  
  
大概是发现他脸上疑惑的神情不似作伪，那人的怒气也消了下去：“言纲……你又，忘记了吗？”  
  
“唉……”很无奈地叹了口气之后，那人伸手顺了顺他的头发，“我先去帮你弄点吃的。”那人没有对他的失忆表现出过多的惊讶，像是已经习惯了的样子。  
  
在那人将要离开的时候伸手拽住了那人的衣角。“言纲……？”听到那人疑惑的声音，他抿起唇，拽得更紧了些。  
  
那人垂下眼看看他的手，又看向他的眼睛。温热的掌心覆盖了他的手背。“言纲怎么变得像个小孩子一样……没关系，只是暂时离开，我很快就会回来的。”  
  
“言。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“叫我言。”  
  
那人脸上一瞬间出现了极为复杂的神情。但那些异样的情绪很快就被敛去了，那人只是温柔地笑着，暖褐色的眼睛安静地望着他：“好。言要乖乖在这里等我哦。”  
  
像是完成了一个郑重的约定。他松开手，侧躺在床上，看着那人的身影消失在门口。  
  
在那人离开、他又陷入独自一人的境地之后，警惕心好像一下子回到了他身上。快速地打量了一遍周围，是普通的旅店的房间的模样，没有找到什么会导致危险的因素。身上穿着的是已经有不少褶皱的里衣，西装外套被折叠好放在一边。他看着自己骨节分明的大手，陷入了沉思：自己的年龄……有这么大吗？  
  
从空白的记忆中找不到任何证据。只是违和感愈发强烈。  
  
穿好衣服后，他在床上呆坐了一会儿，突然将手伸入枕头底下。这样有些莫名的举动是因为潜意识里觉得枕头下可能藏着武器，但他却摸出了意外的物件。  
  
那是一枚造型精美的指环，上面嵌着蓝色的圆形宝石。  
  
可能是那人觉得他睡觉的时候戴着会不舒服而帮他取下了——脑中闪过这个念头。他也不知道自己是凭什么而确认那是属于自己的东西，只是顺从心意，将其戴在了中指上。  
  
汹涌的记忆之潮瞬间席卷了他的意识。  
  
他……想起来了。  
  
他先前是在一个隐秘的酒吧与六道骸约见，从对方手里拿到了之前拜托对方去取的重要物品。然后……然后……  
  
记忆中出现了大段的空白。可能是六道骸走之后他心情不好，在酒吧里喝了点酒发泄，没想到会突然发病，之后又被一直在追踪着自己的系发现。  
  
他自发地推演出了合理的过程。不过，如果是这样的话，他从骸那边得到的东西……  
  
“言，我回来啦……”机器人推门进来了，一手端着粥，一手拎着大约是包子的早点。系脸上的笑容在对上他的眼神之后就止住了：“你……恢复过来了吗？”  
  
“指环呢？”他冷冷地问。  
  
系的目光落在他的手上。系好像明白了什么：“因为是很重要的东西，我暂时收起来了……马上给你。”  
  
系在他的注视下一件一件地放下手上的东西，然后从衣服的内袋里取出一个首饰盒一样的小盒子。他有些疑惑系居然会这么干脆地给他，但为了防止变故发生，他没有想太多，打开确认另外六枚Vongola指环都在里面后，就自己收了起来。确认没有别的遗漏，他立即起身，像是没看到房间中存在的第二个人一样，自顾自地就打算离开。  
  
“言纲！”系拉住了他，看到他冷淡的神色，又松了手，“至少，先把早饭吃了……”  
  
“你自己吃吧。”丢下这句话，他没有再关注系的情绪，头也不回地走了。  
  
在那次分别之后，他就从之前的公寓搬了出来。不知为何，无论他搬到哪里，系总是能找到他。快递员，外卖配送，便利店的临时工……系就这样以不同的身份自然而然地出现在他身边。他一次次地用恶劣的态度警告系不要再来找自己，可这个死心眼的机器人总是这样锲而不舍。  
  
狠狠地捏了捏鼻梁，他告诫自己不要再想系的事情了。现在还有更重要的任务等着他……  
  
Vongola指环已经成功地全部收集到了。能够唤醒西蒙的力量的“罪”，本是藏在总部，对于作为首领的他而言是最容易取得的一样道具。不过在那天有些贸然地翻脸之后，大概Vongola那边也警惕起来了。他时常能发现一些似乎是在监视和跟踪自己的人，尽管目前为止还没有遭受到真正的攻击，他还是不敢轻易地放松神经。  
  
他有些后悔那天的冲动行为，不过已经做出的事情，马后炮式的悔恨毫无意义。幸好之前出于谨慎将“罪”转移到了别的地方，不然……他可不想在毫无准备的情况下和那样可怕的敌人对上。

“先生，请出示您的证件。”

工作人员面对他，露出一个虚假的微笑。

他短暂地错开眼神，随后便毫无异色地从口袋里掏出钱包，将卡片找出。

对方伸手接过，翻面，目光在照片和真人之间快速地巡回两次，又将那小卡片放回大理石台面上。他的手指搭上卡面，要往回收，却发现挪不动——对方的食指和中指死死地压在卡面上。他抬起头，看向对方职业化的笑容和透着莫名异样感的双眼。对方维持着那副别有深意的表情，在数秒后松了手。

他收回证件，不再去关注对方，正要离开，就差点迎面撞上一个人：一个行色匆匆的白领。对方慌乱地向他道歉，手有意无意地靠近他的袖口和衣角，都被他不动声色地避开。在他冷淡的态度下，白领总算无法继续纠缠，只能憾然退场。

之后也遇到很多这样的人。在街边看报纸的路人，管不好宠物狗的主人，试图在车站向他搭话的陌生女孩。甚至不仅仅是人类，还有在角落里盯着他的小黄猫，冲他讨食的流浪柴犬……

没有片刻能够休息的闲暇。他不得不时刻绷紧神经，警惕周围的任何活物。  
  
经过一系列隐秘的行程，他终于停下脚步，抬头看向那栋熟悉的小洋楼。屋内寂静无声，唯一的住户已经出门购物去了。从花盆底下取出钥匙打开大门，走到二楼的某个房间，深吸一口气，推开门。  
  
扑面而来的陈腐气息让他忍不住皱眉。  
  
已经很久没住过人的房间仍维持着原本的陈设，占据了最多空间的小床，矮桌，游戏机，书桌……只是游戏机已落满了灰尘，书桌上也没有了乱扔的作业本，放置整齐的坐垫上不见了那年欢笑的少年少女。一切的一切，终究消弭于时间。  
  
泽田言纲在那张小床前半跪下来，从床底摸出一个鞋盒。鞋盒里有几个纸盒，其中最大的那个里面装着早就坏掉的红白机，以及用塑料袋保存的说明书，而说明书中间正裹着一管奇异的不明液体。他用食指和拇指转动了一下手上的玻璃管，嘴角微微地勾了一下。没有人会想到吧，Vongola的首领居然会用这么幼稚的方式来藏东西。所以就算是在这样的地点，也一直没有被发现。  
  
通过书信的方式再次联系上炎真，表达了再见面的意愿。炎真没有同意直接去往家族驻地，而是希望先在其他的地方会面。泽田言纲研究了一下那个陌生的地址。有些偏僻，不过应该不会有危险。  
  
同样是咖啡厅，他在一个隐秘的角落发现了炎真显眼的红发。对于炎真难得的早到，他有些惊讶，却也没有多问，只是一面和对方打着招呼，一面关注着周围的情况。似乎是打量窗外的动作过于频繁了，炎真疑惑地询问：“言纲君，怎么了？”  
  
“啊，没什么。”他冲着炎真安抚性地笑了笑，努力让自己把精力集中到和炎真的谈话上来。“之前你说到……”  
  
“不，那个……”古里炎真的视线略微移动了一下，很快又集中到他身上，神色变得严肃起来，“言纲君，是最近没睡好吗？总觉得你好像很疲惫，而且神经绷得很紧……”  
  
大脑飞速运转着编造出合理的借口，开口的瞬间却在对方担忧的眼神中溃败。泽田言纲好像一下子松懈了下来，用手撑着额头：“……抱歉，炎真。我……我没办法，必须得保持警惕，不然，Vongola的人……”  
  
“Vongola的人？”古里炎真露出有些讶异的神色。  
  
“啊，他们恐怕已经准备对我下手了，最近能发现很多跟踪的人……在过来的路上我已经全部甩掉了所以不必担心，不过还是要维持警戒。”按揉着胀痛的额角，泽田言纲调整了一下面部肌肉，竭力让自己看上去好一点。“没关系的，炎真，他们是不会找到你的。只要在力量觉醒之前……”对着瞳孔猛地一缩的炎真安抚性地笑笑，他继续道，“在你们的力量彻底觉醒之前，我们暂时就不要见面了，这样你们就是绝对安全的。”  
  
“我不是在担心自己的安全问题……”古里炎真皱起了眉，在这样的情况下，他也大概猜到言纲知道了很多事情，因此没有继续拙劣的掩饰，而是直白地询问，“言纲君为什么会这么觉得？你不是……Vongola的首领吗？Vongola的人跟踪首领，甚至想要对首领不利，这种事情……”  
  
“这种事情也是会发生的。”泽田言纲平静地回答。“因为对Vongola来说，真正掌控一切的并不是首领，而是Vongola本身……罢了，现在说这个也没有意义。东西我已经拿来了，炎真。你先把它带走吧。”将口袋中的“罪”递出，对面的人却没有伸手去接。  
  
“呐，言纲君……”炎真低下头去，复又抬起，目光有些躲闪，“言纲君，真的觉得这么做是正确的吗？”  
  
泽田言纲瞬间就看出来了。炎真在迟疑着什么。“炎真，你……”  
  
“我知道言纲君已经猜到了，关于我是个复仇者的事情。我的身份，我的过去，我的同伴们……言纲君应该也早就了解了吧？”古里炎真的语气突然激动起来，“从一开始，我就是怀着卑劣的想法刻意接近言纲君的，因为一直背负着沉重的仇恨，早就把这份仇恨当做习惯，也觉得自己可以为了复仇做出任何事情，可是……”  
  
“可是，现在我发现我做不到了。为了虚无缥缈的仇恨而牺牲现在的伙伴们，让他们冒着受伤死亡的危险去战斗……这种事情，我做不到。而且，而且……”炎真飞快地瞄了一眼对面的人，又低下头去，将那即将脱口而出的话语咽了回去，“对不起，言纲君……我就是这样懦弱的人。”  
  
古里炎真以为泽田言纲会生气，会嘲笑他的软弱。可实际上泽田言纲却在发呆。  
  
【“我想要的是能够保护伙伴的力量……”】  
  
【“要是眼睁睁地看着重要的同伴死去，就算是……”】  
  
【“本来我以为为了守护大家，无论什么事情都可以做到。但是现在……如果是要继承这种错误，那么，这份力量不要也罢！”】  
  
从脑后传来的，一阵阵尖锐的疼痛。有谁的声音在这样说着，如此清晰地传达着谁的意志……  
  
“！”狠狠掐着手心让自己冷静下来，无视了脑中那些纷乱的记忆碎片，他沉声说：“那不是懦弱。”  
  
古里炎真抬起头，表露出惊讶的眼神。  
  
“为了保护同伴们而做出放弃仇恨的决断，这绝对不是懦弱，而是一种勇敢。”用宣告一样的语气说出这段话，他看向对面的人，目光柔和，“‘罪’已经交给你了，怎样使用是你的自由，毕竟按照古籍的记载，这本来就是属于西蒙家族的东西……无论做出怎样的决定，我都会尊重炎真的选择。”  
  
“啊……嗯。”炎真慌忙接过那管珍贵的液体，红了脸，嗫喏着说不出话来。  
  
“那么，今天就到这里吧。需要我送你回去吗，炎真？”泽田言纲若无其事地恢复到原来的模样，甚至还打趣般地如此提议，被拒绝了也只是微笑，“好，那我先回去了，路上小心。”  
  
在泽田言纲将要离开之时，古里炎真叫住了他：“言纲君，你难道是打算一个人……”  
  
“啊。”应了一声，泽田言纲转过头，“不必劝说我，炎真。我有必须这么做的理由。”  
  
古里炎真看上去还想说什么，却终于在泽田言纲的眼神中选择了沉默。  
  
“如果我能活着回来的话……”本想说如果能活着回来，就把自己的性命交给炎真处置，脑中却突然闪过系的面容。剩下的半句话，竟怎么也说不出口了。面对炎真的目光，他只是笑了笑：“没什么。我走了。”  
  
接下来……就是决胜之战了。  
  
18.  
  
掩映在茂密丛林之中的Vongola古堡，以神圣而不可侵犯的姿态矗立了一个多世纪的巍峨建筑，终于显露出牠的原形。由无数人类的残肢与内脏堆叠而成的不可名状的怪物，浑身密布着贝壳状的鳞片，裂开的缝隙里埋藏着一只只眼睛，直直地注视着眼前的人，这个胆敢挑战Vongola的渺小人类。  
  
泽田言纲手上戴着一枚造型华丽的七色指环。这是由原本的七枚Vongola指环组合而成、专门针对Vongola的最强武器，会给身体带来极大的负担，可也赋予了他常人无法企及的可怕力量。伴随着一阵人耳无法捕捉的奇异嗡鸣，肉眼可见的焰色“雾气”迅速扩散开来，在周围形成一个牢不可破的圆形屏障，巨大得足以将对战双方笼罩其中。  
  
失去原定的盟友，他只能独自一人来到战场。尽管心里仍在思考炎真的事情，不过眼下他也不得不将全部精力都集中到战斗上来。那屏障无法从外面被打破，足以保证这场战斗不会伤害到无辜的人。  
  
名为Vongola的怪物蠕动着自己庞大丑陋的身躯，发出混乱扭曲的低语，那声音像是有成千上万来自不同的人、甚至不同的物种的声音重叠在一起，身上不断分泌着深绿色黏液的尖刺和上百根数十米长的触手随之晃动。几百只大小不一的眼睛毫无规律地分布在牠身体的各处，接连眨动着。  
  
黑色的雾气缓缓扩散开来，蚕食着金红的雾。压抑和绝望的情绪顺着毛孔无声无息地渗入身体，勾起隐藏在本能中的，内心最深处的恐惧。  
  
蔓延的黑暗侵蚀着这狂妄挑战者的精神和意志。挑战者闭上了双眼，露出痛苦的神情，额上的火炎也开始摇曳不定。他像是要被这丑陋而邪恶的怪物拖入深渊，同化为牠的一部分……  
  
但是，他突然睁开了眼。“这种程度的力量可不足以让我屈服。”属于他的场猛然爆发，鲜亮的焰色瞬间充斥了空间，张扬而肆意地绽放着自己的光彩，与那黑色的场呈现出一种势均力敌的态势。  
  
怪物像是被他的举动激怒，嚎叫着展开了身后的黑色巨翼。不断有石油一样黏稠的液体从那双造型极端违反美学的羽翼上滑落，砸落的瞬间就能将地面腐蚀掉一大块。  
  
他却对这恐怖的景象毫不畏惧，眼中燃着惊人的战意。“你这来自于深渊的怪物，这些年来，究竟迷惑了多少人来为你的苟活而牺牲……我将要用尽一切努力去摧毁你的罪恶的存在，”如祈祷一般举起了拳头，猎猎的风扬起他身后的黑色披风，“以拼死的信念！”  
  
指环的七色宝石似乎感受到了他的觉悟，爆发出耀眼的光芒。  
  
借助从掌心喷出的火炎高速移动的他像一只敏捷的燕子，灵活地穿梭于交错的触手之间，躲开毒刺攻击的同时也伺机反攻。“X气流。”轻声念出绝招的名字，裹挟着恐怖能量的火龙卷风随着身体的旋转而产生，生长于触手之上的断肢被这样高速的旋转气流搅碎，暗红色的腐蚀性血液将要喷洒出来，却因为伤口被高温灼烧而封闭在内。他在空中稳住身形，飞舞的流炎环绕在他的身边，使得他看上去就像传说中那驾驭着火炎的精灵。  
  
怪物因受伤而发出尖锐的嚎叫，仅是那如同利爪在黑板上摩擦的刺耳声音就足以对任何一个人类造成严重的精神伤害。泽田言纲却只是微微皱眉，迅速躲开怪物发狂般胡乱挥舞的触手。  
  
“唔！”毒刺深深地扎入了他的肩膀，即使他以最快的反应将自己从中脱离，没有因此受到后续的攻击，从伤处开始扩散的麻木感还是让他察觉到不妙。他落在一棵树上，捂住肩膀用零地点突破暂时冻结了伤口，防止毒素继续蔓延。随后又拿出一个黄色的小匣子，激发后得到一把能够用于治疗的晴平铲。  
  
为了这场战斗，他可是事先做好了充足的准备。  
  
怪物显然不愿意看着他这样悠哉悠哉地治疗伤口，粗壮的激光划开空气，在他原本所在的地方留下一个巨坑。  
  
成功躲开的泽田言纲啧了一声，拿起晴平铲一边治疗一边警惕着怪物的动作。要不是顾虑对方的远程攻击，对于这样基本是固定的巨大靶子，X-Burner就是最好的选择。  
  
‘对方的躯体太大了，零地点突破·初代版无法将对方整体冻结，达不到争取时间的目的。要想办法破坏对方发射激光的能力……’  
  
服从于这个目标，几套合适的方案在脑海中逐渐成形。在此之前……首先要仔细观察对方的能力情况。  
  
‘发射激光的器官是眼。’  
  
几道略细一些的激光追着他扫断了一大片树枝。  
  
‘攻击力和眼的大小成正比。可以几只眼同时发动攻击。’  
  
随着攻击的进行，怪物身上已经有零星的眼闭上了。  
  
‘发射过激光的眼会闭合，过几分钟才会睁开。越大的眼需要的冷却时间越长。’  
  
在空中滑翔了一段距离，再次停在树上时才被打断了脚下的树枝。  
  
‘不会贸然发动攻击，只是会阻止我长时间停留在一个地方，单纯地通过运动来消耗对方的话，最先耗尽的反而是我的体力……’  
  
‘不过，除了长时间停留之外，还有一种情况是牠不得不攻击我的……’  
  
突兀地停顿在空中。右手伸向后方，开始放出庞大的柔和火焰。  
  
几道细细的激光袭来，他却不闪不避，仍由其击中自己——身前的火炎屏障。是的，那不是X-Burner的前置准备，而是单纯地放出火炎来形成保护罩，从远处看根本看不出差异。  
  
三道水桶粗细的激光终于迫使他散去火炎离开原本的地方，随后他换了个位置，又一次重复之前的举动。  
  
怪物只能选择消耗更大的眼或更多的眼来阻止他的行动。  
  
这是明明白白的阳谋，怪物即使察觉了他的目的，也不敢去赌。万一哪一次，他真的是在释放X-Burner呢？  
  
当怪物的最后一只眼闭上时，他也正式发动了自己的绝招。“左手炎压上升……15万FV……20万FV……25万FV！表盘对称，准备发……”  
  
“住手！”  
  
在呜咽的怪物面前，张开双臂阻止他的，是一个熟悉的角色。  
  
凭借喷气喷射引擎飞行在空中的机器人停留在他的面前，完全机械化的双手和下肢闪烁着金属的光泽。褐色的短发被高空中的气流吹得翻飞，琥珀般的眸子里沉溺着深深的悲伤。  
  
“系。”泽田言纲散去手中的火炎，唤出了对面那人的名字，“最后阻拦我的人……果然是你啊。”  
  
系望着他，眼中充满了不解与痛心：“为什么，你最终所憎恨的对象是整个Vongola？你知道自己在做什么吗？你……真的明白现在所做的一切都造成了什么后果吗？”  
  
“Vongola是导致一切悲剧的根源。”他的目光透过系的身体，看向那可怜地呜咽着的丑陋怪物，“牠用荣耀或是传承，用权力和金钱，用那些华美而虚无的东西来吸引无数人为牠赴汤蹈火，让人背弃自己的信念互相杀戮，将胜利当做正义，将残忍当成秩序。无论用怎样冠冕堂皇的外表来包装，也伪饰不了牠邪恶黑暗的本质。我很清楚自己在做什么……我有足够的觉悟，来阻止这悲剧的轮回。和以前一样，只要将牠杀死……只要将这引发了一切的怪物杀死，一切都能恢复原状，大家也会回归原本的日常。”  
  
系的瞳孔因为惊讶而略微缩小。他沉默下来，一时间他们身边只剩下猎猎的风声。  
  
“言纲，你现在看到的，是怎样的景象？”  
  
泽田言纲将目光从那污秽之物身上收回：“来自深渊的不可名状的怪物，伪装出可怜的姿态而试图博取别人的同情。”  
  
“怪物……么。”系喃喃着，抬起头来看他，语气中满是苦涩，“这就是你眼中的Vongola吗？”  
  
机器人停顿了一会儿，眼神慢慢沉着下来：“现在的情况，即使我试图劝说你，你所看到的都是幻象，你也不会相信了吧……那么，就只能用拳头来阻止你了。”  
  
“你何必做这种以卵击石的事情呢？”泽田言纲淡淡地说。  
  
系愣了一下，然后笑了起来：“不要太傲慢了啊，言纲。”他慢慢地活动了一下手腕，此时他自肘部到指尖的位置都已经变成了机械的模样，“我可是，在最初就被设计为武力上足以与你抗衡的存在。”  
  
“呵……”泽田言纲也轻笑起来，“如果你决意与我对抗，我可不会手下留情。”  
  
戴着金属手套的拳与金属制成的拳相互碰撞，迸发出金石之声。共享着相同外貌、甚至连攻击方式也如此相似的两人在空中飞舞纠缠，宛如命运的双生子。  
  
系的实力远超出泽田言纲的想象。一开始泽田言纲还警惕着怪物那边是否恢复了过来，可后来他就发现自己完全分不出多余的精力去注意别的事物。很难相信，没有异力的加成，单凭机械的力量就能做到这样的程度。被击中的腹部还在隐隐作痛，系一点也没有顾忌面前的人曾是自己的持有者的身份，每一拳都毫不留情。幸好怪物不知为何停止了攻击，不然在两者的夹击之下，他恐怕只能选择暂时撤离了。  
  
天色不知什么时候暗了下来。一道粗壮的闪电狠狠劈下，雷光照亮了站在怪物身上的礼帽男子。闪电来临之时泽田言纲瞥了一眼，仅是那匆匆一瞥就足以让他确认，那是他的老师，他曾最尊敬又最忌惮的存在，Vongola最可怕的维护者，Reborn。大概就是Reborn阻止了怪物的行动，而Reborn本人也没有参与战斗的意思，只是在上方冷眼旁观。  
  
排除了其他的威胁，泽田言纲不再藏拙。专属的匣兵器被异力激发，小狮子跳上他的肩头对着敌人发出威胁的怒吼。在新的力量加入战局之后，系开始左支右绌，动作也因为小狮子的独有力量而变得不那么灵活。他几次分明已经被击倒在地，却又顽强地爬起来，眼里闪耀着不输于泽田言纲的坚定。  
  
“喂……”在成功地将对方压制在地上之后，泽田言纲气喘吁吁地问，“你为什么要那么听Reborn的话？因为核心指令？”  
  
“听Reborn的话？”系愣了一下。接着系挣开他的束缚，反过来揪住他的领子，脸上没有惯常的笑容，看上去居然有几分可怕，“你以为我现在和你战斗是为了Reborn的命令吗？”  
  
几滴雨点落在他们脸上。接着就是蓄谋已久的大雨。  
  
隔着雨幕看不清系的眼神，只能听见他急促的呼吸声，在雨水淅淅沥沥的背景音中。“你……你……真是，我现在真想狠狠揍你一顿。”  
  
系用双手抓住他的衣领，把他拉近了些，他直直地对上了系的眼睛。  
  
“在成为现在这幅模样之前，我曾经是一个人类。”  
  
系棕褐色的眸子静静地盯着他。“在我还是人类的时候，我的名字是泽田纲吉。”  
  
……什么？他在说什么？  
  
泽田言纲好像失去了一切思考的能力，只能愕然地看着对方的嘴巴一张一合：“我本来不想告诉你的……但是，没有办法，言，这是你逼我的。”  
  
机器人深吸了一口气。他压抑了所有的情绪，像是念剧本似的，平淡地开始叙述他的人生。  
  
“我也是泽田家的孩子，以‘纲吉’的名字诞生，天生背负着属于这个姓氏的沉重使命……和你一样。只不过，在十四岁那年的某场试炼中，我受了重伤，几乎死去。可能是当时的景象太惨烈，也可能是你无法接受我的离开……那时候你的状况很糟糕。Reborn还有老爸他们别无选择，只能考虑封锁你的一部分记忆，试图让你接受‘泽田纲吉从一开始就不存在’这样的现实……”  
  
“轰隆！”空中突兀地传来一声巨响，惨白的雷光照亮了两人相似的脸庞。  
  
“Vongola所具有的一项不成熟的技术让我有机会活了下来，以半生物半机械的形式。”系像是撕开一张面具一样揭下自己的脸，露出里面的金属骨骼，“虽然失去了人类的身份变成现在这样的怪物，毕竟我还活着。哪怕无法用回原本的名字，只是以机器人的身份陪伴着你，看着你和朋友们快乐地相处，我也很满足了……可是……”  
  
“为什么要做出这样的事情？”  
  
“你憎恨着Vongola……可是，Vongola是我赖以生存的一切。我不想站在你的对立面上，但是……这是你逼我的。”  
  
在被机器人反过来压制的时候泽田言纲还没有反应过来。还好系没打算趁机进攻，而是拽着他的领子让他站了起来。“泽田言纲，你给我睁大眼睛好好看着。看看你都做了什么。”  
  
他挥开系的手，踉跄了几步才站稳，看向系所指的方向。丑陋的怪物静静地呆在那里，一动不动，眼睛也没有再睁开过，像是死了一样。被砍断的触手有的像是死物一样瘫软着，有的却还在活蹦乱跳，像是刚掉下来的壁虎尾巴一样不断地扭动着。  
  
肩膀上传来几乎能将骨头捏碎的巨力。“言，你还要欺骗自己多久……从幻觉中出来，从你臆想的场景中出来，看一看现实吧。”  
  
他眨了眨眼。眼前的场景一阵扭曲，怪物不见了，取而代之的是原本古董一样的城堡，只是多了很多损毁之处，有些地方甚至已经只剩下断垣残壁。在房间里，花园里，道路上……到处都是伤亡的人。有的人失去了手脚，在滂沱的雨和永不熄灭的火中痛苦地扭动着身躯，发出断断续续的哀嚎。有的人已经永远地失去了生命，睁着眼，身体扭曲成怪异的模样，再无生气。Reborn站在最高层的某个窗户口，静静地望着他。  
  
“我……”他退了一步，又退了一步，“我……”  
  
身旁，系低沉的声音响起：“你憎恨着Vongola，可Vongola不是你所想象的什么来自深渊的怪物……Vongola是由无数的活生生的人组成的，你想要毁灭Vongola，就只能先从我们的尸体上踏过去。”机器人顿了顿，声音变得有些颤抖，“你光想着不能伤害同伴们，回收指环遣散了守护者，可是……难道其他家族成员就不算同伴了吗？他们的命就不重要了吗？!”  
  
“不……”他摇着头，不断后退着。不应该是这样的，本来不该伤害到任何无辜之人……为什么，明明一直以来都是这样的，究竟是出了什么问题……！  
  
“言。你做得太过分了。”系安静地望着他，神色是平静的，唯有眸中的悲伤泄露了心绪，“你已经犯下了无可饶恕的罪行，就算是我也无法为你开脱了……Vongola决定杀死你，因为你所做的一切。”  
  
系从腰间取下配枪，慢慢地将枪口对准了他：“原定的处刑者是……妈妈，你知道为什么吗？”  
  
妈妈……  
  
脑中浮现了褐发女性温柔的笑靥。然后下一刻，那样的笑容消失了。  
  
【“请把我的孩子还给我……”】  
  
晶莹的液体，缓缓地，缓缓地，从空中跌落。  
  
“啪嚓”  
  
他退后了几步，抱住头，颤抖着发出了像受伤的野兽一样惨烈的哀鸣。  
  
“……我不知道你做了什么，但是，唯有你所愧疚的对象才能让你心甘情愿地接受死亡……这是我所了解的信息。”系似乎因为他异样的表现而有所动摇，但很快又恢复了面无表情的模样，拉动了保险栓，“我向Vongola提出了更换人选的要求，不是因为怜悯你，而是因为……我决定亲手杀死你。”深褐色的眼倒映出他狼狈的面容。“亲手消灭，由我造成的错误。”  
  
泽田言纲看向他手里的枪，又将视线慢慢地移回系的脸上。“是么……你是这样决定的啊。”他瞥了一眼Vongola古堡，黑衣的男人仍在原地，居高临下地看着他们。  
  
然后他熄灭了头顶的火炎，将弥散的场收回。  
  
系看着他放弃抵抗的模样，有些疑惑，却仍保持着警惕：“你……”  
  
“到了这一步，继续战斗已经没有任何意义了。”他垂下眼，竟连金属手套也一并脱去，远远地丢到一边。“如果这是你的意愿的话……纲，就这样吧。”  
  
隔着雨幕，他看到系的嘴唇微微翕动，似乎是在喊着他的名字。但系终究没有出声，只是默默地扣下了扳机。  
  
“砰！”  
  
伴随着胸口绽开的血花，刺骨的疼痛瞬间蔓延了全身。他抓着心口的衣料，再也无法维持站立的姿势，跪了下来，却没有摔在地上。  
  
因为有人扶住了他。  
  
人体的温度透过湿透了的衣服传来，耳边是急促的呼吸声，分不清是自己的，还是对方的。“纲……”他把头埋进对方温热的颈窝，脸颊挨着柔软的棕发，眼前的世界慢慢地变得黯淡，“纲……好疼……”  
  
系扯着嘴角露出一个难看的笑容：“言……也会怕痛吗？”  
  
声音却颤抖得不行。  
  
泽田言纲没有回答他。泽田言纲的呼吸逐渐微弱下去，终于消弭于无。  
  
系半跪着，把言纲失去了生命体征的身体紧紧地抱进了怀里。  
  
雨下得愈发大了。纵横的雨水在相似的脸庞上肆意流淌，于是终究无人能得知，那天的他们是否曾哭泣过。  



	4. 解篇：彭格列首领的选择

【B面】  
  
1.  
  
“呼……哈啊……哈啊……”  
  
像是从深海中被捞回地面。贪婪地呼吸着原本习以为常的空气，衣服都被汗水浸透。棕发的男人一把掀开被子从床上坐起，抓住胸口的衣料大口大口地喘气，空洞的褐色眸子过了一会儿才重新聚焦。  
  
“怎么样，清醒过来了吗，纲？”从旁边传来Reborn的声音。是和往常一样平静的语气，不过还是能听出来隐藏得很好的关心。  
  
下意识地低头看向自己的胸口，又伸出手看了看自己的掌纹，手指在空气中曲张了几下。这双手中……先前还紧紧地抓着什么。战斗的疲惫与疼痛，透过湿透了的衣服传来的滚烫体温，仍在耳边回响的颤抖的声音，一切的一切都那么清晰地刻印在脑海里，使得现在所处的过于平和的环境反而显出一种非真实感。  
  
“我……还好。”在大脑反应过来之前，已经本能般地将这安抚的话语说出了口。“Reborn，我没事的。”  
  
声音嘶哑无比，像是几天都没说过话了一样。  
  
“看着就不像是没事的样子啊。”一杯水被塞到手上。他转头发现给自己递水的居然是Reborn，被鬼畜老师难得照顾人的行为吓了一跳，不过还是顺从地喝了下去：“噗、咳咳——好烫！”  
  
“连我拿给你的是保温杯都没发现，你的状态确实糟糕到一定程度了。”Reborn若无其事地为自己的整蛊行为寻找了一个合适的理由，“嘛，不过确实，这段时间辛苦你了。反正也确认了那家伙的死亡，未来危机的导火索也已经排除，现在你就好好休息吧。”  
  
握住杯子的手指紧了紧。他恍惚了一下，才慢半拍地回应道：“……嗯。”  
  
显然，一向擅长察言观色的Reborn是不会注意不到他心不在焉的状态的。关心学生的家庭教师安静地离开了，甚至还体贴地带上了门。  
  
他没太在意Reborn的行动，像是还没从那些事情中缓过来一样，不过之前猛灌下去的一口热水还是对他尚且虚弱的身体造成了不小的伤害，以至于他不得不把注意力分一部分到口腔的烫伤上来，嘶嘶地抽气来缓解疼痛。  
  
突然地，肩膀被戳了戳：“Boss，这里有凉水。”  
  
是库洛姆。他这才发现房间里原来还存在着第三个人。  
  
紫发的女人声音清冷，说完之后就紧紧抿起唇，将目光错开，一副不太好相处的模样。不过他很清楚，这只是害羞的表现罢了。  
  
“啊，多谢你了，库洛姆……”朝着自家雾守之一笑了笑，他接过水，慢慢地抿了一口，让口腔冷却下来，“骸回去了吗？”  
  
“是，虽然说是不想看到您的脸，但……”  
  
“其实是太累了吧。”他了然地补充，眼中流露出些许愧疚，“这次，真正最辛苦的是他才对啊。”  
  
感叹完，他突然意识到什么：“等等，库洛姆，这次他难道又是附在你身上来的？”  
  
看到库洛姆点头，他按了按额角：“真是，明明已经从水牢中脱离可以使用自己的身体了，还老是麻烦你。”  
  
“骸大人他……只是不太喜欢出门……”库洛姆小声地为自己的契约者辩驳。  
  
简单地聊了几句，库洛姆也借口告辞。听着库洛姆远去的脚步声，他终于放松了身体把自己砸在病床上，伸出一只手臂遮住自己的眼睛，过了一会儿，嗬嗬地低声笑起来。  
  
他成功了。  
  
他成功地，在Reborn的见证下，将那颗致命的子弹，射入了另一个自己的胸膛。那人胸前绽开的血花，象征着这场漫长战斗的最终落幕。  
  
2.  
  
“……接下来我说的话，你们‘每个人’都在听……”  
  
“那时候，真正在战斗的人，是谁？”  
  
“基本已经确认了，是Dissociative Identity Disorder……更加通俗的说法，是‘多重人格’。”  
  
“就和身体上的疾患一样，得心理疾病也是很正常的事情。感冒了要吃药，得肺炎要住院挂水，就想象成类似的治疗方式吧。”  
  
“十代目大人……请您，千万不要像Jekyll医生一样……”  
  
“我是，邪恶的存在吗？”  
  
“纲……好疼……”  
  
睁开双眼，庞大的意识流裹挟着他回归现实。耳边的幻听早已消失，留给他的只剩下太阳穴处一跳一跳的刺痛。  
  
他盯着天花板上华丽的暗色纹饰发了会儿呆，才慢慢支撑着自己的身体坐起。嗓子干得像火烧，床头柜的玻璃杯里却是一滴水也没有——自从练就了在睡梦中有一点风吹草动就能瞬间惊醒的本领后，他就再也没有享受过晨起时放在床头的温水了。  
  
西服整齐地叠放在椅子上。多亏Reborn的教导，他儿时的邋遢习惯已经尽数改正。要是像少年时那样将衣服随便扔到床上、地上，便免不了要从衣柜里找件新的，还需麻烦女仆熨烫被弄皱的旧衣服。  
  
打开书桌上的电脑，检查了一遍昨晚的工作进度，又小心地关机，输入火炎加密。临走前他在书柜处停留了一会儿。他的目光长久地停留在《化身博士》的书脊上，指尖轻轻地扫过Hyde的名字。  
  
彭格列首领醒来后只是在病床上躺了一天，便回归到忙碌中。除了日常堆积的事务，那人留下的烂摊子也是个巨大的问题。那人以他的身份发号施令时，所做的可不仅仅是查看点隐秘的初代文献、将彭格列指环强制收回之类的事情。  
  
除了他的一部分记忆，那人似乎还得到了很多关于未来战的记忆碎片。那些破碎的、混乱的记忆，除了让那人暂时地忘却了曾经被抹杀的仇恨之外，也造成了很多意想不到的麻烦。  
  
现在他正在处理手下十几个重要产业资金链断裂的问题。岚守送过来的账本让他头痛不已，同时他还在考虑着该如何与那些交恶的同盟家族重新修复关系……或许这可以和资金问题一起解决。  
  
“所以说接下来需要准备几次宴会……隼人，你在听吗？”  
  
岚守漂亮的祖母绿眼睛颤动了一下。他捏稳了手中用于做简要记录的手写笔，低下头去：“对不起，十代目……我走神了。”  
  
“没事，”十代首领首先安抚性地笑了笑，而后关心地询问，“怎么了？在想什么？如果是太过劳累的话，可不要勉强自己。”  
  
“并不是劳累的问题……”岚守摇摇头，轻声回答。他盯着首领温暖的棕褐色眸子，严肃的神情慢慢变得和缓，带着些许庆幸感叹：“只是在想，幸好，您回来了。”  
  
细心的首领并未错过岚守话语中隐藏的后怕与由衷的欣喜。他顿了一下，慢慢地牵起一个安抚的笑容：“嗯，我回来了。”  
  
他看着岚守带着安心和满足的神情离去，嘴角的笑容一点点隐去。  
  
看啊，这就是你任性的后果。你那些荒谬而自私的行为，究竟造就了多少人的痛苦？  
  
第二天的日程是拜访同盟家族基里奥内罗。在伽马的引导下，他见到了那位坐在高位上的小女孩——尼娅。尼娅有着和母亲一样奇异的墨绿发色，那双家族遗传的海蓝色眼睛像是上等的宝石，美丽，却缺乏神采。或许是因为没有通过正常途径诞生，这个在实验室中培育出来的孩子天生就被眼疾困扰——  
  
那双眼睛，只能看到“未来”的景象。  
  
听到来人的动静，尼娅慢慢地转过头，虽然看不见，无神的双眼却准确地对上了他的方向：“是……彭格列……吗？”  
  
稚嫩的童音配合上严肃的语气显得有些奇怪，纲吉却丝毫不会因此而轻视对方。“是我。”顿了一顿，纲吉以平静的语气回答着，“已经全部解决了。”  
  
尼娅微微颔首，并未表露出意外的神色。“我已经看到了，被改变的未来……”  
  
之后便是一些琐屑的事项协商和信息交换，这是两位首领都很熟悉的流程。更细节的交涉会由双方的守护者完成。  
  
临走前尼娅突然叫住了他。他疑惑地回头，恰对上巫女空灵的蓝眸。“彭格列，这是你所期望的‘未来’吗？”  
  
瞳孔猛然收缩。尽管知道对方看不见，他还是下意识地略微偏头，掩饰性地勾起嘴角。“作为‘彭格列’，这就是我所需要的结局。”  
  
“对我来说，到现在为止，‘一切都结束了。’”  
  
3.  
  
泽田纲吉关上铁门，视线不经意掠过一旁的门牌。  
  
“笹川”。  
  
他此次前来，并非是要拜访自家晴守，也不是有什么隐秘的任务要交给暗中身份是彭格列情报人员的笹川花，只是为了安抚被无辜卷入未来战的那个女孩，给对方一个交代。  
  
笹川京子，晴守的妹妹，曾经的友人，还有……年少时爱慕的对象。  
  
想起未来战时的记忆，他就忍不住想要叹气。不愧是那个“具有无限可能性”的自己，不仅出乎意料地赢得了“绝不可能获得”的胜利，冒冒失失地把他小心隐藏多年的秘密随便告诉被保护的女孩们，这种事情也是随手就来。  
  
虽然从当时的情况来说也不能说那个孩子的判断是错误的，但是现在不得不善后的他实在无法毫无芥蒂地评价对方的行为。  
  
未来战的参与者都会得到一份记忆。“参与”与否的判定正在于对这场战争本质的认知程度，也就是说，是否意识到这场战争与世界基石的关联。  
  
他也没有想到那个少年会坦白得这么彻底。不过，毕竟没有人告诉过那孩子世界基石的重要性和隐秘性，大概对于十四岁的泽田纲吉来说，“黑手党”的身份才是最不可告人的吧。  
  
于是，战争结束之后，二十四岁的笹川京子知道了一切。  
  
京子并未责怪他将无辜的自己卷入这样危险的境地，也没有埋怨他将兄长牵扯入黑暗的里世界，反而还对他道歉：  
  
“对不起，纲君，明明一直被你们保护着，却在一无所知的情况下擅自做了很多任性的事情。”  
  
他不禁苦笑。早就该预想到的，笹川京子就是这样一个温柔的女孩啊。  
  
没有选择驾车，而是漫步于并盛的街道。这里已经没有了四处巡查的密鲁菲奥雷成员，彭格列的监察人员也早已重新安插好。  
  
一切都在走向正常。这个世界，彭格列，还有泽田纲吉。  
  
不过，他没想到会从京子口中得到些意想不到的信息。  
  
“其实，在第一次见到十年前的纲君时，我不小心说了些奇怪的话。”  
  
“当时看到金红色眼睛的纲君……还以为是另一个纲君又出现了呢。不过现在想想，那是纲君的‘超死气状态’吧。”  
  
于是，最后一个刺激源也弄清楚了。  
  
拐过一个转角，“沢田”二字映入眼中。他掏出钥匙，打开了自家的门。迎面而来的是惊喜的母亲。  
  
“纲君？怎么突然回来了？”  
  
“啊，来并盛这边看望老朋友，想着既然来了，总该回家一趟。”泽田纲吉微笑着从母亲手中接过洗衣盆，“抱歉，应该提前告诉妈妈的。”  
  
“哎呀，跟妈妈道什么歉呢，现在去买菜完全来得及的。纲君晚上想吃什么？”  
  
“嗯……咖喱饭？荞麦面？蛋包饭？不管是什么，只要是妈妈做的都很好吃哦。”  
  
从母亲那里接过采购的任务，在菜场不期然遇见正在挑选金枪鱼的京子。他远远望着少女姣好的侧颜，不动声色地换了条路。  
  
除去此次特例，通常的时候，他都会躲着京子，哪怕现在两人已经能以平和的眼神对视，如普通的老友那般交谈。  
  
若是在十年前，京子望向他的眼睛里必然是隐含着倾慕之意，而在十一年前，那份情感仅存于他的眼中。  
  
在十年前那场“我”与“我”之间的战斗中，他生命中最重要的两个女性，都从交替的人格中认出了他，并且最终选择了他。  
  
他是应该庆幸的。  
  
他是应该感激的。  
  
4.  
  
“你现在的样子还真像个大学生。”  
  
面对老师不知算嘲讽还是单纯感慨的招呼，泽田纲吉只是放下了手中的杂志，顺便稍微活动活动有些僵硬的肩膀，玩笑似的抱怨：“如果不是因为Reborn你，我现在可还在校园里呢。”  
  
舒展着脊椎，发出一阵嘎啦嘎啦的声响。“虽然……如果没有你的教导，我恐怕也无法达到现在的水平吧。”  
  
“是哦，按照你国中的成绩,早就成为浪人了。”Reborn毫不留情地评价道，瞥见杂志的封面，露出一副并不意外的神情。“还在关心这方面的信息吗？”  
  
那一串彩色的英文字母里，“psychology”这个词相当的显眼。  
  
“嘛，这么多年，也慢慢形成习惯了……”泽田纲吉把杂志翻到之前在看的那一页，指着标题的Review说，“现在已经基本达成共识了呢，衍生的人格（alters）实际上承担着一些重要的功能，一旦生成就不可能彻底杀死。粗暴地压制（suppress），也可能导致其他的心理问题。”  
  
“目前所倾向的疗法是人格整合吗……”Reborn挑挑眉，“果然应该杀了那个庸医的。”  
  
“别这么说，毕竟当时对这种疾病的研究还是太少了。而且沃金医生毕竟是第一个真正研究衍生人格的人啊。”他听出了老师隐藏得很好的歉意，不动声色地安慰着。  
  
“而且，就算知道了……我也不可能用这种疗法的吧。谁也无法预料‘整合’的结果。”微眯起眼，敛去任何外泄的情绪，“作为彭格列的首领，我不能出现任何‘异常’。”  
  
他冒不起这个风险。  
  
“……所以，这就是你选择成为‘行刑者’的原因？”骸一蓝一红的两只眼睛盯着他，一只里面写着好奇，另一只里则充斥着恶意。  
  
眼睁睁看着前来报告任务的紫发女孩变成男人的模样，泽田纲吉却连一点惊讶都欠奉——这种情况出现的次数实在是太多了。“我以为现在你是不想见我的，骸。”  
  
“我当然不想见你这个令人作呕的黑手党。连‘另一个自己’都能毫不犹豫地下杀手，明明先前还假惺惺地说着什么‘我存在于这里的目的就是保护你’，虚伪这个词简直被你演绎到了极致！”  
  
他没有因为同伴的指责而动容，脸上仍然维持着完美的微笑。“果然，你是在意着他的么，骸？”  
  
“——但是，不要忘了……你也是共犯。”他看向他的雾守。本应温暖的深褐，却显现出冰冷的质感。“你利用了他的信任，编织出欺骗他的虚假牢笼，一次次地对他发起精神攻击削弱他的意志。作为玩弄人心的雾，你也是做到极致了啊。”  
  
“哼……”六道骸冷哼一声，稍微收敛了身上的攻击性，“那是他活该。他简直就和曾经的你一样，天真，好骗。”  
  
说出的话却是意有所指。  
  
“失去的东西永远都不会再回来的。”泽田纲吉同样以隐喻回应，“因此，才要更加珍惜现在所拥有的一切。”  
  
“所以你杀了他。”  
  
“我只是为了避免更大的罪孽。”  
  
“……所以我才讨厌你，泽田纲吉。”这是幻术师消失前留下的最后一句话。雾气散去，徒留下库洛姆不知所措地站在原地。  
  
泽田纲吉习惯性地安抚好无措的女孩。  
  
他如往常一样认真地聆听和记录下属的报告。  
  
他如往常一样处理着永远看不完的邮件。  
  
他如往常一样在无人的长桌前独自享用精致却冰冷的正餐。  
  
他如往常一样在警惕中回归卧室。  
  
他如往常一样将《化身博士》从书架上抽出，又一次阅读Hyde的结局，指腹慢慢地扫过那一个个描述Hyde的字眼。  
  
“邪恶的”，“丑陋的”，“冷酷的”，“非人的”。因为主人格的一己私欲而诞生，背负着主人格向往的性格而成长，因为主人格的纵容而铸下大错，最终在主人格的厌弃和对社会制裁的绝望中走向死亡。没有人喜欢Hyde，除了Jekyll。但是，最后，Jekyll也开始恐惧他的存在。  
  
他回想起那人的身体在他怀里逐渐冰冷的感觉，掌心突兀地燃起一簇火炎。这世界上最纯净的大空之炎，瞬间就将脆弱的纸张化作灰烬。  
  
‘我杀死了另一个我。’  
  
‘这一次，刽子手是我自己。’  
  
他注定要这么做。因为……  
  
“毕竟,我是彭格列的首领啊。”


	5. 泽田纲吉的选择

【A面】  
  
水。温暖的水。温暖的水，包裹着他。  
  
像是沉睡在母亲的子宫里，浸润着黑甜的梦境，外界的侵扰被全然地隔离。  
  
坠落，坠落，不断地坠落。却并不因此而恐惧，反而感到由衷的放松，与欣悦。终于回归了，应当回归的地方……  
  
“！”  
  
眼皮猛地睁开，又被强烈的光线刺激得不得不闭上。空气随着下意识的喘息粗暴地灌入肺部，摩擦着仿佛废弃已久的气管，带来一阵阵钝痛。  
  
“咳、咳咳……”  
  
有什么温热的东西在抚摸着他的脸颊。那似乎是谁的手掌。“……先别说话。”  
  
后颈被一股力量支撑着，同时唇上多了压感。粗糙的触感有些难受，但他很快就没工夫关注这些了——在外力的迫使下张开了嘴，又随着对方的舌头完成了吞咽的动作。又咸又甜的味道让他一瞬间以为那是那个人的血液。  
  
在对方终于松开他之后，他才真正睁开了眼，对上那双温柔的褐色眸子：“……一定要用这种方式喂水吗？”  
  
尽管喉管已经接受过温水的滋润，开口的声音依旧很嘶哑。他大约确实沉睡了很久。  
  
对面的机器人系——或者说泽田纲吉，只是垂下眸，理了理他耳边的碎发。冰冷的耳廓清晰地感受到了对方手指的温度。  
  
“只是怕你呛着。现在你的身体很虚弱，哪怕是咳嗽得过于用力这种小事……也可能会导致死亡。”  
  
泽田言纲也能理解自己如今的状况。“对我来说，能再次醒过来已经是个奇迹了。”  
  
“啊。”泽田纲吉俯下身。他以为对方又想亲吻自己而闭上了眼，但泽田纲吉只是将脸埋进了他的颈窝，声音闷闷的，带着庆幸。“还好你相信了我。”  
  
“呵，”泽田言纲轻笑一声。“明明是擅长近战的人却突然换用手枪，虽然可以解释成为了减少亲手杀死我的罪恶感而选用远程武器……”对彭格列那边，大概就是这样糊弄过去的，“不过按照你的性格，如果是真心想要杀死我，应该会使用更加庄重的形式。”  
  
哪怕那样会更加痛苦。  
  
“是啊。”泽田纲吉似乎也笑了一下，“如果是那样，我会用双手捏碎你的喉咙……我不会否认对你的伤害，这份罪恶，我是绝对不会逃避的。”  
  
毛茸茸的头发蹭得他有些痒。他下意识地瑟缩了一下，然后就在这小小的动作中感受到钻心的疼痛。尽管他竭力掩饰，紧贴的姿态还是让泽田纲吉注意到了他的不正常。  
  
“在疼吗？”泽田纲吉轻轻按上他的心脏处，得到肯定的答复后板起脸命令，“这段时间都别乱动。”  
  
在那最终的战役中，泽田纲吉用假死弹贯穿了泽田言纲的心脏，欺骗了作为“见证者”的所有人。  
  
“彭格列不会知道你还活着，就算是Reborn也不会猜到我做了什么。”用轻快而得意的语气这样说着，泽田纲吉的目光一直不曾离开泽田言纲。他享受着这样的时刻，能够注视着那双美丽的焰色眸子，能够亲手触碰对方……这些平常的小事，曾经都只是奢望。  
  
“这个地方是绝对不会有人找上来的，只要言乖乖呆在这里，就绝对不会被他们发现。”  
  
“现在还要应付彭格列那边的工作，不过只要没空的时候，我都会过来看你的。”  
  
泽田纲吉唠唠叨叨地说了很多，而泽田言纲只是静静地看着他。真奇怪，他想。他面前的这个家伙只是披着一层人类的皮，内里早已变成了无血无泪的钢铁。泽田纲吉在泽田言纲所不知道的地方成长为他所不了解的怪物。  
  
可是，这披着人皮的怪物，这冰冷的机械，为什么还拥有着一颗人类的心脏呢？  
  
和人类一样，脆弱的，柔软的，有温度的心。  
  
似乎是发现他许久不回答，泽田纲吉神情微变。“……言，还有什么地方不舒服吗？”  
  
泽田言纲盯着那双褐色的眸子看了许久，像是为了确定自己所感受到的那份慌乱与在意的真实性。最后他终于放弃了什么似的，彻底松懈下来。“没有。我只是……有些无论如何都要确认的事情。”  
  
泽田纲吉松了口气，用眼神示意他继续说下去。  
  
“这是你想要的结局吗？”  
  
机器人略微扬了扬眉，有些讶异他的问题。但是，对泽田纲吉来说，这个回答早就已经明确了。  
  
“当然。”他说，“这样不好么？永远都不会有人要分开我们了。”  
  
他轻柔地按上泽田言纲的心脏。那颗机械的心脏此时正像真正的生物器官那样勤恳地工作着。他把自己的一部分给了言，让言变成了和他相似又不同的存在。  
  
“永远都不会有人能分开我们了。”  



	6. 解篇：旁白

【??】  
  
泽田言纲是用什么做成的呢？  
  
狱寺隼人心中无所不能的十代目，山本武心中最可靠的朋友，笹川了平心中意志坚定的后辈，蓝波心中威严的兄长，云雀恭弥心中充满潜力的培养对象，六道骸心中闪耀于黑暗的光芒。迪诺心中的后起之秀，Reborn心中的合格学生，九代首领心中的最佳继承者。  
  
不再废柴的泽田纲吉，处变不惊的泽田纲吉，英勇善战的泽田纲吉。  
  
泽田言纲是用这些东西做成的。  
  
于是终于要有人说出那句话：  
  
“他不是纲。”  
  
【B面】  
  
Reborn作为世界第一的杀手，同时也在以家庭教师的名号在里世界闻名。  
  
通览其职业生涯，他实际上只教导了两位学生。一位是抵触黑手党世界的、什么都不会的小少爷，另一位甚至是完全生活在表世界的普通人。而现在，单是学生们当今的身份就足以证明这位独特的教师的教育成果：  
  
里世界数一数二的大家族，加百罗涅的现任首领，“跳马”迪诺。  
  
以及，里世界唯一有资格被称为“教父”的那个人，Vongola Decimo（彭格列十代）。  
  
对于因此而到来的溢美之词，Reborn向来接收得理所当然。但是，当这些赞美逐渐滑向无原则的奉承之后，他又对诸如“完美教育”的评价而沉默起来。  
  
记忆中那双沾染了仇恨与绝望的焰瞳依旧清晰无比。泽田言纲的事情毫无疑问地是他的教育史上最大的污点，是个无论第几次想起都觉得恼人的错误。  
  
他错估了自己学生的自卑与孤独。他是第一次接触这样类型的人，哪怕是迪诺也不会比这更糟糕。因为封印造成的身体素质和思维能力下降，因为仍残留的敏感性格，因为家庭教育中父亲的缺失和长期的来自同学甚至老师的嘲弄欺凌，或者是其他的什么原因……总之，在他开始接手教育的时候，泽田纲吉对“自身”的自信已经完全被消磨掉了。  
  
一方面，他无法接受“自己可以成为强大的人”，这样的概念。或许类似的念头偶尔会冒出，但很快就被自我压抑了。“废柴纲”，这个外号几乎成了他的代号，连他自己也确信了。他不相信现在获得的能力属于自己，觉得只是死气弹和批评弹这样的外物才造成了强大的假象，逐渐将那个“真正强大的自己”割裂出去。  
  
另一方面，或许也是更重要的……他并不相信，自己能够建立正常的人际关系，能与其他人平等地、密切地交往。狱寺隼人是因为他的十代目身份而忠于他，山本武是因为Reborn的设计把他当作了救命恩人……他的内心，一直都在恐惧这些东西。封印不完全的超直感真是个讨厌的东西，让他连自欺欺人都做不到。  
  
他抗拒着黑手党的身份，抗拒着彭格列十代目的身份。他从不认为自己未来会真正和这个身份扯上关系，那么因此而得到的一切，无论是力量还是朋友……  
  
终有一天会失去的吧？  
  
会失去的。  
  
毫无疑问。  
  
Reborn在发现了问题的苗头后果断去找专业的医生。是的，全能的杀手当然懂心理学。他可以轻描淡写地诱导周围人的行为从而营造出自己想要的局面，根据表情和肢体动作直接揣测别人的想法也是能达到近乎读心的效果，甚至是要他去纠正某个人的性格问题，他都有一套自己的办法。可面对真正的精神疾病，他却不得不谨慎起来。  
  
这不是开玩笑的事情，心理上的创伤比身体的疾患要命得多。万一把人弄疯了、弄傻了，首先家光就会跟他拼命。  
  
专业的事情当然应该找专业的人来，家庭教师也不是需要包办所有事情的存在，要合理利用资源。Reborn这样想着，找到了自己的老友沃金。那家伙一直在研究创伤模型的问题，对PTSD和人格分裂都有相当深入的研究，又是能够保密的内部人员，算是个不错的选择。  
  
客观来说，沃金确实是当时最出色的心理咨询师，同时也是优秀的临床心理学家。  
  
不过只看结果的话，也正是沃金的探索性问话，真正诱发了“泽田言纲”的诞生。  
  
其实Reborn从来没有后悔过处理泽田言纲的决定。他至多只会遗憾，也许应当采取更温和的手段，尝试引导主人格对衍生人格的吞噬和融合，而不是直接粗暴地狙杀。来自彭格列里的反对者和其他家族的威胁是一方面，最关键的问题仍是对学生的教育：  
  
作为家庭教师的他，十分清楚泽田纲吉的回避型人格有多么难搞。他废了老大的力气，用出风头的机会，用朋友，用喜欢的女孩一步步地诱导这个学生走出自己制造的壳。狱寺隼人是信任和忠诚，山本武是平等的友情，蓝波是晚辈的依赖，笹川了平是前辈的支持，云雀恭弥是强者的尊重。  
  
而剩下的两位女孩，一位教他“被爱”的感觉，一位教他“爱人”的感觉。  
  
他的计划和往常一样完美，如果没有六道骸的意外。  
  
九代的安排有些超出他的预料。泽田纲吉不应该以批评弹的形式一次性觉醒彭格列的力量，至少不应该在那个时刻。那份源自血脉的力量不仅仅包含火炎，还有超直感，还有更多的东西，那些会直接影响性格塑造的东西。  
  
病房里的少年们玩笑般地说出“当时的阿纲就像变了个人一样”的话，从那时开始，Reborn就警惕起来了。  
  
泽田纲吉不能用什么另一个人格来逃避自己的身份和责任。泽田纲吉也不能用分离出来的另一重身份来解释突变的生活和突变的自己。这是绝对不允许的事情，如果真正发生，泽田纲吉会重新缩回去，逃避世界，逃避一切，就像作为“废柴纲”时习惯的那样。  
  
必须挨个考察知道当时情况的人。  
  
“嗯？阿纲就是阿纲啊，阿纲本来就那么厉害嘛，只是以前一直没有表现出来而已。”  
  
表面单纯的山本武，其实拥有很细腻的内心。他早已意识到这是源自泽田纲吉本身的力量，不需要割裂地看待，更不需要否认。  
  
“十代目永远是最强的！”  
  
对追随的首领永远怀有绝对自信的狱寺隼人，并不会对泽田纲吉的强大产生任何疑问。  
  
“嗯？小动物自然有小动物的生存方式。不如说，现在的他才有被咬杀的潜力。”  
  
一向用独特的视角看待这世界的云雀恭弥，是能够一眼看透本质的人。  
  
至于碧洋琪，作为资深的黑手党，自然不会说出不该说的话。  
  
那么问题究竟出在哪里？是因为泽田纲吉开始滥用超直感和类超死气状态吗？  
  
一次普通的足球比赛。普通地设计自己的学生，让他不得不担任主力，从临校的友谊赛中为并盛中争夺荣誉。他表现得很糟糕，状况频出，甚至在狱寺制造的大好机会中把球踢进了自家球门。  
  
这不应该。按照泽田纲吉现在的身体素质早就超越了普通的中学生，之前也恶补过相关的知识，甚至进行了特训。现在的表现，完全是因为不自信导致的。  
  
观众已经开始不满。队友也露出了不豫的神色。Reborn觉得火候差不多了，正准备展开下一步教育，就看到一个队友突然走近了垂头丧气的阿纲。  
  
不是想要埋怨的态度，有些失望又有些期待？或许让同学去交流的效果会更好，也更利于阿纲树立起信心。Reborn决定静观其变。  
  
“喂，泽田，别藏着啦。”那个队友拍了拍泽田纲吉的肩膀，“赶紧让‘内裤纲’出来吧！不然那帮家伙还会得意下去的！”  
  
“啊？什么……”  
  
“就是那个爆衣的你啊，很极限很疯狂什么都能做到的那个你。或者让很厉害的那个戴美瞳的你出来也行，大家都知道，现在的你什么都做不好的。”  
  
泽田纲吉一下子失去了所有的表情。垂下的刘海挡住了他的神色，等他再次抬起头来时，柔软的褐眸已变作冷静的金红。“我知道了。”他这样说着，从休息的长椅上站起，向场地里走去。“让我们去获得胜利吧。”他以一种笃定的口吻说道。  
  
这或许就是崩坏的开始了。  
  
泽田言纲必须死，这是注定的事情。泽田言纲是阻止泽田纲吉强大起来的东西。泽田言纲是阻止泽田纲吉去感受爱与责任的东西。无论泽田言纲本身是否无害，无论泽田纲吉有多么喜欢这位新朋友，都不会影响到最终的结论。  
  
泽田纲吉的隐瞒让情况恶化了起来。Reborn有些意外，这恐怕算是第一次，泽田纲吉如此主动地想要守护什么，没有他的诱导，甚至违背了他的要求。家庭教师大人为此而欣慰又不爽，他无数次告诫过泽田纲吉那个住在自己身体里的小朋友是多么危险的存在，而泽田纲吉这时候就表现得像个背着家人逃学去网吧的网瘾少年，表面上答应着再也不去了，一离开家人视线就开始放纵自我。  
  
随后的发展简直顺理成章。泽田言纲开始嫉恨泽田纲吉的存在。泽田言纲开始要求更多的身体使用权。在Reborn准备动手之前家光赶了回来，这个常年不着家的男人只有在这一刻表现得最像个父亲。  
  
“让我来吧Reborn，你可不想让阿纲难做吧？你是阿纲最尊敬的老师，他不会想失去你。而我？”穿着像民工一样的男人耸了耸肩，洒脱笑道，“反正阿纲已经够讨厌我啦。”  
  
被重创的泽田言纲通过汲取泽田纲吉的生命存活了下来。这是所有人都没有预料到的事情。躺在病床上的男孩睁开眼睛，虹膜的色彩不是温润的棕褐，而是鲜艳的赤金。  
  
“他不会再醒过来了，因为你们。”男孩冷淡地说道，“而现在，我是泽田纲吉。”  
  
名为泽田言纲的第二人格以泽田纲吉的身份活动着。探病的朋友认出了这个异质的存在，质问他纲吉的去向，他抿起唇，随后仿佛毫不在意地去了学校。同学们有些敬畏地看着他，并不敢接近他。  
  
他回到家里去。第一次光明正大地说出“我回来了”，随后站在门口轻轻地喊了一声“妈妈”。  
  
泽田奈奈望着自己的孩子，突然颤抖起来。  
  
“你……究竟……是谁……”  
  
真正杀死泽田言纲的，究竟是那句“请把我的孩子还给我”，还是母亲的那颗绝望的眼泪？这是旁人永远都不会有机会探究的事实。  
  
泽田言纲就这样被消灭了。泽田纲吉的心理治疗告一段落。  
  
在之后的十年里，泽田纲吉逐渐成长起来。他果决，冷静，理智，强大。温柔却又不乏威严，精于谋略却又不借口放弃应承担的责任。他是狱寺隼人心中无所不能的十代目，山本武心中最可靠的朋友，笹川了平心中意志坚定的后辈，蓝波心中威严的兄长，云雀恭弥心中充满潜力的培养对象，六道骸心中闪耀于黑暗的光芒。迪诺心中的后起之秀，Reborn心中的合格学生，九代首领心中的最佳继承者。  
  
不再废柴，处变不惊，英勇善战的泽田纲吉。  
  
一个符合所有人期望的完美的教父。  
  
完美的教父究竟还缺乏什么？完美的教父为何会再次需要泽田言纲？  
  
也许只有泽田纲吉自己知道吧。

（完）


End file.
